Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin
by simplefan
Summary: Ch. 19 IS UP!!! A fifth year fic. Involves child abuse, a nice talks with Harry and Sirius, Harry living somewhere else, a very pissed of father of Hermione's, evil messages, a strange cousin, cults, secret missions, and much more! PG13 for sex, languag
1. Default Chapter Title

m

A/N This is the first chapter of my first story, which is in Harry's fifth year. This is really the prologue, as not much happens in it and it is extremely short. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review when you are done.

****

Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

Chapter 1

"So, my little friend, what do you have to say for yourself now?"

"You'll never get me to talk, why don't you just get it over with!"

"What, do you think that muggle loving fool _Dumbledore_ will come and save you?"

"Dumbledore is twice the wizard you'll ever be, and I won't talk!"

"Oh, but you will talk. Maybe you just need a little more persuasion."

"No, please, AAAAAhhhhhhhhh!"

Harry Potter woke up sweating and tangled in his blankets with his scar throbbing. Putting on his glasses, he glanced at the little alarm clock on his desk. It read 3:00. It happened again, he thought. Ever since returning to the Dursley's house two weeks ago, he hadn't been able to sleep. He had been having nightmares every night, waking up in a cold sweat and then laying in his bed until the sun came up and he was called down to cook breakfast. However, this was the first time that he had seen from Voldemort and had his scar hurting. The pain had all but ceased, now down to an annoying pounding. He thought about what he had just seen. It sounded like Voldemort was using a curse on someone, probably Crucio. He hadn't made out whom Voldemort was using it on, but it sounded like someone like someone who was working for Dumbledore. Dumbledore. He had to inform Dumbledore of what he had just happened.

Getting up, he walked over to the loose floorboard and got a quill and some parchment out. 

"Dear Professor,

I just had a dream and woke up with my scar hurting. In it Voldemort was using Crucio on somebody who wouldn't tell him something. I woke up right before he used Crucio again.

    * Harry Potter

Finishing up, he got up and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"This has to go to Professor Dumbledore quickly, okay Hedwig?" After giving Harry and affectionate nip on his hand, Hedwig took off out the window. Oh yeah, thought Harry, another night alone. Looking at the clock, it read 3:30. Only about three more hours. Then he had to put up with the Dursley's. It wasn't quite as bad this summer, because of Dudley suffering from a severe case of obesity. His school nurse had forced Petunia and Vernon to send Dudley to a "special camp for special boys", or in normal people language a fat camp. 

However, that didn't mean that the Dursley's were going to be any nicer to him. In fact, they were probably worse than ever. They had him up at six in the morning to cook breakfast for them, and if they didn't like it or they liked it too much than they wouldn't give him any. He then had to do a list of chores before he received any lunch, which in itself resembled the form of half a sandwich and a glass of water. He then had another list of chores to be done before supper, and more than once he had missed supper working late. The only time they left him to himself was at night. The long nights. He rarely got more than a few hours of sleep, and when he did he felt nauseous upon waking.

The reason he didn't sleep was because of the dreams he kept having. Horrible nightmares. He knew that he deserved them, because he had killed Cedric… no, don't think like that Potter. You know you couldn't have stopped Voldemort and Pettigrew from killing Cedric. But still. If I had just taken the cup. That's what Cedric had wanted. Its not like I didn't want to. God knows I wanted that cup. Stupid conscience. If I didn't have a conscience I could probably be asleep right now. And if I had taken that cup alone then Cedric could probably be alive right now.

He had to get off that topic. He had found that it hurt worst when he was thinking of Cedric. He looked at the clock again. 4:08. He decided to do some homework, and took out his books from under the floor. _Why is Merlin considered the greatest wizard ever? 4 parchments. _"My god," he thought, "who could possibly care about this stuff". Right now he wished more than ever that he had Hermione sitting next to him, helping him with his homework. He hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione yet this summer, but it had only been two weeks. Two long, lonely weeks. Anyway, _Merlin is considered the greatest wizard ever because… _

By the time he finished, it was a little after six. Just then, there was the annoying "Harry!" he heard every morning from his aunt. He went down, and after slightly burning the scrambled eggs, received no breakfast.

"Boy, I want all this done by lunch time, do I make myself clear," thundered Vernon, handing Harry a list. "And another thing, you woke me up last night with your incessant pen scratching. Let me make it clear that if that ever happens again you will be out on the streets before you could say 'blood magic'."

"Oh, Uncle Vernon, you said the 'm' word." 

"Don't patronize me boy, or you'll regret it." Vernon was getting red now, but he had gotten Harry started. "Yeah, like anything you could do could make me regret it," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BOY!" Vernon was yelling now.

"NOTHING YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!" Harry snapped. It was probably because he was so tired, but suddenly he just couldn't take any more of Vernon's crap.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO US. WE TAKE YOU OFF THE STREETS AND TAKE CARE OF YOU FOR 14 YEARS AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT US!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! PROBABLY WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER ON THE STREET!"

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER WAS A STUPID BITCH AND GOT HERSELF KILLED!"

"What did you just say," Harry said very quietly.

"AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT GODFATHER BULLSHIT, BECAUSE I DON'T SEE HIM HERE TO SAVE YOU AND HAVEN'T THE PAST 3 YEARS!"

"What did you just say," repeated Harry, again very quietly, almost so Vernon couldn't hear it.

"I SAID YOUR MOTHER WAS A STUPID BITCH!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, and tried to run out.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, BOY!" Vernon grabbed Harry as he tried to run out.

Harry turned slowly. "To get my wand, and TURN YOUR FAT ASS INTO A MONGOOSE!"

Vernon didn't do anything for a minute but stare at Harry and hold onto his arm. Then, all of a sudden, he reared back and backhanded Harry as hard as he could. He then pulled him up, and backhanded him again. He then threw Harry into the wall as hard as he could, and Harry stayed on the ground.

"Listen here, you bloody stupid kid. I am going to work. Petunia is going shopping. When we get back, you will be gone. You will not be back this summer. You will not be back next summer. You will not be back ever. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" He waited a few seconds, and Harry, lying on the ground, said nothing. Vernon threw his coffee on Harry, then asked again, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

With that, Petunia and Vernon left the house, got in their cars, and left, leaving Harry lying on the floor. He burst out crying. He had contained himself when they were around, but now he couldn't take it. Cedric's death, not sleeping for weeks, and now this. He had no place to go, no family, he wasn't supposed to go to the Weasley's, and Sirius was on the run. He had to go somewhere. He thought of writing to Dumbledore, but then remembered that he had just sent a letter with Hedwig. He knew that he couldn't just stay, because the Dursley's would probably hit him again. That's it. He would go to Diagon Alley and wait there for Hedwig so he could ask Dumbledore if he could go to the Burrow.

Dragging himself up, he went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had two red welts on his face where his uncle had hit him, his face was all tear streaked, and his hair was a mess (although that was nothing new). He took a quick shower, combed his hair, and got dressed in his best muggle clothes. He still had the welts on his face, but what was he going to do about that. With that, he gathered up his trunk, with all his books, homework, Firebolt, and his invisibility cloak in it, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and left.


	2. Default Chapter Title

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF MERLIN  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
A/N Sorry the last one was so short. I'm not sure how regularly these will be coming out, thanks to basketball, but I'll try to get them out as soon as possible. Please keep reviewing. Oh, and the standard disclaimer goes with this as with all other stories.  
  
Harry walked out of the house and caught a whiff of fresh air. It felt strange and refreshing to him, as he hadn't been out of the house since he had been there, except to weed the garden. It woke him up from the stupor that he had been in, and he finally thought of the reality of the situation. He was a fourteen-year-old wizard, on summer vacation, not allowed to do magic, with a dark lord who wanted him dead. It wasn't an extremely pleasant situation to be in, especially since he really didn't have anywhere to go. Finally, he decided to walk to the bus station and get a ticket to London with the money he had borrowed from Vernon's desk.   
  
Upon arriving at the station, he got an evil look from the man selling tickets, but was allowed to purchase a seat without any questions. His bus arrived at nine, but it was only eight-thirty so he had a little while to sit and think. He thought about all that had happened since this morning. Harry didn't care what happened to the Dursley's. No matter how much they hated him and his mother, nobody should call her that. He wished that Sirius were with him, because if he had heard Vernon say that, then he would have flipped. And when Sirius flips, you don't want to be anywhere near him.   
  
The bus ride went smooth all the way to London, though people did give him funny looks when he loaded his trunk and owl cage into the baggage compartment. However, once he was safely off the bus, he realized that although he was in London, he had no clue as to where he was or where Diagon Alley was. He had never been in muggle London before, save the infamous ride on the underground with Hagrid before his first year. He could get a cab, but he didn't have any more muggle money after buying a quick breakfast at the bus station.   
  
After asking many people if they knew where the Leaky Cauldron was, he finally just gave up and started out of the station. After walking for about an hour, he was completely lost, and it looked like he didn't want to be in this part of town. Wanting to sit down and think a bit, he wandered into a side alley and sat down. He was exhausted from walking this far on so little sleep. He started to think about how he was going to get to Diagon Alley, but finally let his dreariness overtake him and slowly felt his eyelids fall down over his eyes.  
  
"Well, now, what do wese gots here?"  
"It looks like a wee kiddie, come to stay in our alley."  
"Well, we can'ts be havin' that now, can we."  
"We don't like little kiddie's staying in our alley."  
"Let's see what it's got in its suitcase."  
"You idiot, that's a trunk."  
"Hey, don't you be callin' me no idiot!"  
  
When Harry finally opened his eyes, he saw two very large men wrestling at his feet. Both were very dirty, with long hair and filthy clothes, resembling Sirius except for their eyes. Finally, the larger of the two pinned the other one down and threw his hat down the alley. As soon as he was let up, he ran and got his hat and both stared at Harry.  
  
"Who are ya, and what are ya doin' here?" asked the bigger of the two.  
"Ya, what right 'ave you got to come and sleep in our alley," asked the one with the hat.  
"This is our alley, and we own it, so you better 'ave got a good reason for being here," said the bigger one.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just sat down to have a rest and I think that I'll be going now, thank you," replied Harry. He started to back towards his trunk, getting ready to grab it and run if necessary.   
"Aw, I'm sorry if my stupid friend here scared you. Don't worry, we won't hurt ya. All we want to do is have a look around that trunk of yours, that's all."  
  
They started advancing on Harry, who, realizing that they had just cut off his escape, bent down to pick up a piece of wood that was lying on the ground. However, when he did this, the larger of the two leapt at him and tackled him. Pinning him to the ground, he lay on top of Harry while his partner opened Harry's trunk.   
  
"Whoa, this is some weird stuff. Do you know how much this nice silvery cloak could get us from Stone? A lot! Man, look at this stuff!" As the guy got up slightly to look in Harry's trunk, Harry started yelling for help. The guy shoved his hand over Harry's mouth quickly, but Harry bit his hand. "Dammit! You little bastard, you're gonna pay for that one!" He started to pull Harry upright, but just then someone shouted, "FREEZE!"  
  
The men immediately stopped moving, and the large one dropped Harry as he put his hands behind his head.  
"All right, listen to me closely, because I'm only going to do this once. You two leave, now, and I don't want to see you here again. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, sir, we going right this second." With that, Harry's two assailants ran off down the streets of London. Very slowly, Harry got up and turned to face the new arrival, which appeared in the form of an old man.   
"Harry Potter?" staggered the man Harry was facing.  
"Um, yes, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"  
"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Mundungus Fletcher."  
"I heard Professor Dumbledore talk about you," Harry began slowly, "You were a part of his group that fought Voldemort."  
"Yes, that would be me. But what in the world are you doing out here?"  
"I was looking for Diagon Alley, and I kinda got lost."  
"If by 'kinda got lost', you mean you wandered to the opposite side of London, then you are correct. Come. I will escort you to Diagon Alley. It's not good for anyone your age to be out alone wandering the streets of London and with the Dark Lord back and all. Get your stuff; I'll buy you supper at the Leaky Cauldron. It's almost seven now, and I don't suspect you've eaten?"  
"No, I kind of lost track of time." Harry gathered all the stuff into his trunk, and they started off towards the other side of London.   
  
By the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron, it was dark and quite cold for a summer night. They went inside and sat at a table towards the back. Soon the barkeep Tom came and got their orders, and they sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Finally Harry broke the silence.  
  
"How did you find me back there?"  
"Well, I was coming from a meeting in that area, and I happened to be walking past the alley when that man was holding up a invisibility cloak. Plus I'd know that cloak from anywhere, it was James'."  
"How did you know that it was my fathers'?" Harry was astounded. In a few hours, he had been rescued by and was now eating with an elderly man who said he knew his father.  
"You didn't know? I taught James and also Lily when he was at Hogwarts, then helped recruit him after he graduated for the fight against Voldemort."  
"You taught my father?"  
"That's right."  
  
Just then, the door opened and in walked two people, one of whom Harry knew very well.  
"Professor Lupin! Over here!" He yelled. Remus and the older lady he was with came over to their table and joined them.  
"Harry, how are you doing. And what are you doing here with that big old bag of-"  
"You really should mind your elders and betters, Remus. But then you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Just look at Sirius, for example." Replied Fletcher.  
"Oh, Harry, this is Arabella Figg, she used to teach at Hogwarts and is working with us against Voldemort."  
"You look so much like James, Harry, but you still have Lily's lovely eyes." Mrs. Figg told Harry.  
"Nice to meet you. Did you teach my parents too?"   
"Why yes I did. Wonderful people. Its too bad…" she trailed off. The group was silent for a minute. Then Remus spoke up: "Harry, I have to talk to you in private for a minute." Professor Lupin and Harry went off to some stools at the counter as Mrs. Figg and Mundungus continued to talk.   
  
"Harry, I talked to Professor Dumbledore about you just last week, and he said that you should not be near any magical people or communities. In fact, he specifically said that you were not supposed to leave the Dursley's at all. Now, you better have a pretty good reason for doing so or he is going to be ripped. I better get you back there before he finds out." Suddenly, an explosion came from the Make Your Own Potion stand in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. The room was suddenly brightly illuminated, and Professor Lupin noticed for the first time the welts on Harry's face. "Harry, how did you get those welts on you face?"  
"What! Oh, nothing, I just, um, was being stupid and walked into a door."  
"Harry, don't lie to me. Now, how did you get those welts?" He finished very slowly.  
"I'm not really sure."  
"Harry, did the Dursley's give you those?"  
"I don't know."  
"Harry, it's very important that you tell me how you got those."  
"I can't. I'll tell you later."  
"Fine. You can come home with me tonight, and then we'll owl Dumbledore tomorrow. Does that sound okay to you?"  
"Of course. Where do you live, anyway?"  
"It's a small cottage in South Wales, in a very small and isolated magical village. We'll get there by Floo Powder. Don't get your hopes up, because you'll probably only going to be staying one or two nights. But just so you know, if you ever need a place to stay, now or twenty years from now, my door is always open."  
"Thanks, Professor." Harry said, giving Remus a big smile.  
  
They walked back over to the table and, after eating and talking with Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher, Remus stood up.   
"Well, I think its about time for me and Harry to head out."  
"So early?" asked Arabella.  
"It's almost eleven." Replied Remus.  
"Oh my, look at the time, I should go too."  
"Okay, well me and Harry will see you guys later, all right."  
"Bye."  
"See you soon."  
  
With that, Harry grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire, saying "Caer Aeyis" as he had been instructed. Apparently, the village Remus lived in was first populated by ancient Celt wizards, naming it Caer Aeyis. Remus said that it had been rumored that this was the birthplace of Merlin himself, far from the eyes of the retreating Romans. He arrived to find himself in a poorly lit room with drab furniture and a cold hardwood floor. He just got out of the way in time to avoid being landed upon by Remus, and helped him out of the fire, then getting his trunk and placing it in the middle of the room.  
  
"Well, this is it, I'm afraid. I know it isn't much, but…  
"Professor Lupin, trust me on this one. It is a hundred times better than the Dursley's."  
"Speaking of the Dursley's, you didn't tell me how you got those things on your face."  
Harry yawned. "Oh, I'm so tired, I should go to bed. I'll tell you in the morning, okay Professor?"  
"Okay, but no getting out of it this time. You tell me how you got them in the morning. And call me Remus, please. I'll go get your room ready." Whoa, thought Harry. That had been too close. It's lucky I'm such a damn good actor. But what will I tell him in the morning…  
"There you go Harry, you trunk is in your room. The bathroom is down the hall to the right if you need to use it. I'm going to bed now also, so I'll see you in the morning. Good Night."  
"Good Night Remus." Called Harry.  
  
Harry was running through a giant maze. Hot on his tail was a gigantic blast-ended skrewt. He could see ahead of him Krum putting Cedric under Crucio. When he reached Cedric, a wall appeared in front of him and Krum disappeared. They all disappeared. The maze turned into a quidditch field, and he and Cedric were on broomsticks. He could hear Lee Johnson announcing:  
And it all comes down to this, folks. Potter and Diggory, looking for the snitch while the entire school and practically the entire world look on. OH MY, it looks like Diggory sees the snitch. He's going after it, and it looks like it's going to be his, but wait. Potter is going into a Wronski Feint! It's working, Diggory is following. They're getting closer to the ground now, picking up speed. And Potter pulls up, saving himself like the coward that he is. OH MY GOD! IT APPEARS THAT DIGGORY HAS GONE HEAD FIRST INTO THE GROUND. They're giving the signal that he is dead folks. Spread the word. HARRY POTTER KILLED CEDRIC DIGGORY! HARRY POTTER HAS KILLED CEDRIC DIGGORY!  
  
Harry woke up with the blankets on the floor and the sheets covered in sweat. Even at a place where he felt completely safe, he still couldn't get any sleep. The clock on the windowsill said 2:34 in the morning. That's not good, he thought. There was no way to get back to sleep after on of his dreams, he had tried repeatedly. Also, Remus probably wouldn't expect him up until eight or nine in the morning, being a normal teenager. He turned on his light and did the thing that took his mind off Cedric the best at night, homework. God, he hated homework. History of Magic was the worst. Look at this, he was surprised it didn't put him to sleep, but nothing could do that. How has the Code of Merlin effected modern Magical Law? Who in their right mind could possibly care about that stuff? Not even Hermione cared about the history of magic. He missed Hermione more than he let himself realize before. He missed all his friends. Right now he would take anyone short of Draco Malfoy, just because he knew they would reassure him, tell him that what happened wasn't his fault. But no one besides himself, Dumbledore, and Sirius knew what had really happened.  
  
He finished working on his homework for the night at 6:00, and put his stuff back into his trunk. He then climbed back into bed, scary for him because he remembered what had happened the night before. But Remus would be up soon, and Harry had to pretend he was sleeping for at least two hours.  
  
After two of the most boring hours of his life, he got up and pulled some robes on. It had just turned eight, so he figured that it would be safe for him to be up without suspect from Remus. He went down the hall of the one floor cottage into the kitchen, where Remus was making a breakfast of pancakes and bacon from a magical cookbook.  
  
"God damn pancakes! Won't cook right for me!" He just then turned around, and noticed Harry standing in the doorway. "Oh, sorry about that Harry. Its just that, you know, cooking isn't exactly the right thing for me to do first thing in the morning, and seeing as I don't usually have company…  
  
"It's okay, I'll just have some toast."  
"Thank god! Well, if for some strange reason you want some black pancakes, they're in the trash."  
"Um, I think I'm gonna pass on that."  
"Wise choice. We have to talk to Dumbledore today, Harry, to figure out what to do with you. But first, we have to talk. Now, I know I'm not your father, and I'm not even Sirius, but your going to have to trust me. You know that I care for you like my own son and don't want anything bad to happen to you. I heard you last night; you were up from 2:00 until you came out at eight. You have dark circles under your eyes, and I can tell from being around you that you're not sleeping. Also, you have those things on your face. Can you tell me where you got them?"  
"All right, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anybody."  
"I promise."  
"Okay, I got these because…" Harry stopped for a minute to compose himself, and then said, "Vernon Dursley hit me. I also have a big bruise on my chest because he threw me into the wall."  
"Harry, I know that this is hard for you, but you have to tell me why."  
"Because I told him I was going to turn his fat ass into a mongoose."  
"You know you shouldn't have done that. But it doesn't make a difference, he still shouldn't have hurt you."  
"I only said that because he called my mom a…"  
"What did he call Lily?" Remus said very slowly.  
"A stupid bitch!"  
"Well now, that's interesting. Would you excuse me." Remus said this very calm, but Harry could tell he was about to explode. Remus walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and shut the door. Harry could hear him yelling at the top of his voice, but could only make out snatches of what he was saying. "THAT SONOFABITCH!" "I'M GONNA GET HIM FOR THAT ONE!" "HOW DARE HE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT LILY!"  
  
After a few minutes, Remus regained his composure and rejoined Harry at the table.  
"Well, this changes things a tad bit. I will need to inform Dumbledore of what had happened and what was said. You can stay here, there is an old muggle TV in the living room. I'll be back before lunch, okay?"  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine here, all right."  
"Bye then. Oh, and by the way Harry, don't tell Sirius what Vernon said about Lily, because he's not as calm as I am."  
"Okay, I won't."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Harry sat at the table for a while after that, thinking about what Remus had said. He knew that Harry hadn't been sleeping, and that the Dursley's had hurt him. He was going to tell Dumbledore, but what was Dumbledore going to do about it. He surely wasn't going to have to go back to the Dursley's, but he also probably couldn't go to the Weasley's. What had Dumbledore said? Was it that he wasn't safe in the wizarding world? Did that mean that he couldn't stay at any wizard household? He hoped not, seeing as though he had no friends in the muggle world. Would they send him to a Muggle family to live with during the summer, to adopt him? He hoped not. But there wasn't anything he could do about it, so he went out to watch TV in the miniature living room.  
  
Just after eleven, Remus apparated into the house with someone else. When they stood up, Harry could see that it was Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore then turned to speak to Harry.  
  
"Ah Harry, I trust that you are having a good time with Remus."  
"Very good, sir. You don't think I could stay here?"  
"Unfortunately, no. You are at this moment being tracked by followers of Voldemort, and we must get you into the muggle world as soon as possible. Harry, Remus told me what happened. You cannot live getting only a few hours of sleep a night, and with the guilt of what the Dursley's did to you. You said something that you should not of said, but that is no reason to hit a child. When you are in your new home you will be getting sleeping potions periodically."  
  
"Where is my new home, sir?"  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I'll be back with the next one soon. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and continue reviewing.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF MERLIN  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
A/N Thanks to all of you for reviewing, and please, please keep it up. I would especially like to thank Zybenklazzshanta (SP?) and the Fifth Marauder for their advice. Oh, and Rufus, if you read this, please get the next part of And When the Dawn Begins up. I appreciate all reviews, but if you have any advice or criticisms then I would love to hear it.  
  
  
"Where will I be staying, sir?"  
"Well as you know, its not safe to stay in any magical place for too long other than Hogwarts, because of the, uh, situation. However, I still think that you will be pleased with the place we found for you. You will be staying with the Granger's until school begins." Harry was silent, thinking about this. He was excited. How could he have forgotten? Hermione was muggle born, so of course he could stay there. All he knew about Hermione's family was that they were muggles and both her parents were dentists. He had never really met them outside of Diagon Alley once and when they picked up Hermione at the end of the term.  
  
  
"That will be satisfactory, I hope, Mr. Potter?"  
"Of course, Professor. I would love to."  
"I thought you would. Hermione's parents have already agreed to have you. You will go there in two days, when they get back from their vacation. During that time myself and other wizards will be putting up protecting charms on the house, and you will stay at Hogwarts. There is somebody there who will be glad to see you."  
"Sirius?"  
"That is correct. You will have two days to spend with Mr. Black before you head to Hermione's."  
  
  
Harry was ecstatic. Not only would he be staying at Hermione's house, but also he would have two days of just him and Sirius. He packed all his stuff into his trunk, and using Floo Powder arrived at Hogwarts a few seconds later. His godfather, Sirius Black, helped him out of the fire. Sirius looked much different from when he had seen him last. He was clean-shaven, washed, and had his hair washed and combed. His face was no longer gaunt, but full now and filled with concern as he looked down at Harry.  
  
  
"Harry, how are you? You had me so scared when you went off like that. I heard what the Dursley's did to you. I wanted to go right down there and show them a thing or two, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me."  
"It's okay, I'm all right, really. It didn't hurt that much."  
"It doesn't matter if it hurt, they shouldn't have done it."  
"It's okay, really Sirius."  
"I guess so. Anyway, I found a new passage to the kitchens from the Gryfindor common room that isn't on the Marauder's Map." With that, Sirius pulled Harry off towards the common room.  
  
  
The next day was reminiscent of that, Sirius pulling Harry all over the castle, showing him all the new stuff he had discovered, raiding the kitchen, playing tricks on Peeves with the invisibility cloak, overall just having fun. By the time it was time for bed, Harry was so tired that he climbed up the tower to his room and fell right asleep. Sirius was going to be sleeping in the common room.  
  
  
It was the second task. He was in the lake and swimming towards a single person tied up on the bottom of the lake. As he got closer, could see that it was Cedric. Cedric was calling to him: "Help Harry, you have to save me! I can't breathe, I can't breathe!"  
Harry got to him, but couldn't untie the heavy ropes that were binding Cedric. He tried and tried, but just couldn't do it. Finally, he gave up and started back towards the top of the lake. He peered back, and Cedric was looking at him with pleading eyes and yelling, "No Harry, come back and save me!" But he continued to the top of the lake. He could hear Lugo Bagman's voice; "It's official folks; Harry Potter his killed Cedric Diggory! Harry Potter killed Cedric Diggory!"  
  
  
With that, Harry awoke with a start. He was lying on the floor, twisted in blankets. He glanced up at the clock which read "Go back to sleep." With a sigh he got up, knowing that he could not go back to sleep tonight. He didn't even feel like doing homework, but not wanting to stay in his room until dawn, got up and put on some robes. Deciding to go to the library and read something, he walked out stealthily down the stairs and out of the common room without waking Sirius, and continued on to the library.  
  
  
When he got there, he started looking for a book to read. Finally, he came across one that would keep him occupied for the next few hours, "1001 Incredibly Long and Complicated Quidditch Plays for the Top Players." Settling back into an easy chair, he began reading. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps outside the door and swiveled around to see who was there. Looking at him from across the room was Sirius.  
"Harry, what are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't sleep, that's all."  
" No, that's not it. Remus told me you did the same thing at his house the other day. You have dark circles under your eyes, and I know that you haven't been sleeping for a while. Now, why are you not sleeping?"  
"I have dreams."  
"What kind of dreams?"  
"Nightmares," Harry started slowly. "Nightmares about Cedric."  
"How long have you had them?"  
"Since I got out of the hospital wing at the end of the Tournament."  
"Jeez, Harry, why didn't you tell anyone. It's been weeks since you had a good nights rest."  
"I was going to tell you, I just forgot."  
"Yeah, right. Come on, we'll break into Snape's office and steal some supplies to make you a sleeping potion. Plus we can leave him a little present…"  
  
  
Half an hour and a package of Canary Creams later, Harry was back in his room with Sirius ready to take the sleeping potion.  
"I made it light because it's already four in the morning, so you won't sleep too long. I'll be sleeping right over here in Ron's bed, if you need me. Goodnight." Harry drank the potion, which tasted horrible, and immediately felt relaxed. With a quick "goodnight" to Sirius, he lay back on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
"Harry? Harry? Harry!"  
With the last "Harry", Harry Potter was blown out of sleep, the first dreamless, full sleep that he had had since the day. The day. But wait. That was a female voice that had woken him up, not Sirius. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into a pair of hazelnut eyes, a nice face, and a head full of bushy hair. Or, in other words, Hermione. "What are you doing here, Hermione? You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."  
"You idiot, it is tomorrow. Sirius said that he might have mixed up the portions of the sleeping potion for a human with that of a buffalo, so you've been sleeping since yesterday morning."  
  
  
Harry finally became fully alert. "No, that can't be. I still have another day to spend with Sirius. I have to spend another day with him."  
"Sirius said that he was really sorry, and that he might visit us at my house."  
"Well, I guess it's all right. Come on, I'm starved, lets go get some breakfast."  
"It's five at night Harry."  
"I don't really care, I'm starved. Go downstairs and tell them I'll be down in a minute."  
"Okay. See you down there."  
  
  
With that, Hermione jumped up and left. Harry threw off his robes and hopped in the shower. He finished as quickly as he could, then threw on some muggle clothes he hoped were clean and raced down the stairs. In the Gryffindor common room, he found Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonall, Hermione, and two people who he assumed were Hermione's parents.  
"Harry," started Hermione, "This is my Mom, Susan, and this is my Dad, Eric."  
"So nice to finally meet you, Harry," said Hermione's mom. "Hermione is always talking about you."  
"Yes, trust us, she just doesn't stop," said her dad. "You can call me Eric, okay."  
"Okay, it's nice to finally meet you," Harry blushed as he said that. Hermione talked about him all the time?  
"Oy, Harry, I need a word with you upstairs really quick," said Sirius.  
"Okay, um, I'll be back down in a minute everybody. Nice to meet you."  
  
  
Once Harry and Sirius were upstairs, Sirius motioned for him to sit on the bed.  
"Okay Harry, this is going to be rather difficult, so lets get this over with quickly."  
"Get what over with?"  
"Dumbledore asked me to talk to you about something."  
"About what?"  
"I'm getting to it."  
"Getting to what?"  
"I'm trying to tell you."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"Dumbledore asked me to talk to you about…"  
"What?"  
"Well, you see, you're getting older now, and seeing as James isn't here, he asked me to talk to you about…"  
"You're confusing me."  
"Just hold on a minute."  
"Okay."  
"Now, you and Hermione have been friends for a long time."  
"Yea?"  
"And both of you are getting older now."  
"I would think so."  
"Now, sometimes when people get older and into their teens, friendships can change."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Well, sometimes, er, they want to be more than friends with each other."  
"Is this about sex?"  
"Bingo. Now be quite so I can finish this."  
"Hurry up."  
"Okay, and sometimes they want to express what they feel for each other in, um, physical ways."  
"Imagine that."  
"So seeing as you are staying at Hermione's house, and you have been friends with her so long, you might want to express your love in a physical way."  
"That's disgusting Sirius."  
"Just remember that you both are only fourteen going on fifteen, so think before you act."  
"You're talking about Hermione! She's my friend!"  
"Yeah, well things change. Mentally and physically. You know about that too, right?"  
"Yes I know!"  
"All right, calm down. But if you do decide to express yourselves in a physical way, don't get caught, because her parents will kill you."  
"Sirius!"  
"There, all done. Now I remember why I didn't have kids," Sirius muttered.  
"Lets just forget that little conversation, shall we?" asked Harry.  
"You better not, because I'm not doing that again. Now come on, lets go downstairs."  
  
  
When Harry and Sirius returned downstairs, Hermione pulled Harry over to one side and asked him what that had been about, with Harry replying that she didn't want to hear it.   
"Hey, Hermione, I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat. We can go see Dobby while we're at it."  
"Okay, and after that I want to stop in at the library after. I have to look up something for my Runes homework."  
"Works for me." Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, is it all right if we go get something to eat and go to the library?"  
"Certainly. We are going to head up to my office, so when you are done head on up there."  
"Thank you, Professor." With that, Hermione and Harry turned and went out of the common room. On the way down to the kitchens, Hermione talked about her vacation. She had gone to Algeria, and while she was there she had studied all the famous Moorish and Punic magical sites, returning with the knowledge of all the former wizards and witches, which she was now relating to Harry piecemeal. Harry was only half listening, and it continued like that until they reached the picture with the fruit basket on it. After tickling the pear, they went into the bustling kitchens. He was surprised it was so busy, seeing as it was the summer.  
  
  
Suddenly, a fast flying object hurdled at Harry, and attached itself around his torso. As he looked down, he saw a very happy-looking Dobby giving him a hug.   
"Ah, Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby. And he brought his Herm-o-ninny! Where is Harry's Weasel?"  
"Hi Dobby. Ron is at home, and couldn't come to see you. You don't happen to have any extra food around here, do you?"  
"Of course we do. Dobby always has food for Harry Potter and his friends." With that Dobby handed him a gigantic tray full of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.   
"Where's Winky, Dobby?" asked Hermione.  
"Ah, Winky is up cleaning the rooms with some others. Don't worry about her, she's doing much better now."  
"I'd love to stay and chat Dobby, but we have to get to the library and then to Dumbledore right away," Harry cut in.  
"Of course! Dobby is very sorry for holding you up, Mista Potter and Herm-o-ninny. You can just leave the tray and pitchers in the library and Dobby will be along to pick them up later."  
"Thanks Dobby. We'll see you when school starts again in a few months, okay."  
"Bye now." Harry handed Hermione the pitcher of pumpkin juice and they started out of the kitchens, not easy for Harry because of the size of the tray he was carrying.   
  
  
When they reached the library, Hermione put the pitcher down on a table and ran off to get the book she needed. Harry, not having eaten for a day, dug right into the sandwiches and poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice. He sat in silence for a few minutes, then Hermione returned.  
"Did you find it?"  
"Yea, I found it. I only needed an ancient rune that wasn't on our charts."  
"Sounds like fun. Makes me feel sorry I never took runes. Right."  
"You be quiet. Runes is a very interesting class." "I'll have to take your word for it, because I'm not going to find out."  
"Hey, what were you talking to Sirius about back there?"  
"Hermione, you don't want to know. Trust me."  
"Fine, if you don't want to tell me. I just thought that we were friends that could share everything. I never keep anything from you."  
"Time-turner."  
"I didn't have a choice."  
"If you really want to know, Sirius told me to not have sex with you and if I did to not have your parents catch us!"  
"WHAT!"  
"I told you you didn't want to know."  
"He said that!"  
"I don't know why he did."  
"He thinks that we…"  
"I don't know," said Harry. "He just said it. That's what you get for not trusting me."  
"Sorry. Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwww. Now he got me thinking about that."  
"Hey, I'm not that bad."  
"Eeeeewwwww."  
"Okay, cut it out."  
"Fine."  
"Not my fault I'm dead sexy."  
"Shut up Harry," was Hermione's reply to that, along with a pillow thrown at him.  
  
  
When they finished eating, they left the tray, pitcher, and cups on the table and went up to Dumbledore's office. Everybody was up there already, and Harry's trunk was in the middle of the room. Also, the owl cage was there with Hedwig residing inside.   
"Ah, I see that your owl has found its way back to you. I must say I was a little anxious when I received it. You were lucky to meet Mundungus and Remus when you did," said Dumbledore.  
"Huh?" asked Hermione.   
"Don't worry, I'll tell you what happened later," whispered Harry to the side. "Do you have any information on what Voldemort is up to, Professor?"  
"Unfortunately, no. We believe that Voldemort is using his time to gain new supporters and consolidate the newfound power he has. If I hear anything of importance, I will owl it to you immediately."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"I do believe that you should be off now, Mr. Potter. Are you all set, Susan and Eric?"  
"Yes Albus, I do believe that we'll be fine," replied Susan.  
"Okay then. You can travel using my fireplace. You will need to say "Granger Manor" to reach your destination. Harry and Hermione can go first. Good-bye everybody." Harry and Hermione stepped into the fire, shouted Granger Manor, and were off.   
  
  
When they came down, Harry could see that they were in a large, fancy sitting room with very expensive furniture. The fireplace was gigantic, and he could stand up in it without hitting his head. As he walked out into the middle of the room, he could see more of the walls. They were covered with paintings of rich looking men in suits, some looking like they dated back to the renaissance. As he spun around taking in his new surroundings, Hermione stood of to one side smiling at him.  
"So, do you like it?"  
"Wow, Hermione, I had no idea…"  
"We had rich ancestors with holding in the sugar colonies and seats in the House of Lords. And when your parents are both very successful dentists that own their own business, you have a bit of money."  
Just then, Hermione's parents popped into the fireplace with Hedwig and Harry's trunk.   
"So, Harry," Susan began, "How do you like our home?"  
"It's amazing!"  
"I hoped you would like it. Hermi, why don't you give Harry the grand tour?"  
"Mom, don't call me that!"  
"Fine, whatever Hermi, just show Harry around."  
  
  
Hermione set off to show Harry the house. It was a very large manor home, Hermione said, constructed in the 1700s and remodeled many times. It had so many rooms that Harry couldn't remember half of them, plus a large estate that had a huge swimming pool, stables, and tennis courts. As Harry stood gawking at the enormity of it all, Hermione stood there laughing at him. He couldn't believe that this was Hermione's home. She was rich. She was richer than anyone he had ever known. If only Ron was here to see this, he thought. But she didn't act rich at all. She acted like any other person, like him and Ron. He had to give that to her, the other rich people he knew were horrible, like Malfoy.  
  
  
"Harry. Harry. Harry!"  
"Huh, what?"  
"Wake up! I was just asking you if you had ever been swimming before?"  
"Besides the second task, nope. And that was the gillyweed then, not me swimming. I think Dudley tried to drown me once, but that's it."  
"Stupid muggles. Don't worry, we can go for a swim tomorrow and I can show you how."  
"Um, I don't exactly have anything to swim in."  
"Don't worry about it, we have extras."  
"Hermione. I don't know what to say. Maybe thanks?"  
"Don't say 'thanks', you're my friend and you needed somewhere to stay. It took a little convincing on my dad's part, but your fine here. It was getting to boring anyway. Come on; let's go in, it's getting late. I'll show you your room."  
"Yea, I should probably tell Ron that I'm here so he doesn't worry."  
Hermione walked in silence for a bit, then said "Harry, please don't tell Ron about my family. It just doesn't seem right."  
"Sure, don't worry. I won't mention a thing, I promise."  
"Thanks Harry. You're a good friend."  
"You too."  
"Come on, this is getting too sentimental for me. Last one in the house gets a beating from a pillow!" Hermione took off, leaving Harry gaping behind her, then, without another word, took off after her.  
  
  
Harry was in his room. It was enormous, with a desk, a closet, a television, and a four-poster bed. It was just past midnight, and he had just said goodnight to Hermione before going into his room. He got out of his muggle clothes and lay on the bed, thinking. He heard scratches at the window, and when Harry opened it he found a letter from Sirius and a goblet with an anti-spill spell on it.  
  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Just thought that you might like some sleeping potion. I'll send the ingredients to make an entire batch tomorrow, and Hermione can help you mix it. Take this for tonight, and don't worry because I think I got it right this time. Hope you're having fun, -Sirius.  
  
  
Good ole' Sirius to the rescue, thought Harry. Now he could sleep normally. He hoped that Sirius got it right this time, though. He drank the potion, then lay back on the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
A/N Please keep reviewing! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Finally, if anyone knows how to get HTML to work, please email me at simplefan00@hotmail.com  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF MERLIN  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
A/N  
  
  
Whack!  
Harry Potter awoke in his room to find Hermione standing at the side of his bed with a pillow, still in her nightgown.  
"Hermione, go away! Harry need sleep now."  
"Come on, wake up. It's nine already. My mum and dad have already left for their office."  
"No. Need sleep now!"  
Harry, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you asked for it." With that, Hermione leapt on Harry's bed, then started beating him with a pillow. After a minute, he gave up trying to sleep and started to fight back. After a good five-minute battle, a truce was declared without any clear winner.  
"Okay Hermione, out now. I have to put some clothes on. I don't exactly think that your parents would appreciate it if I walked around in my boxers around you."  
"Yeah, clothes probably would be a good idea. I've got to go feed my Crooky-Shanks. Come down to the kitchen after, and we can attempt to cook breakfast."   
  
  
Making sure that Hermione had left, Harry hopped out from underneath the blankets and threw on some of his muggle clothes and went downstairs, finding Hermione all ready in the kitchen making toast. After a quick breakfast, Hermione grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled him up from the little table.  
"Let's go for a swim. Nothing will wake you up like a swim in the morning. I'll go get you something that you can swim in."  
"Um, Hermione, you do know that I can't swim, right?"  
Hermione considered this new evidence for a minute. Finally, she said, "That's okay, I can teach you. Now come on, were losing precious minutes of possible swimming time." Running off into the house, Harry waited in apprehension. He had never been in water before besides the second task, and he didn't exactly want to go in now. But when Hermione had her mind set on something, there was no changing it. If there was one thing that he learned from having a female best friend, it was that when a girl had her mind set on something, there was no changing it.  
  
  
Hermione ran back in and tossed Harry a rather small bathing suit, or so Harry thought.  
"Go up and change in your room, then come down to the pool. And hurry up!" Not wanting to argue Harry walked up to his room and changed. When he was done, he walked back down to the pool and saw that Hermione was in the pool. Standing by the side for a minute, he watched her swim. She looked pretty good at it, and he once again had second thoughts about this.  
"Harry, all you have to do right now is jump in right here and get used to the water. It's shallow and you can stand up in it." Harry took off his shirt a little sheepishly, then took a running leap into the water. It was nice and warm, and he felt comfortable as he stood in it up to his neck. He splashed around a little bit, and got the feel of the pool as he tried to float. Turning back to Hermione, he could see that she was frowning at something.  
"Hermione, whats up?"  
"Harry, how did you get that thing on your back?"  
"What thing on my back?"  
"That big bruise," Hermione said she swam over. "It goes all the way from here to here." As she said this she gingerly poked him on the back of his right shoulder and at the small of his back on the right side. Oh no, Harry thought. That must be from when the Dursley's threw me into the wall. Well, at least she didn't notice the bruises on my face.  
"And not only that, but you have two big bruises on your face." Well, scratch that one thought Harry. He didn't want to tell her the how he had gotten them, but he knew that she was going to try.  
"Harry, how did you get those." He didn't answer, but just stared at his feet through the pool.  
"Harry, how did you get those," Hermione repeated. Harry didn't move, but just then a large barn owl flew in and dropped a package in Hermione's hands. Harry, thankful for the distraction, bade her open it at once. They waded over to the side of the pool, and she opened it. Inside were a few vials containing materials for what was probably a potion, and also a note. Oh, no, thought Harry. This wasn't going to be good.  
The note said:  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
How is life at Hermione's? I hope that you're having fun, but not TOO much fun, if you know what I mean. I hope the sleeping potion last night worked, and I enclosed ingredients for a week's worth of potion. You and Herm can mix it, or if you're not going to tell her mix it yourself. Dumbledore told me to only give you enough for a week to give you your strength back, then you have to fight it on your own. Have a lot of fun, and BE RESPONSIBLE.  
-Sirius  
  
  
Hermione was not looking too happy, and dragged herself out of the pool. Drying herself off, she started to walk inside.  
"Hermione, where are you going?"  
"Dammit Harry! Why didn't you tell me? I'm supposed to be one of your two best friends, and supposed to help you through your problems. Not have you keep them from me because you don't trust me!" She turned and ran in the house without a backward glance. This was not what Harry wanted at all, Hermione mad at him while he was at her house. Drying himself off and throwing on a shirt, he went off after her.  
  
  
He found her lying on her bed in her room and went to sit down next to her. He didn't really want to do this, but it was better than having Hermione mad at him.  
"Hermione." Silence. "Hermi!"  
"Don't call me that! I hate that name!"  
"Are you mad at me for something?"  
Hermione didn't answer. She thought to herself over and over again that it wasn't Harry's fault that the male race was stupid, and to not explode at him for being so thick.  
"I'll take that as a yes, okay. Hermione, I had a good reason for not telling you about everything, I do."  
"This ought to be good." Hermione turned to look at him.  
"First, I didn't tell you about the dreams because I didn't want you to worry about me. Everyone always does, and I don't need it."  
"Harry I'm your friend! Of course I would worry about you, but I would also help you through it!" "I know Hermione, I was just stupid!"  
"Well, obviously!"  
"Well I'm sorry, all right!"  
"What about the bruises?" Here Harry stopped and turned away. Turning back, he looked Hermione in the eyes.  
"Do you know why I left the Dursley's?"  
"No, why did you leave?"  
"Because that's where I got the bruises." It took a minute for that to sink in, and Harry looked away again. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." "It's okay." "No it isn't. I shouldn't have done the suspicious evil person thing." Hermione looked at Harry closely, trying to gauge what he was thinking. Finally giving up, she got up and sat down on the bed next to him. "It's okay Harry. It's just that with You-know-who back and all…"  
"Hermione Granger, I order you this moment to forget it. You're perfectly right to worry about me, because, I mean, just look at what's happened." "Let me make it up to you."  
"How?"  
"Those are Dudley's old clothes, aren't they?" "Yes," replied Harry, looking puzzled.  
"My mum's always complaining about your horrible clothes, so she kind of gave me some money to get you some knew one's." Hermione, not giving Harry a chance to respond, pulled him out the door by his arm.   
  
  
Three hours and a lot of money later, Harry and Hermione were walking back to the house along a muggle sidewalk burdened with bags. Hermione pulled him onto a path through the woods, saying that it was a shortcut. They were all alone, but as they went over a small rise they could see two people walking the opposite way hand in hand. As they got closer, they could see that it was a girl about their age scantily clad with a boy who looked about twenty. All of a sudden Hermione gasped and pulled Harry to one side.  
"Harry, I know that girl from when I went to muggle school. Do not say hello, do not answer her if she says hello, do not even look at her. If there is one form of life lower than Draco Malfoy, then it's her." They kept walking, but as they were about to pass the other girl spoke up in a fake nice voice.  
"Why is that HERMIONE? Hermione, how are you?" "Why just fine Alicia. I hope your doing well," replied Hermione in a forced voice.  
"I'm just fine." Turning to speak to the boy, Alicia said "Greg, go ahead and wait for me at the ice cream stand." When the boy hesitated, Alicia yelled "NOW!" Greg took off at a fast trot, leaving the three of them alone.  
Alicia turned to Hermione and said "So, are you having fun in the freak school that they sent you to?"  
"You're only calling it that because you weren't smart enough to get in." Hermione was starting to get red.  
"And you finally found a little boyfriend for yourself. Is he second hand, with that ugly scratch on him and all? I'm surprised at you, Hermione. With your family you should have been able to buy someone of the first rate."  
"He's not my boyfriend. You're just mad because I got into a real school and you had to go to public!"  
"Well, I can see that you're still a stuck up bitch!" "I can see that you still sleep with men ten years older than you!"  
"You always hated me because I'm so much more popular than you!" "You always hated me because I'm so much smarted than you!"  
Harry was starting to get scared that it might come to blows, so he stepped between them and tried to quite them down, only to be pushed out by both of the girls.  
"BITCH!"  
"WHORE!" There was a flash of green light, and suddenly everything was silent.  
  
  
An onlooker would have thought that the situation was very strange, with Hermione sitting on the ground crying and Harry standing in shock next to a small black donkey. Harry knelt on the ground next to Hermione trying to console her.  
"Oh Harry, I'm going to be expelled!" cried Hermione into Harry's shoulder. "No you won't Hermione. All it is is a quick counter spell and a memory charm and everything will be fine and bloody dandy."  
"My parents are going to kill me."  
"No they won't."  
"But the decree for underage magic-"  
"Hermione, listen to me! You are the best student in Hogwarts. There is no way that you are going to be expelled. You didn't mean to do it, it was an accident." With that said, Harry turned Alicia back into a human and did a quick memory charm on her. She looked rather dazed and confused, but she wandered off down the path in the right direction. Looking back to Hermione, he saw that she was up and walking home. Hurrying to catch up to her quick steps, he took all the bags and followed her.  
  
  
Walking directly into the living room, they heard noises coming from the little drawing room to the side. Stopping in the doorway, they looked in shock at Hermione's parents inside the room.  
"Come on Eric, they only went a few hours ago. They won't be home for a while."  
"Okay, but if they catch us it's your fault." That said, they launched into a long and deep kiss. Only about a minute later did they hear the sound of a screaming Hermione run out of the doorway, followed by a red Harry.  
  
  
Harry didn't see Hermione until it was time to eat dinner. She was in her room, and seeing as what had happened already today he thought it best to leave her alone for a few hours. He watched the television for a few hours then read one of the many books that were to be found in his room. Knocking on Hermione's door before he went down to eat, she joined him on the stairs.  
  
  
Nobody said anything for a few minutes, and then Susan broke the silence.  
"So, did you kids have fun shopping?" Harry was silent, so Hermione spoke up.  
"No, actually. On the way back I accidentally turned Alicia O'Conner into a goat."  
"WHAT!" yelled Hermione's mother.'  
"I accidentally turned her into a goat!"  
"How do you accidentally turn somebody into a goat?!"  
Harry finally spoke up, saying, "It really wasn't her fault. Alicia was provoking her and it was involuntary. It didn't do any damage, really. I turned her right back and put a memory charm on her." "It doesn't matter if she didn't mean it or not, you can't go around turning people into goats!" "Mum, please!" Susan was quite for a minute, then spoke up yet again.  
"Now, I know that you kids saw me and Eric in the drawing room today, and we need to talk about that. You see, sometimes grownups…"  
"No, mum, you are not going to do this NOW!"  
"Hermi, be quiet and listen!"  
"Mum!" "Hermi, listen now. Your father and I are a married couple, and it is okay for married couples to express their love physically." By this time Hermione had her head buried in her arms and Harry was blushing bright red.  
"I want you two to remember that you are only fourteen, and it is definitely not okay for you to express your love physically, understood?"  
"Mum. A, we know not to express our love physically. B, we don't have any love to express. C, we are friends. Just friends. Why do people not understand this?" Hermione said all of this into her arms.  
"Hermi, you know we just care about you two, and don't want anything bad to happen to the two of you." Hermione didn't say anything, but just ran upstairs to her room. Harry finished the rest of his meal silently, then left as soon as possible.  
  
  
Walking up to Hermione's room, he stopped at the door and pondered whether to go in or not. Finally deciding to go in, he opened the door and found Hermione lying on the bed with her head in a pillow.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" "NO, I'm obviously very much not! When my parents do that to me it's kind of hard to be okay!" "They just care about you, that's all." "If they cared about me then they would trust me. Oh, by the way, do you want to shag right now?" "WHAT?" "See, were not going to do anything. That just proved it right there." "Now Hermione, I know that I am incredibly hot, but you just can't go around asking a guy if he wants to have sex all the time." "Shut up Harry."  
"Hermione, give up the that pretense, we both know that no female could possibly resist me."  
"Shut up Harry."  
"Hermione, you can't deny that I'm dead sexy." The only answer he received to that was a pillow in the face. Getting up, he walked back to his own room and started reading again.  
  
  
Not much happened in the next week. Hermione's parents didn't question lecture them anymore, no more people were turned into donkey's, and there were no events from the wizarding world. Harry was finally able to sleep late, wake up and have whatever he wanted for breakfast at any time, do whatever he wanted at any given time, and overall just having fun with Hermione. After fourteen years of the Dursley's and then four years of the Hogwart's regime, he was enjoying his vacation from it all very much. He had clothes that fit, a huge room, light to do his homework by, and a large and comfortable bed that he was thoroughly enjoying. He was learning how to swim, and most importantly was getting dreamless sleep every night. Finally the day came at the end of June when he had to give up the sleeping potion. He did this rather reluctantly, but when it came time for bed he went right to sleep.  
  
  
"You stupid wizard, I'm gonna' teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Harry could feel the pain coursing through him as Uncle Vernon hit him. Over and over again he hit Harry, first slapping him hard then punching him. He threw Harry on the bed, ripped off Harry's shirt, and took off his belt. All that Harry could see or feel was the intense pain as Vernon hit him. Suddenly, Harry felt the blows stop. He turned and saw that Hermione was in the room, and Uncle Vernon was staring at her. She went over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, making all the pain disappear from his body. Hermione turned back and cursed Vernon, pushing him out the door. Then he came back in the door, but it wasn't Vernon, but Voldemort! Harry then saw that Hermione had turned into Cedric, and knew what was going to happen. There was a flash of light, the words "Avada Kedavra" and Cedric fell dead.  
  
  
Harry woke up and realized that he was screaming, and quickly stopped. He felt his back and there was nothing there but smooth skin. Realizing it was a dream; he lay back down and thought about what had happened, only to be interrupted by Hermione coming in the door in a nightgown.  
"Harry, what happened? I heard you screaming, and I thought that…" she trailed off.  
"Don't worry Hermione, it was only a dream." "But Harry, I heard you screaming." "Hermione, listen, it was only a bad dream." Hermione sat down at the edge of the bed. "Tell me about it." Harry looked away. "I don't want to," he said softly.  
"Harry, look at me." When he didn't respond, she repeated, "Harry, look at me NOW." Harry looked up slowly, finally coming to her face. "Harry, you'll never get through this if you keep it just to yourself," shivering as she said this. "Now push over and start talking, understood?" Hermione pushed Harry aside almost onto the floor and slipped under the blankets with him. By the time Harry finished it had been almost a half an hour because he had to stop every few sentences to collect himself.   
"Okay Harry, what you are going to do is go back to sleep, understood?"  
"But I can't." "Oh, but I can't," Hermione mocked him. "Harry, I'm not going back into my room and my nice warm bed until you go to sleep."  
  
  
Harry decided not to argue, instead resting his eyes. Next thing he knew, it was light out and he was lying next to Hermione when he was awoken by the loud voice of Hermione's dad. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF MERLIN  
  
  
A/N Hi everybody, sorry about the delay. I changed Internet providers from Shaysnet to Netzero, and its just coming back on. I would like to thank you all for the great reviews, and to show I'm sorry the next couple of these will be coming out very quickly. Please keep reviewing.  
  
  
"What the Hell do you think you're doing!"  
Hermione and Harry sat up quickly, rubbing their eyes and staring in bewilderment at the sight of a very angry Eric.  
"Oh, Hi Daddy. What time is it?"  
"What TIME IS IT? Get the Bloody Hell out of that bed and come over here now!"  
"What are you so angry about, Dad?" Hermione was starting to get a little angry herself, and was staring with a confused expression at her father.  
"I'll tell you what I'm angry about. MY FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER IN BED IN A NIGHTGOWN WITH A FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD MALE IN NOTHING BUT HIS BLOODY BOXERS. OTHER THAN THAT, I'M PERFECTLY FINE. NOW GET OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
Hermione reluctantly climbed out of bed, and was practically dragged down the hall by her angry father, slamming the door behind her. Harry, not daring to move, lay quietly in his bed trying to catch snatches of the yelling that were filtering down from the next corridor. Climbing out of bed, he was just finished getting dressed when Hermione's father burst through the door with a sullen looking Hermione.  
"All right, now listen up good you two. What you did was in no way right, and Dumbledore and Sirius will definitely hear about this, and we will have a long discussion on this when I get back. You are very lucky that your mother and I have this conference in Brussels to go to. However, when we are there Hermione's cousin will watch you to make sure you behave."  
"NO Dad, you cannot do that to us. Do you know what it's like to be alone with Sean for an hour, let alone three days? You can't do this!"  
"I'll do what I please with you two after that little stunt you pulled last night, and you WILL like it! Your mother is going to be pissed!"   
"But Dad…"  
"Don't you 'but dad' me, you wouldn't have to put up with your cousins eccentricities if you had thought before you acted. I have to leave now, and Sean will be here in half an hour. If possible, during that time I would appreciate it if you didn't have SEX before he arrives."   
"DAD!"  
"Just DON'T!" Eric stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered and slightly scared Harry alone with Hermione.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry and Hermione were down eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Hermione stood to answer it, then jumped back, just realizing something.  
"Oh god Harry, that's probably Sean. You get it."  
"Why? He can't be that bad." Hermione bent over with laughter.  
"I'm going to remember you said that after you've enjoyed his company for a few days." Harry turned down the hall at this remark and made his way towards the door. What he saw when he opened it surprised him, as he was standing before the complete opposite of Hermione. Sean was a tall seventeen-year-old with spiky hair died blond, numerous earrings, and a Metalica "Ride the Lightning" shirt.  
"Er, Hello," Harry started.  
"Wassup," Sean said, grabbing Harry's hand. "I'm Sean Granger, who the hell are you."  
Harry took and step back and answered timidly, "Harry Potter."  
"Oh, so you're the chap that's been screwing my fourteen-year-old cousin. Nice to meet you." Harry took another step back into the hall, looking for Hermione to support him. Sean walked in and pushed right by him.  
"So, where's my little cousin?"  
"Um, I think she's in the kitchen." Harry followed Sean into the kitchen, where Hermione was putting away the milk. She looked at them and saw Sean, giving a small yelp.  
"Wassup Midget?" Hermione got red in the face and yelled back at him.  
"Shut up Muff!"  
"Okay now, no need to get defensive."  
"You should talk! You're the most defensive person I know!"  
"Why Midget, whatever are you talking about?"  
"DON'T CALL ME MIDGET!" Hermione threw a cereal box at him as she said this.  
"My somebody has a case a bitchstritus today!"  
"There you go again." "You name one time!"  
"The bar in Ireland!" Hermione was really mad now, and it looked like Sean was having fun.  
"That damn Mick was asking for it."  
"You walked up behind him and hit him in the head with a stool!"  
"Okay, it might have happened once. Always have to be so smart, don't we?"  
"You don't talk about smart, you Jackass."  
"Are you calling me STUPID?" Sean looked incredulous.  
"Hmmm, lets see. Now, who was it that brought the fireworks to grandma's funeral, then lit them in the casket and closed the cover?"  
"Okay, don't mess with that one. The undertaker couldn't get the old dead person smell person out of it for months."  
"You're so immature." Hermione threw a five-pound bag of sugar at Sean.  
"Well, you seem mature enough to shag that bloke standing over by the doorway who's trying not to burst out in laughter at us."  
"First, I didn't shag Harry. Secondly, you're an asshole."  
"Hey, don't get so bitchy. I'm not the bad one here. I'm not the one who used to play with Dental Dan an all the friends at the ole' coral."  
"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF DENTAL DAN!"  
"You do know you're very strange, right Midget?"  
"Are not!"  
"Are to!"  
"Afraid not!"  
"Afraid so!"  
"Dental Dan reduced cavities in children by almost three-quarters, and all the children who played with him didn't grow up violent and hyperactive, right Muff?" Hermione looked ready to cry now.  
"I know, instead they grew up to be psychopaths that are either in the Nut House or having a secret affair with their local librarian."  
"You're an asshole!"  
"That reminds me of a joke I just heard. What do you get when you cross two Polish people, a bottle of milk, a chicken, and a vibrator?" Hermione screamed as loud as she could and ran up stairs. Sean finally turned to Harry, who had been quite the whole time.  
"What did I say?"  
  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day with Sean, as Hermione was up in her room and wouldn't unlock the door. He found that Sean was a senior in high school in Manchester and was very funny. He had an unlimited stash of Polish and blond jokes and hated 'those damn Micks' as he called them.  
After a full day of swimming, watching TV, a disastrous attempt on the part of Sean to try to teach Harry soccer, and setting off large fireworks, they went in to cook supper. It was just past seven when they got in, and because Mr. and Mrs. Granger weren't there the cooks were on vacation. There was plenty of food, but preparing it was a problem. There were numerous steaks, hams, turkey, and chicken available, but neither of them knew how to cook. Harry was an expert at breakfast, as he had to prepare it for the Dursley's, but he had no clue how to cook a steak. Out of ideas, they headed up to Hermione's room.  
Harry knocked on the door, calling "Hermione" softly. When he got no answer, he opened the door slowly and saw Hermione lying on her bed reading. Sean ran over and jumped on the bed, in the process knocking both the book and Hermione off the bed.  
"What the hell are you doing, Sean?" she yelled.  
"Relax Midget, we just need you to cook some food for us. And while you're at it, turn up the heat and make our beds."  
"What do you think I am, your slave? Get Out!"  
"But Midget!"  
"Out! NOW!" Sean got up off the bed muttering something under his breath about 'that time of the month'.  
Harry cut in here. "Um, Sean, shut up for a minute." Turning to Hermione, he said "Hermione, what he meant to say was that we're cold and hungry and we know how infinitely smart and nice you are, so as your underlings we are asking you to protect us from the cold." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, but didn't say anything. "Please," Harry added. Hermione sighed and got up, knowing the only way to get Sean to shut up was to do what he asked.  
"Thanks, Midget, what he said." Hermione wheeled on Sean.  
"Shut up Muff, you're so stupid." "All right, we all know you're so smart. Now, food!"  
An hour later, they were sitting down to a nice steak dinner in a warm house with new sheets on the bed.  
"Thanks Midget. I bow before your infinite wisdom, or whatever that horse shit was." "You don't shut up, do you?"  
"No, not usually. Hey, it's your own fault I'm here. If you and good ole' Harry hadn't been screwing like little jackrabbits then I wouldn't be here."  
"We didn't do anything!" Hermione yelled. Harry was looking confused now.  
"What in God's name are you people talking about?"  
"You screwing my cousin, damn it," was his reply from Sean.  
"Doing what?"  
"Screwing. Shagging. Mating. Copulating. Rocking the Casba. HAVING SEX, dumb ass." Harry looked astonished.  
"But we didn't do that, I don't think." Hermione turned on Harry.  
"Damn straight we didn't. Don't play dumb. I know what males think about ninety percent of the time."  
"Hold on a second here Midget," Sean cut in. "I think our Harry might have a serious problem." He turned and stared at Harry, who by now was very nervous. "Now, Harry, do you know what sex is?"  
"Um, yes, pretty sure."  
"Oh dear god, you're worse than a five ton Mick after a keg. I take it you've never seen a porno."  
"No."  
"Never taken any kind of drugs?"  
"No."  
"Never had any alcohol."  
"No."  
"My god, you live a sheltered life. What the hell is wrong with you?"   
Hermione jumped in here. "There's nothing wrong with him Sean, unlike you!" Harry blushed at this, but luckily Hermione didn't notice. "It's not his fault that his friend's cousin is a psycho maniac who only thinks about sex and getting drunk!"  
"Oh Midget, you forgot making fun of Micks. Guess you're not one hundred percent perfect all the time."  
"GOD, I hate you! Come on, Harry, let's go watch TV." Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the room as quickly as she could. They went out to the large den silently and turned the TV on. They watched some stupid sitcom for almost an hour when a special bulletin interrupted the show.  
"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this special bulletin. About an hour ago a crazed maniac went on a killing spree through the town of Orange. The death count is as of now unfinished, and the killer or killers have escaped. We will more on this story as it develops."  
"Oh no Harry, that's only the next town over!" Hermione exclaimed.  
The reporter went on saying how horrible it was and how it could have been prevented if people weren't so horrible. They finished by showing some pictures of the dead people, and when they did Harry gasped. He knew that those people hadn't been killed by any muggle. They were the same as he had seen Cedric and in his dreams his parents. They had been killed by the Avada Kedavra curse.  
"Hermione, those people weren't killed by a muggle. They were killed by Avada Kedavra." Hermione started to look scared.  
"What are you talking about Harry? They just said that they were killed by muggles." Just as she finished this, the station showed one last picture of one of the victims. They held this one for almost a minute, with the cheesy background music and everything. But that wasn't what interested Harry and Hermione. They were staring at the picture.  
It was a picture of a man in a long black robe. He also had a mask on that Harry recognized. It was a picture of a Death Eater. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Neither of them moved, and the banging didn't cease.  
"All right, don't move your lazy asses, I'll get it."  
"Oh, shit," Harry swore. He had forgotten about Sean. "No Sean, don't!" But it was too late; he wasn't paying any attention to them.   
Harry and Hermione held their breath as they heard Sean open the door.  
"And who the Bloody Hell are you?"  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF MERLIN  
  
PART 6  
  
  
A/N Hey, look at how quick this one is up. Thanks to all of you people out there who have been reviewing, and please continue!  
  
  
"And who the Bloody Hell are you!" Hermione and Harry held their breath and didn't move, waiting to see what happened.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't go in there! Are you blond or something?" Harry got up and raced through the house until he got to the hallway that connected the door to the living room. When he got there, he saw the three people that he least expected to see at this moment.  
  
Walking down the hall towards him was Professor Dumbledore, flanked on both sides by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. All three were wearing the blackest robes Harry had ever seen with a small orange insignia on the left shoulder, and had looks of extreme concentration on their faces. Sirius broke ranks and ran ahead to grab Harry into a huge hug.  
  
  
"Oh, thank God Harry. We thought for a minute there that those bastards had gotten you."  
  
  
"As much as I appreciate that Sirius, I would like to breathe if you don't mind."  
  
  
"Oh, right." Sirius released him. "Where are Hermione and her parents?" Just then, Hermione walked into view and spoke up.  
  
  
"My parents are at a conference in Brussels. They won't be home for three days, so they left us with him," Hermione pointed at a very confused looking Sean.  
  
  
"Ah, Midget, would you mind telling who the hell all these people are? Your parents are going to be rip shit if they find out about this."  
  
  
Hermione continued. "You'll have to excuse him, he was dropped on the head as a child." Sean shot her a death glare then looked back at Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
  
"Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me who the hell you are, we could get this little party started. You'll have to excuse my Midget here, it's that time of the month, if you catch my drift." He nudged Remus with his elbow.  
  
  
"Shut UP! You can be SO annoying!"  
  
  
"Uh oh, Midget's getting pissed!"  
  
  
"I swear to God Sean, I'm gonna rip your balls off and shove them-" She was cut off by Dumbledore who gave an impatient grunt.  
  
  
"If you don't mind, we must interrupt this beautiful family chat," he started. "Voldemort has just attack the village to the east of us, and we have to get you out of here. We have a portkey waiting outside. Lets go."  
  
  
"Wait a minute, what about me? You got a crazy dude coming and your going to leave me here?" Sean asked. Dumbledore took a minute to consider this, then gave his decision.  
  
  
"I guess you will have to come with us. However, tomorrow morning you will have to be returned to your family." Turning to Harry and Hermione, he said, "As for you two, we will send an owl to Hermione's parents as soon as possible to tell them where you are."   
  
  
"NO Professor, you do not want to do that! Trust me on this one."  
  
  
"Shut up Midget!"  
  
  
"You shut up, Muff!"  
  
  
"When you two are ready," said a Professor Dumbledore who was nearing the end of his patience. With that, he turned and strode out the door, with the rest trailing him as quickly as possible.  
  
  
When they got outside, Professor Dumbledore had them all gather around an old shoe. They got in a circle with Hermione pulling Sean in, whom was looking at them like they were a bunch of ten-ton gorillas.  
  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be a damper to this happy little party of yours, but why are we gathering around an old shoe. I mean, even twelve drunken Micks at a birthday party could come up with something better to do."  
  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP MUFF!"  
  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to get pissy about it!"   
  
  
"You're the one getting pissy!"  
  
  
"Am not!"  
  
  
"Are to!"  
  
  
"Not likely!"  
  
  
"Likely!" By this time Remus and Sirius were doubled over in laughter, Harry was trying not to laugh, and Dumbledore was portraying the scene with mild amusement.  
  
  
"WHEN YOU ARE READY!" Professor Dumbledore had to yell. Just then, down past the grove of Maples at the gate to the mansion, a mob of people in black cloaks was running towards them carrying torches. "We must go NOW!" Grab it on my mark! Three, Two, One, NOW!"  
  
  
They all grabbed the old shoe, and Harry got the same sickening feeling that he was being pulled straight up into the air. About a minute later they landed on grass outside a large castle. The silence was only broken once by Sean.  
  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
  
  
  
The party walked quickly through the grounds and up to the gate, following the blistering pace of Professor Dumbledore. When they got inside, Sirius transformed into a dog in front of the stunned eyes of Sean, then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walked up to the group. Professor McGonagall spoke up first.  
  
  
"We are all assembled and ready, Albus. We can convene anytime you are ready. Oh, hello Hermione."  
  
  
"Hello Professor," Hermione replied. Professor Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall then turned to Harry, Hermione, and Sean.  
  
  
"You may go up to your common room now. I have a meeting I must attend, and then we will be with you shortly. You are free to roam the castle, but please do not leave Hogwarts." He finished with them, then turned to Sirius and Remus and all went up to his office.  
  
  
"I understand now. You must think I'm pretty fricken' stupid! What did you put in my drink? Or was it in my food. Go on, I've figured out your little game. You cheap bastards, I come here to look after you like a responsible cousin and you go off drugging me." Sean started towards the door. "I swear, sometimes you little kids…"  
  
  
Hermione walked over and grabbed him. "First, the only reason you came was so you could have a kegger, and second, NOBODY DRUGGED YOU!"  
  
  
"Oh, it makes sense now! I'm sleeping! I guess I'll just wake up then." He started pinching himself. "God Damn it, it's not working! There's got to be another way. Oh, I got it!"  
  
  
Sean finished saying this, then ran into the wall head first, knocking himself out cold.  
  
  
  
  
"First of all, I would like to welcome you all back," Professor Dumbledore started. He looked around the room, taking in all he saw. There were about twenty people all dressed identical to him, black robes with an orange insignia on the left shoulder meeting in the teacher's lounge at Hogwarts.  
  
  
"It's been awhile, almost fourteen years now. I can still remember our first meeting as if it were yesterday…" He was interrupted by a voice from the back of the room.  
  
  
"Ach, move your bleeding arse' man, I haven't got all day ya know!"   
  
  
"Of course Angus, I apologize." Dumbledore smiled at the skinny Irish man sitting in the back of the room. "As I was saying, we haven't met in almost fourteen years. We have lost many since that time, almost half our strength. I would like everybody to take a moment of silence for our lost comrades." Everybody was silent for a minute, and then he looked up and continued. "I can remember them all, Lily had her perfect eyes-"  
  
  
"Ach, quit your bitchin' and get to the point!"  
  
  
A large black dog that was sitting on the floor next to Dumbledore suddenly sat up and growled dangerously, but it was quieted quickly by Remus Lupin. Professor Dumbledore looked unfazed and continued.  
  
  
"As most of you are aware, Voldemort has been reborn, with much of his original powers. Just today he has attacked a muggle settlement. Our mission is the same as last time, to prevent the rise and spread of the Dark Arts by any means necessary. However, it will not be as easy as it was the last time. Firstly, we do not have the backing of the ministry. In fact, we are being denounced as a radical group. Secondly, we have lost many members and the ones left are fourteen years older. Thirdly, we no longer have the expansive recruiting network to which we were accustomed. Finally, we can expect no foreign help this time around. He paused here to let the murmurs coming from the group subside. Anyway, since our numbers have faded so dangerously low, we have a need to recruit new members for the task ahead. I will open the floor to any names for nomination."  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione, having left Sean in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey, headed up to the Gryffindor common room. There was a nice fire going, and they sat down next to each other on a couch right in front of it. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Harry finally broke the silence.  
  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"Why do you and Sean fight all the time?"  
  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? We never fight. Well, he might try to, but it never works with me. I not the confrontational sort."  
  
  
Harry stifled a laugh then continued. "Okay, but why does Sean always try to fight with you?"  
  
  
"Because he's a jackass."  
  
  
"No Hermione, really, why does he try to fight with you?"  
  
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know. We're cousins. I guess in some twisted sort of way that's how we show that we care about each other and deep down love each other."  
  
  
"That's a very strange way to show you love each other."  
  
  
"You don't under-" Hermione stopped quickly, just catching herself. She had been going to say that Harry didn't understand, but then she remembered why he didn't understand. She hoped Harry didn't notice. There was another minute of silence, and then Harry asked another question.  
  
  
"Why does he call you Midget?"  
  
  
"DON'T EVER SAY THAT IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!" Hermione yelled. "I hate it! When we were really little I was short and he was huge, so he started called me Midget. I really wasn't that short, I was perfect. He was just too tall."  
  
  
"So why do you call him Muff?"  
  
  
"When we were little Sean's mom used to call him 'Muffin', and of course I couldn't let that one slip by." Hermione laughed to herself. "Imagine if there were two of him, like Fred and George. The world would not survive. But I guess he's just a typical male."  
  
  
"And what do you have against that male race?"  
  
  
"There a bunch of idiots!"  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
"They just are."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
  
"Notice how every war in history was started by men? Notice how every bad thing you see in the news is about a man?"  
  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
  
"Come on Harry, everybody knows that all the bad people in the world are male." "Bull!"  
  
  
"Oh, maybe you don't. You haven't figured it out yet? I guess that's okay, women are smarter too."  
  
  
"You're a, a, a, stupid!"  
  
  
"See, that's a perfect example of it Harry, I couldn't have done it any better myself." Both of them fell back onto the couch and sat peacefully watching the fire.  
  
  
  
  
Back in the teachers' lounge, the meeting was moving along at a snail's pace. Names were still being thrown out, but in the last half-hour only one had been accepted.  
  
  
"What about Francis Fredrickson? He just graduated from Durmstrang with high honors, maybe we could use him."  
  
  
Remus spoke up now. "He got a horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts grade, we can't have him. The only reason he got high honors is because he had such a good potion grade, and we all know how trivial that is, right Severus?" he said, throwing a grin at Snape.  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know Remus, it can be beneficial. You can make almost anything, wolfsbane potion for example," Snape said, throwing a malevolent sneer at Remus. The big black dog growled again, and Dumbledore had to step in.  
  
  
"Enough you two, we're not going to go anywhere with you fighting. Now, does anybody have any more names."   
  
The Irish man called Angus stood up quickly. "Why yes, you better believe it. I say we get that Veela girl there, Fleur Delacour. We could use a nice piece of that in here!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
  
  
  
This went on for two and a half more hours, until everybody had finally run out of candidates. Only thirteen had been accepted, not nearly enough to fill the old ranks of the society. Dumbledore was just starting to move the meeting along when an old wizard near the door interrupted him.  
  
  
"We have had a great selection tonight, but nobody has said the name that we all really want. Harry Potter!" There was an outbreak of whispers and heated conversations at this remark, and it took Dumbledore a minute to regain control.  
  
  
"We may want Harry Potter, but he is not old enough to undertake this. He only turns fifteen next week, more than three years too young. His powers have only just begun to bud, and bringing his into this group would endanger him even more than he already is." Remus was looking agitated, and the dog at his feet was up and pacing around. Finally, Remus spoke up.  
  
  
"Harry is way too young to do this, he just wants to have fun with his friends and do well in school. If this point is not good enough for some of you, then you must take into account that if James and Lily were here then they would not approve of him joining us." The dog let out an approving bark, wagging its tail at Dumbledore and Remus.  
  
  
"We must now adjourn this meeting," Professor Dumbledore started. "However, before we go, I have one final order of business to attend to. Years ago, Sirius Black was accused but never convicted of blowing up Peter Pettigrew and a street full of muggles. Two summers ago he escaped from the prison of Azkaban, as you all know, and has not been found. I bring you the news that Sirius Black is innocent! It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potter's, not Black! Because of this fact, Sirius Black will be rejoining our group. Sirius?" He turned to the dog and gave a small nod, and then to the astonishment of most of the crowd, Sirius Black stood where seconds before had been a black dog. He gave a small smile to the group, then turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
  
"This meeting is adjourned. We will meet again in two weeks. I also need to see Severus, Sirius, and Remus in my office at once. That is all." With that, he walked out the door closely followed by Sirius and Remus, who were shooting death glares at a Professor Snape who was following behind them. They all went up to Dumbledore's office and sat down in three seats in front of his desk, waiting for him to begin.  
  
  
"Severus, what do you have?"  
  
  
"Before I begin, sir, I would like to express my concern over the fact that Black is being allowed to join the group. I still suspect that he works for Voldemort."  
  
  
"And I would like to register my concern," began Sirius, "That Snape is once again pulling the traitor thing and is working for Voldemort." Dumbledore sighed at these, then continued.  
  
  
"Duly noted. Now, Severus, continue."  
  
  
"Well, sir, it seems that Pettigrew is indeed working for Voldemort, and has become one of his major officers in the ranks of the Death Eaters. Voldemort is pissed at Karkaroff for abandoning him, and plans to assassinate him at Durmstrang sometime during the year."  
  
  
"That's not good. Thank you Severus, you may leave now." Giving one final nasty glance to Remus and Sirius, he departed. Dumbledore now turned to Remus and Sirius.  
  
  
"As you know, Harry is no longer safe outside of Hogwarts in England for the rest of the summer, as is Hermione. They will be kept here under guard for the remainder of the summer. However, there is the matter of the owl we received for Harry from the Russian School of Magic at Murmansk. They want him there for two days, with Hermione for some reason, which they would not disclose. I know their headmaster well, Professor Rostov, and I would trust him with my life. However, if I do send them, I don't want them going alone. Sirius, you couldn't go because of your, um, predicament, so I would like you Remus to accompany them to Murmansk."  
  
  
"Professor, you can't send two kids to a school in Russia when you have no idea what they want them for, especially with Voldemort after them. He's going to be following their every move! There's no way they could use a portkey all the way to Russia and not have someone notice!"  
  
  
"Easy, Sirius. I have already thought this through," Dumbledore began. "Remus, you can drive a muggle car, right?" Professor Lupin nodded. "You will take the passage out to Hogsmede, where you will proceed to drive them to the airport in Glasgow. You will fly in a muggle jet to Moscow, where you will get on a smaller plane, which will take you to Murmansk. I will have a contact waiting for you there. You will leave in two days. We should go inform Hermione and Harry of this." With that, the trio got up and started walking towards the Gryfindor common room.  
  
  
  
  
"They look so cute together." That was all Sirius had to say. Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus had just arrived in the Gryffindor common room to the sight of Harry and Hermione asleep together on a couch in front of the fire. Hermione's head was resting on Harry's shoulder, and Harry was resting his head on Hermione's.  
  
  
"Let's not wake them, we can tell them tomorrow." With that, they left the two young sleepers in peace.  
  
  
  
  
However, at this moment Harry and Hermione were not sleeping peacefully. Harry was having another dream, and, unbeknownst to him, Hermione was having the same dream also.  
  
  
He was back in the graveyard, dueling Voldemort. Voldemort had just used the Crucio curse on him, and he was lying on his back, unable to get up. Suddenly, he was lying on his Uncle's lawn and Uncle Vernon was standing over him, pulling him up. "What the hell are you doing Boy! What will the neighbors think if they see you!" He pulled Harry inside quickly, then threw him into the wall and started hitting him. Harry was already tired, and he couldn't take much more of it. Finally, Vernon punched him as hard as he could in the stomach, causing him to pass out.  
  
  
Back in reality, Harry and Hermione both woke up with a start.  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

****

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF MERLIN

PART 7

A/N Hi everybody. I'm proud of myself, look at how quick this part is up! Please review and I'll keep getting them out this quick.

Back in the hospital wing, Sean Granger was just waking up. The first thing he saw was a gigantic man with a huge beard standing over him. Letting out a quick yelp, he tried to get up and run away but was restrained by a huge hand.

"Just 'old on there, little buddy. You ain't supposed to be getting up out off bed. I'll go get Madame Pomfrey."

Lying back down, it took Sean a little while to figure out just where he was, and why he had a huge lump on his head. Apparently his scheme hadn't worked, as he was still surrounded by giants and weird people in long cloaks. Taking a deep breath, he lay back down on his pillow and tried to drift back to sleep.

Just then, the giant walked back in another women in a long black robe.

"Who the hell are you? Where the bloody hell is my little cousin? Where the fricken' hell am I?"

  
"I am Madame Pomfrey, the nurse here at Hogwarts. You will lay back down right now and drink this. It will take away your headache."

"What is it? Vodka?"

"Um, yes, it is. Why don't you drink it now and go back to sleep." Madame Pomfrey said this very slowly, raising an eyebrow at Sean. Sean drank it, then started yelling at her.

"You lying bastard, you said this vodka! What the hell did you give me! Why I ought to float on pink elephants banana…" Sean drifted off to sleep.

Madame Pomfrey tutted about 'what kids are coming to these days', then left to go back to her work.

At the same time in another part of the castle, two more people were waking up. Harry and Hermione woke up at the same time from the same nightmare, both unaware that the other had the same one. Both stared at each other awkwardly for a minute, then Hermione spoke up.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you, Harry." 

"That's okay." Both of them wanted to carefully avoid the subject of the dream, but Hermione couldn't put it out of her mind.

"How did you sleep Harry?"

  
"Fine," he replied, giving her a suspicious glance.

"You didn't have any dreams or anything?" 

Harry turned away sheepishly. "No."

"Liar."

"WHAT?" 

"Liar. You had another dream, didn't you?"

"Maybe you should mind your own business!" Harry was starting to get mad.

"Harry, there's no way you can make them stop unless you let other people help you!"

Harry looked down at his shoes, not saying anything, so Hermione continued.

"Let me tell you what my dream was about. There was a little boy, maybe ten years old; who was doing some yardwork. He was so tired that he passed out, then his uncle came out and dragged him inside, yelled at him, then beat the shit out of him! And you know who that little boy was? You! Now what the hell aren't you telling me!"

Harry didn't answer for a minute, then finally looked up at her and spoke up. "That's the exact same dream I had." He just sat there and stared at Hermione for a moment, not doing anything.

"Oh, Harry, you stupid bastard. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

  
"Who could I have told? I was ten years old! Ten! No friends, parents dead, who the hell was I going to tell!"

"But still Harry, it isn't right!"  
  
  
"I would hope it's not right!" None of them anything for a while, just sitting there, staring into the fire. Finally, both of them fell asleep once again.

"BANZAI!"

A very excited and hyper looking Sean, who was wearing black wizard robes, blasted Harry and Hermione out of sleep.

"Wake up, you lazy sloth. Can you believe that they're letting me roam the castle all by my self!"

"What were they smoking?"

"Beats me! I found the kitchens, and these weird looking midgets that reminded me of Hermione attacked me and gave lots of food, and then I went down into this dungeon place and called some ugly guy with greasy hair an asshole because he yelled at me, and then…"

"Sean! Will you please shut up!"

"Oh, sorry Midget. I forgot that you were busy shagging poor ole' Harry over there."

"God Dammit Muff, I'm going to kill you!"

"Have to catch me first, which will be a challenge with those little midget legs you have!"

The next half-hour gave view to the scene of a very angry Hermione chasing a very hyper Sean, with a very scared Harry looking on.

"Get back here!"

  
"What's the matter, to slow to catch poor old Sean?"

"I swear to God Sean, when I catch you I'm gonna-"

"Swearing isn't good, Midget, what would your mommy think?"

"She's going to think that she's glad I killed you and rid the family of the evil cousin!"

"First degree murder, that's just what you need on your permanent record."

"How would they know about my permanent record?"

"They could check it?"

"No they couldn't, because some jackass, Sean, got drunk with some of his friends and burnt down my old school!"

"I know, that was fun!"

"Hey, Sean, do you know where Abu Dhabi is?"  
  
  
"Why the hell should I know that?"

"Because that's where I'm gonna mail your head once I cut it off!"

"My, somebody is in a pissy mood today." Hermione flipped.

"That's IT! I give it up!" That said, she reached into her bag on the table and pulled out her wand. "Stupefy," she yelled, intending to just stop Sean. However, she chose a bad time to do it, as Sean attempted to jump over the couch as she said it, and he landed on his head.

  
  
"I think I killed him. Good."

Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore was arguing with Sirius and Remus up in his office.

"Albus, there is no way that we can even think about sending them out of the school, let alone out of the country!"

"Easy, Sirius. I agree that it may not be wise to send them to Murmansk, but in light of recent events what choice do we have."

Professor Lupin now spoke up. "We can't even begin to make assumptions as to what this is about. We don't know for certain that these people aren't Death Eaters. What if we get over there and get attacked?"

"These people have my complete confidence. As to the motive of the request, I do believe that all three of us are well aware of what that is, seeing as we have each received one."

"But Professor, we can't be sure. Hogwarts hasn't been involved in this since we personally withdrew eighteen years ago. The world is diplomatically no longer similar to what it was back then, and we can't even be sure that this organization still exists."

"True, Sirius, we can't be sure that this organization still exists, but we equally can't be sure that they no longer exist."

"Are we willing to take that chance with Harry and Hermione's lives?"  
  
  
"What choice do we have, Sirius? Our resources are in disarray. There is no cooperation between the ministers, and if this continues we will have no chance to put a stop to this crises."

"Muggles are still on the lookout for you. If you tried to get through a muggle airport, then they would have you in no time. Besides, Remus is perfectly capable of looking after the two of them for a few days." Sirius grunted, but didn't say anything. "Good. Now that that's settled, you can leave tomorrow, Remus. I will have everything ready for you."

Back up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Hermoine were kneeling over an unconscious Sean.

"What did you do Hermione?"

"All I did was stun him. It's not my fault that he happened to be in the air and happened to fall on his head."

"And who was the one issuing death threats to him right before they did that?"  
  
  
"You better not be insinuating anything Harry, or you could be next!" Harry was hoping that she was only joking.  
  
  
"Trust me Hermione, there is nothing I would enjoy less than incurring the wrath of the deadly female."

"You're asking for it Harry."  
  
  
"No, please, spare this innocent little being, he has done nothing. I grovel at the majesty of your highness."

After having said that, he ducked out of the way of a blow from Hermione, then she leapt at him. Before he knew it, he was lying on his back with Hermione sitting on his stomach with a huge grin on her face.

"And you call yourself a Quidditch player."

Just then, Sirius came into the room closely followed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin.

"What the hell do you two think your doing? Harry, don't you remember anything that I talked to you about?"

Hermione jumped up off of him quickly and stood up, looking sheepish. Harry pulled himself off the floor massaging his aching stomach.

"Don't blame me for this one, Sirius. She's the crazed psycho that attacked me."

Hermione looked incredulous. "I have no clue what you're talking about. He just all of a sudden came at me, and I just had to protect myself. It was only self defense."

Sirius gave Harry a piercing glare. "Harry, it's bad enough that you go after a girl, but then you get beaten by her. That's absolutely horrible." Hermione looked over at Harry with a triumphant smile on her face.

"That's right, exactly how it happened."

  
Professor Dumbledore now spoke up. "This is all lovely, but I have some important news for you two. Both of you have been summoned to the Russian school of Magic in Murmansk for an important meeting. You will both leave tomorrow morning and take a muggle plane to Murmansk. You will be accompanied by Professor Lupin." He stopped a minute for this to sink in. Harry and Hermione were looking at him with confused looks.

"So what's this meeting going to be about?" Harry asked.

"We don't know. We just know that it is important."

"So we're going all the way to Russia to a school we've never heard of to a meeting about who knows what?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Now we must go back to Hermione's house and retrieve your materials. Both of you will be staying here for the rest of the holidays. Hermione's parents have already been notified, and we will bring home Sean as well. By the way, where is Sean."

"He's-" Harry started, but was elbowed in the stomach by Hermione.

"He's up in the dormitory sleeping. He was really tired," Hermione cut in.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take him back tomorrow. Come on, we should go."

As they were leaving, Harry whispered in Hermione's ear "Shouldn't we do something about Sean".

Hermione just gave him an evil smile and shook her head no.

They used floo powder to get to Hermione's house, but once they arrived there they were amazed by what they saw. Instead of the elegant setting of the living room, which they expected, they saw the burnt shell of a room that looked like it had been looted.

"I guess the Death Eaters didn't leave when we did," said a solemn Sirius.

"They better not have touched my Firebolt!" Harry raced up to his room and saw, much to his relief, that his trunk was untouched in the closet. His wand, Firebolt, and other schools things were untouched. He carried it back out into the hallway and handed it to Sirius, then went into Hermione's room to find her looking teary eyed at the wall. Somebody had written in big red letters 'MUDBLOODS WILL DIE'.  
  
  
Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't pay any attention to that, Hermione. It's just some Death Eaters that had nothing better to do. They can't hurt you."  
  
  
"What kind of people would do this?"

"Hermione, it's okay. At least they didn't hurt you or anyone you care about."

Hermione looked relieved for a minute, but then got a look of terror on her face. Harry looked at her, confused.

"What is it?"

"Where's Crookshanks?"

Two hours later, they were all still looking for the elusive cat. They had checked the entire house and all of the grounds and everyone but Hermione was starting to get fed up with the hunt. However, nobody could convince Hermione to leave.

"Hermione, he's not anywhere on the grounds either. He probably just ran off to a friend's house when the Death Eaters came and is staying there," Sirius tried.

"Hermione, have you ever heard of a place called 'Kitty Heaven'? It's where all the great cats in the world go when then die. It's the best place in the world, there's fish and yarn and cat food and lots of other lady cats for Crookshanks to look at."

"Nice try, Professor Lupin, keep looking. My Crookshanks is to smart to be dead!"

"Ms. Granger, we do not have much more time. We must go now!"

  
"But Professor Dumbledore, what if my baby is still out here! We can't leave him!"

"I know Ms. Granger, but-"

Just then, a shout came from Harry across the yard.

"I found him, I found him!"

Everybody rushed over to him, to find him pointing up into a medium sized maple tree that had a very disgruntled looking Crookshanks sitting on a branch half way up the tree.

"Crooky Shanks, Crooky Shanks, come on down boy!" The cat didn't move, just looking at them disdainfully. 

  
  
"Oh, the poor cat, he's so scared he doesn't even want to come down. One of you climb up and get him," she said, looking at the four of them.

  
"Harry," was the instant response of Sirius, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
  
"Oh no, there is no way that I'm going up that tree!"

However, five minutes later Harry was climbing the tree. After a few minutes he reached the branch and called out to Crookshanks, but the cat wouldn't budge. Cursing, he went closer and started out onto the branch. Crookshanks gave a dangerous hiss, and moved out farther onto the branch.

"Fricken' cat! Get over here!" This elicited no response from the cat, which still sat looking at him malignantly.

He moved farther out on to the branch, took his hands off, and got ready to grab the cat. Suddenly Crookshanks leapt at him with claws off. The claws dug into his face and stayed there as Harry fell off the limb and plummeted down to earth, landing hard on his back.

Hermione rushed over. "Oh, are you all right. I'm so sorry, he shouldn't have come after you like that. Are you okay?"

  
Harry looked up, expecting to see Hermione standing over him looking concerned, but instead he saw her babying Crookshanks.

"Fricken' cat!"


	8. Default Chapter Title

****

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF MERLIN

PART 8

A/N Hi everybody. Sorry for the long absence, but it was the end of term and I had finals I had to study for. They are finished now, so expect these to be up fairly frequently. Please Review when you're finished reading, I'd love to hear some more feedback on this story.

"Professor, could you please drive like a normal person!"

Harry and Hermione were in a blue Ford Taurus currently being driven by Professor Lupin, who looked as if he hadn't driven in years.

"Sorry, but this transmission is just so jumpy I can't help it."

"Ya, sure, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a horrible driver?"

"Would you rather be with Sirius," Remus asked. "He drives like a crazed maniac! I've never been in a car with him that's been going under fifty. And when he drives his motorcycle!" As he said this, he was looking back at Harry and Hermione in the back seat.

"Dog!" Remus had to swerve of the side of the road to avoid hitting a dog in the middle of the road.

"Dammit! What kind of moron would let their dog run wild through the streets?"

"Maybe the same kind of moron that would have a mailbox next to their driveway?"

"Okay, that's enough Harry. Who's going to win the Quidditch World Cup this year?"

Harry and Professor Lupin started talking about quidditch, and Hermione phased out at once. Being around Harry and Ron so much had trained her well. She started thinking about the trip that they would be on. All she really knew was that they were going to Murmansk for some kind of meeting at a Russian school of magic. She had the distinct feeling that there was something that Professor Dumbledore wasn't telling them, but she had kept her suspicions to herself. If Professor Dumbledore thought it was best that they were in the dark, then he was probably right.

What she didn't quite understand was why they had to go disguised as muggles. Sure, Voldemort was after them, but what else was new? She didn't see how it would be any different than just taking floo powder or teaching them how to apparate.

"Earth to Hermione, anyone home?"  
  
"Shut up Harry, I was thinking. Something that you should try once in a while."

"Personally, I don't really see the point. Its really a lot more fun not thinking, and if I need something done then you're always around to think for me."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to try once in a while, although in your case it probably would. Its okay Harry, we smart people understand that you have a limited capacity and it hurts you to think."

"At least I can ride a broomstick."

"Is that really something to be proud of?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I think. Is it?"

"Oh, Harry, you get so funny looking when you attempt to think."

Professor Lupin had to jump in. "Hermione, that's enough picking on Harry just because he's not as bright as the rest of us."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"But Professor, it's so much fun. Not to mention easy."

"Stop it!"

"Now Hermione, just because Harry isn't quite normal-"

"Tree!" Remus swerved the car back onto the road just in time to narrowly miss a large oak, just missing a pickup. The driver flipped him off, bringing a "Go back to New Jersey" from Remus.

  
"First of all, I'm not stupid. Second, at least I can stay on the road when I drive." Harry was starting to look frustrated.

"Were sorry Harry, were only joking," said Remus. This made Harry feel better, although he thought he heard Hermione mumbling over in her seat.

"So, Professor, can you tell us why we're going over to Russia yet?"

"Sorry Harry, don't know myself. However, you must remember that you two are the premier students at Hogwarts right now, both powerful and smart, although Harry may lack the common sense of the normal human," Remus was completely turned around now, not watching the road. "They may want you to-"

"CAR!" screamed Hermione. Professor Lupin had been driving on the wrong side of the road, and had to go over into a ditch to avoid hitting a large eighteen wheeler.

  
"God Dammit! Freakin' muggles can't make a car that drives itself!" was Remus' only response to that as he slowly got out of the car. "I mean, gosh darnit. Silly muggles can't make a car that drives it self. Help me get it out."  
  
After much exertion by Harry and Remus, they finally pushed the car out of the ditch and back onto the road.

"Now, Professor, the key to driving is usually to keep your eyes on the road."

"Be quiet."

  
******************************  
  
Two of the scariest hours of Hermione's life later, all three were ready to board flight 214 of British Airlines. Harry and Professor Remus had never seen an airport before and were taking in the sights. Hermione, having been in airports rather frequently, stood laughing at their antics as they watched a 747 taking off.

When they boarded they found that Professor Dumbledore hadn't exactly gone all out in getting them tickets, as they were in a very crowded coach section. Harry sat next to the window, with Hermione on his left and Professor Lupin on the aisle.

"Hermione, are you sure that this thing is safe?"  
  
"It's perfectly fine Harry. They say that you're more likely to get killed on your way to the airport then when flying."  
  
"Maybe with Professor Lupin driving, but I mean normally."  
  
"Harry, I've been on planes plenty of times and I'm still sitting here next to you, aren't I?"

"Yes, but still-" Harry gave a jump as the plane started. "What the hell was that!"  
  
"That would be the plane's engine starting. Honestly Harry, calm down. What do you want me to do, hold your hand?"  
  
"YES!" Harry grabbed her hand and started squeezing it really hard. "Hermione, I don't like this."  
  
"Easy Harry, we're only taxiing onto the runway. Wait until we take off, then you can be scared."  
  
The plane started slowly down the runway, then picked up speed. Harry was squeezing Hermione's hand so hard it hurt. As they took off, he gave up and buried his head in her sweatshirt, sweating profusely. 

"Who would have thought, Harry Potter, scared of flying. Wait until everyone at Hogwarts here's about this."  
  
Harry took his head out of Hermione's sweatshirt long enough to tell her to shut up, then went back in.

"Joking Harry! I won't tell anyone that you're deadly afraid of flying, even though it is very funny. Get your hand away from there!"

It didn't seem as if Harry heard this last part, because he was too busy running towards the bathroom at the back of the plane.

***************************  
  
Half an hour later, Harry was still in the bathroom and Hermione was starting to get worried about him.

"Professor, can you go check on Harry? He's been in there for more than half an hour now."  
  
"Fine, I'll be right back."  
  
A few minutes later he came back shaking his head.

"He says that he's fine except for the fact that he's puking his guts out. And he say's that it's not funny."

Another fifteen minutes went by, and still Harry hadn't returned from the bathroom. Hermione finally gave up and decided to head back and check on him.

Knocking on the door, she received no answer.

"Harry, are you all right?"  
  
"Just fine and dandy, thank you very much. Oh, I wish I hadn't eaten that slice of pizza right about now."  
  
"That's disgusting."  
  
"Well excuse me, I'm a little too sick of my ass to think of a good joke right now."

  
"Are you sure you're okay."

"NO! How many times are we going to establish this fact?"'

"Open the door!"

"No!"

"Open it!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a good reason!"  
  
"Oh yes it is, because I'll beat you if you don't."  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione sighed, giving up. She waited a minute in silence, then looked around to make sure that nobody was watching her. Taking out her wand, she pointed it at the door and whispered _"Alomaha"._ The door swung open, and she went in and closed it again before Harry had a chance to move. She found him sitting on the floor with his shirt off, drenched in sweat.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"  
  
"Do you have a better place to sit?"  
  
"Maybe you should stand, ever think of that one, Einstein?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm NOT EXACTLY IN THE BEST OF HEALTH RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Sorrrrrrry!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just that I feel like shit."

"Its okay. Why do you have your shirt off?"  
  
"Because it's burning up in here! How the hell can you be wearing a sweatshirt?"

"It's freezing in here!"

"Liar."

"I'm not a-"

She didn't get to finish, because she was knocked up against the wall by a sudden jolt from the plane. There were two more in quick succession, and then the intercom came on.

__

"Sorry for the interruption, but we seem to have hit a touch of turbulence. Please fasten your seat belts and we should be through this in a minute. That is all."

The plane jerked again.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Shut up Harry, this is normal!"  
  
"Yea, I've heard that one before."

The plane shook violently, knocking Hermione over and on top of Harry.

"Hermione, get off me!"

"Why," she asked, looking a little hurt.

"BECAUSE I'M GONNA PUKE."

  
"Oh, you could have just said something." Hermione reluctantly got off him and turned the other way while Harry retched into the toilet.

The turbulence halted finally, and Hermione slowly pulled herself up. Harry fell back and lay on the floor of the small bathroom.

"Harry, get up. That can't be very sanitary."

"Does it really look like I care?"

"You should! You get a free vacation to Russia and if you want to spend it sick all the time, then go ahead, keep laying on the floor."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm already sick."

"Do you have any clue how many germs are on that floor?"

"Do you have any clue how much I DON'T CARE!"

"Get up. NOW!"  
  
"Fine, I'm getting up." Very slowly Harry pulled himself up, and, looking worse for wear, stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Now follow me out back to the seats."

*****************************

Five hours later, the plane set down gently in Murmansk, to the delight of Harry. They went through customs as quickly as possible, then picked up their luggage. Not really knowing what to do next, they stood near the terminal and waited. Finally, a large man wearing a suit came up to them.

"Remus, is that really you?"  
  
"Banan, how are you doing, you old dog?"

"Besides this horrible weather, just fine. Stupid Russia has to have cold summers. How about you?"

"I'm great, working on a new project for the group. Here, I'd like you to meet two of my former students, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I used to work with your Professor in Aragon, banishing hags. Hey, did he tell you about that time that he got fired for missing a banshee, so he went back in that night and put a curse on all the dishes so that-"

"No, actually they don't know that one, Banan." Remus gave him a sharp look, which Banan returned with a smile.

"Anyway, Professor Rostov wants me to escort you directly to the castle, so we shouldn't wait long. What's this visit for, anyway? He wouldn't tell me."

"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell us anything either, although I think that he really didn't know either."  
  
"Oh well. Sorry, but we're going to have to take a cab, had my license revoked. Can you believe that if you drive on the wrong side of the road they call it reckless driving?"  
  
"I can't believe it. Of course, I wouldn't know because I'm such a good driver." Harry had to stifle a laugh, and Hermione kicked him.

"That's all right. On the way I can tell you some stories about Remus. Did you know that when Sirius came to visit us once, they got bored and jetted off to Granada and-"

"Oh look, there's the cab. Let's go. NOW!" Professor Lupin cut in.

It was a quick car ride, only about fifteen minutes away from the airport. They went out of the city and in to the immediate countryside. Finally, they stopped in front of what looked like a construction site, with no trespassing signs everywhere. To Hermione and Harry's amazement, when they walked through the gate the construction site disappeared. In its place was a large, slightly run down looking castle.

"There you have it, the Russian School of Magic at Murmansk. We have three schools in Russia because we're such a large country, the most of any country in the world. Even the American upstarts only have two schools. The castle was built in the seventh century, and is believed to predate any other by three hundred years. It has been a school since the thirteenth century, when Russian wizards uprooted from the Mongol offensive hid out in the far north and decided to start a school."

Harry and Hermione let all this information sink in as they walked up to the main doors, two large oak constructions with a picture of bear eating a moose.

"Our school symbol," explained Banan. "It shows the resilience of the Russian wizards, even under extreme conditions, along with our ability to fight back."

They were at the doors now and very slowly they opened, revealing a tall, very white wizard with long black hair flanked on either side by a wizard in red robes.

"Hello, I am Professor Rostov."


	9. Default Chapter Title

****

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF MERLIN

PART 9

**__**

A/N Hi everybody! How's everybody doing today? This part is longer than the other, and continue to look for these to get longer and less frequent. Also, in this part Harry and Hermione talk a lot, and Hermione makes fun of Harry a lot. It is important to realize that this is completely benevolent, and it is not meant negatively in any way. They are best friends, and best friends poke fun at each other. Thank you, and please review!

"Hello, I am Professor Rostov. Welcome to the Russian School of Magic at Murmansk. I hope that you will enjoy your stay. On my left is Charms master Rudolph and on my right is Potions master Shankov. I see that you have already met our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Banan. I hope that you have had a good trip."  
  
Remus spoke up. "We have, thank you Professor. I am Remus Lupin, former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and member of the group. I have with me Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I am hoping that you can tell me why their presence was required."  
  
"I wish that I could, but I am not aware of that myself." The potions teacher started speaking to Rostov in rapid Russian, to which he nodded his head. "You'll have to excuse the rest of the staff, they don't speak much English. You look famished, why don't we go into the great hall and eat dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Oh, and also Professor Dumbledore sent you this package," Remus finished, handing Rostov a package. This done, they all headed inside the school. It was cold and a little damp inside, and no where near as beautifully decorated as Hogwarts. Still, Harry and Hermione got the feeling that it was very homely, and wouldn't be bad to live in. After a dinner of prime rib and pork roast, the three from Hogwarts got the grand tour from Professor Rostov and the teachers that accompanied him everywhere he went. Although the school was very large, it was still nowhere as big as Hogwarts. However, it was a lot more confusing, as there were a lot more narrow passages leading off to little doors in the wall. Hogwarts was by no means young, but next to this school it seemed as if it had just been built. Finally the group arrived back in the great hall, and Professor Rostov directed a ghost to take Harry and Hermione up to a dormitory while he and Remus went up to his office.

*************************  
  
Up in the dormitory, Harry and Hermione found their stuff already unpacked and ready to go.

"Thank god for elves, I hate packing."

"Harry, that's a horrible thing to say! House elves are like slaves, I can't believe you support it."  
  
"Hermione, it's not slavery because they like it. If they were held and forced to work against their will, then it's one thing. But they like it!"  
  
"They only like it because they don't know any better!"  
  
"Don't tell me you're going on another S.P.E.W. kick, because I don't know if I can take it!"  
  
"The only reason that S.P.E.W. failed was because its members weren't dedicated, Harry! Now, let's see, who could those unmotivated members have been, Harry!"  
  
"I bet the unmotivated members were making up for their leader's obsessive behavior."  
  
"I was not obsessive!"  
  
"It was like you were starting a cult!"

"It was for a good cause."  
  
"That doesn't mean that all members should have to take an oath of undying allegiance."  
  
"If you don't support house elves, then why don't you just kick me out of school, teach me how to cook and marry me off?"  
  
"You know, that does have its advantages, like-"

He was cut off by Hermione throwing a flying tackle, knocking him back onto the bed. She jumped on him and kneeled on his chest, not letting him up.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I do believe that you were saying something?"  
  
Just then, the door to the room opened and two people walked in, stopping at the sight of Hermione kneeling on Harry. There was a boy and a girl, both looking about eighteen. The boy was wearing the same red robes that the professors had worn, while the girl had emerald green robes on. They gave Harry and Hermione strange looks, and Hermione jumped off of Harry and back on to the floor.

"If you're having this kinky sex thing now, we can come back later," said the girl. Harry looked at Hermione, having no clue what the girl was talking about. There was a minute of silence, and then the boy in the red robes spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt anything, and sorry for the stupidity of my partner. I am Anton Grume, and this is Abby Mandigan. We are the one's who have summoned you here, and we must have your company for a while."  
  
"I'm sorry, what Idiot, I mean Anton, meant to say is that we were the one's who brought you here and we need to speak with you." Anton scowled at her, but didn't do anything.

"Come, we will walk you to our meeting room. You will have to excuse Abby, she is an American, and we all know that they aren't all right in the head sometimes."  
  
"I'd rather be an American then a stupid Russian!"

"Follow me please."  
  
*************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Hermione were in a large brightly-lit room that was hidden under the dungeons.  
  
"I am guessing that you are wondering why you are here?" Anton asked.

"Of course they are, Einstein."  
  
"Abby, shut up for a minute. I am the Chancellor of the group known as the Defensive Coalition against the Dark Arts, just the Coalition for short, and she is the Assistant Chancellor. Got all that?"  
  
Harry nodded dumbly.

"We are a group that has been in existence for over four hundred and fifty years, combating the spread of the Dark Arts. We promote international magical unity for the teenage age group. Our members range from fourteen to twenty, and all attend magical schools. Our former members include three ministers of magic, six deputy ministers of magic, and two school headmasters. However, they do not even know that we exist anymore, as we are the most secret society in the world. We only take the best and brightest, leaving no trace of where we have been or where we will go. If you decide to join, you will have to take an oath of secrecy. If you forfeit that oath, then you forfeit your life."  
  
"Boy, somebody's in a happy mood today."  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up."  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Could we please do this later?"  
  
"Fine. Asshole."

Anton gave Abby and evil look, then continued. "About twenty years ago, the Hogwarts delegation of four withdrew from the society because they thought that the direct threat to themselves was to great, as Voldemort had risen to unbelievable powers. However, it turned out not to be a smart choice as two of them are now dead and one on the run for the rest of his life. Today there is a mirror of that situation. Voldemort has risen again, but this time he is not the only one. We have reports in from intelligence that there are at least four other dark lords in Europe trying to gain power. Fortunately for us, they are at odds with each other for the time being. However, if the ever ally then the world would be severely tested. The situation hasn't been this dire since 1940, when Grindewolde led a coalition of dark lords from Germany, Italy, Japan, and Romania against the world. However, there was cooperation between the ministries of magic at the time, and today international relations are not good. That is why if the ministries won't cooperate, we must. Any questions so far?"

Harry looked at Hermione quickly, then back at Anton.

"Yea, why us? Why do you need Hogwarts?"  
  
"We have been trying to get Hogwarts back into the organization for a few years now. However, until last year we couldn't find anyone fit to do this. And when we did decide on someone, he died after only a few months collaboration."  
  
"Cedric."  
  
"Yes, that is correct. Now, we have chosen you because you are the top students in the school, and you have shown that you have the leadership necessary to do this for us. Harry, you have faced Voldemort every year and proved yourself up to the task. Hermione, you are the smartest student we have seen in a while, and you have attempted to start organizations before. How is S.P.E.W. going, anyway?"  
  
"We had to disband it because of lack of enthusiasm of some of the members. But we did succeed in the goal to bring attention to the house elf."  
  
"Good. I believe that all house elves should be-"

He was cut off by Abby. "House elves should not be free." She turned to look at Harry. "Do you have to put up with that crap all the time too?"  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
"It is NOT! Look at Dobby!"  
  
"Dobby is like you, kind of odd. Oh shit. I didn't mean it like Hermione, it just that… I can't think of a way to finish that sentence."  
  
"You wait till later, Harry, you will pay for that one."  
  
Anton cleared his throat impatiently.

"This is all nice and good, but if we could get on topic. You two will head the Hogwarts delegation and have two seats on the high council. Most of the time only the heads of the schools will meet, but once in a while we will have a meeting with full attendance. You will be summoned to these meetings by me, and provided with transportation. When you are gone, nobody must know that you have left outside of the members. Do you have one person at Hogwarts that you can trust above all others?"  
  
"Ron," Harry said quickly.

"You must make him your first lieutenant and put him in charge of covering up your absence when you are gone. We hold members from ten schools, three here in Russia, two in the United States, one in Canada, one in the Iberian Peninsula, one in the Balkans, one in Scandinavia, and one that serves France, Germany, and the Low Countries. Hogwarts will be the eleventh if you choose to join. Before you do, you must understand the risks that you will be taking. You might be called on to do any number of tasks, ranging from fighting to spying to researching. Last year three members lost their lives, Cedric and two from Spain that were spying on a Dark Lord's meeting. However, there are great rewards. For the rest of your life you will have the friendship and support of your fellow members, and you will have a position of power when you graduate. We are a very exclusive society, and we treat our members well. What is your choice?"  
  
"I'll do it," Harry said right away.

After a short pause, Hermione said, "I'm in too."

"That's excellent, now we only have the challenge and you two are in."

"Whoa, wait a minute. What challenge?"  
  
Anton smiled at Harry. "What, you don't think we would let into our group just like that. You will be fighting the most powerful dark wizards in the world, surely you can handle an easy little test. Five minutes and it'll be over."  
  
**************************

Half an hour later, Harry and Hermione were standing in a clear spot of land in the middle of a forest that had been cleared like a small stadium.

"The challenge will begin as soon as Abby and I leave. The perimeter of this area has wards that will prevent you or anything else from leaving the area until you are the final two standing."  
  
"What if we get in trouble."  
  
"Then you die. What, you think we're going to try to come save you? We'll be waiting for you back in the castle. Toodle-oo."

"Wait a minute!" Hermione tried to get their attention, but it was too late. She turned to Harry with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Harry. Harry. HARRY!"

"Huh?"  
  
"Wake up dammit. Doesn't it seem a little bit odd that two people we just met have locked us up out here and are putting us to a test that could kill us and nobody else knows about it?"  
  
"Um, no?"  
  
Hermione only narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean yes! It's yes, isn't it?"  
  
"My god, you can be so fricken' stupid sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"Um, yes?"  
  
Hermione was about to tell him off when she heard a noise at the far side of the clearing and stopped. Turning to Harry, she motioned for him to be silent and get down. This done, he started slowly crawling towards the opposite end of the clearing. When he got in view of the creatures, he stood up and motioned her forward.

"They're beautiful!"  
  
"Harry, you idiot, they're veela!"

Just noticing the two of them for the first time, the veela turned their heads towards them and started motioning that Harry should join them.  
  
"Harry, don't pay any attention to them. As long as you don't want them, they can't-" Hermione broke off when she saw that it was hopeless. Harry had torn off his clothes and was now running full speed towards the veela in his boxers. Sighing to herself, she quickly said _hydro fria_, spraying Harry with freezing cold water. This worked as Harry gained control of his senses once again. Hermione threw him his wand, which he promptly used to stun a veela that was going after Hermione.

"Harry, you stupid bastard, why did you fall for that." She paused to use a hex on a veela that was going after Harry's back. "I swear, why am I constantly surrounded by hormonally active teenage males. All they think about, sex."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"What? You of all people should know that that's true!"  
  
"NO, DON'T MOVE. You have an extremely large troll behind you."  
  
"So do something about it!"

"I can't remember the curse."  
  
"Use the banishing curse! If you had been paying attention in charms then you would have known that…"  
  
Harry banished the troll, but an entire troupe had come out from the edge of the field behind her. However, they didn't seem to be interested in Harry or Hermione at all, but instead were staring over at the veela. Harry suddenly understood, and pulled Hermione over to the side of the field. Lying down, he pushed Hermione down next to him.

  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Shh. Just watch."

As Harry had suspected, the trolls went straight over to the veela, who proceeded to attack the trolls. The trolls then also started attacking the veela, using their giant clubs to good use. This went on for about ten minutes, and then the last of both sides fell to the ground, exhausted and injured in many places.

"Harry, you actually did something smart for once in your life. I am proud and very surprised of you."  
  
"That was fun! Can we go again?"  
  
"Harry, shut up for a minute and attempt to realize that you did something smart. Now let's head back up to the castle."  
  
Harry started after her, then looked at himself and noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing any clothes. 

"Hermione, where did my clothes go?"  
  
"You lost them being a hormonal git. Hurry up, I'm freezing."  
  
"You're not the one in his boxers."  
  
"I don't wear boxers."

"Be quiet."  
  
*****************************

Back at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was holding another meeting, this time in his office.

"As most of you know, this morning Voldemort and a squad of Death Eaters went on a rampage in Dover. Thirteen muggles were killed, along with four aurors who tried to fight Voldemort and a wizard family of five. This is the first major attack since his resurrection, and if this is a sign of things to come, then we must start preparations for a long and destructive struggle. We don't know how Voldemort has regained so much power so quickly, but we do think that he is using magical talismans to aid him. The family that was killed had two students at Hogwarts and one too young to come. The Mcmillen's fought bravely, or so we think, but they couldn't stop the death eaters. Ernie was in the same year as Harry Potter, and we think that this was planned to upset Harry."  
  
"Who cares if it upsets Potter, it's not like he matters," Snape snarled.

"Don't get all pissy just because he has more power than you do," Sirius replied.

"Don't start with me, murderer!"  
  
"I'm no more a murderer than you're a Death Eater!"

"Please, Sirius, Severus, calm down. You are both important members and we would hate to lose you, but if this doesn't cease then we will have no choice."  
  
"Sorry, Professor."

"Back to business. According to our contacts in the ministry, Fudge is still denying that Voldemort has returned, saying that this is the action of disgruntled Death Eaters. He is not going to support an investigation, and has attacked any groups such as ours that are forming."  
  
"Screw Fudge. Do we even need him?"  
  
"If we want the backing of the ministry and the people, then we will need him, Sirius."  
  
"He is very weak and has almost no support, can't we just overthrow him?"  
  
"No Mundungus. We aren't looking for power or recognition, we just want to prevent the rise of Voldemort."  
  
"Kind of hard to do when your own government won't even recognize you, don't you think?"  
  
"Witnesses say that there were only about fifty Death Eaters with Voldemort at the time of the attack, so he only took one squadron with him. This was not a major action; he just wanted to let us know that he's still alive and well. There's nothing we can do now, so I suggest that we all go home and keep our guards up. This meeting is dismissed."  
  
****************************  
  
"Hurry up Hermione, I don't exactly want to get caught like this." Harry looked at himself quickly, clad in only boxers and covered with mud. They were almost to the door of the school.

"It's not my fault that you don't have any clothes on!"  
  
"Just go quicker-"

They froze as the door opened revealing Professor Lupin and Professor Rostov.

"Where the hell have you been! We were looking all over for you."  
  
Professor Rostov started backing away. "I guess I should be going now. Goodnight everyone."  
  
The three of them started walking up towards the dormitories.

"So, what's your explanation for this?"  
  
"Well, Professor, we had to do this thing for these-" Harry got cut off as Hermione kicked him hard in the shin. Nobody spoke for a minute, then finally Remus turned and stopped the two of them as they were going into the dormitory.  
  
"Don't pretend that you were doing something for someone else. I was a teenager once, I know what you two were doing."  
  
Hermione caught on. "Oh, please don't tell my parents, they would kill me!"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I know it isn't your fault. The male is always at fault in these situations, because they're the hormonal ones."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You can't deny it Harry. Notice how you're the one with no clothes on?"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"It was your idea in the first place."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Hermione?"  
  
"It was your idea to go outside!"  
  
Remus sighed and left. He knew it was hopeless, so he gave up and went to his room.  
  
"Brilliant Hermione! But why do I always have to be the hormonal and stupid ones in the stories?"

"Because it's just you Harry. Come on, I want to take a shower."  
  
Heading into the dormitory, they were surprised to see Abby and Anton sitting on their beds, waiting for them.

  
"Good, you survived," Anton greeted them, then turned to Abby, "You owe me ten bucks."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Here's your damn money."  
  
"Hey! Thanks for having faith in us!"  
  
"Why should we have had faith in you?" Abby replied. "It looks like Harry had some fun with the veela. Harry, have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you are?" Harry laughed nervously. "In fact, I'd like to…" Abby trailed off, then whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry got beet red, then ran into the bathroom, muttering about having to piss.  
  
"Abby, that was mean."  
  
"Anton, that was fun."  
  
"I swear, I have no clue as to how the hell you ever even got on this thing."  
  
"Aw, poor little Anton, is he confused again?"  
  
"SHUT UP ABBY!"  
  
"Uh oh, Anton's getting pissed. Better watch out."  
  
"I swear to god Abby, I'm gonna' rip your arms off and beat you to death with 'em."  
  
"Got to catch me first." Abby jumped up and ran out of the room. Anton chased after her, then stopped at the door and spoke to Hermione.  
  
"I'll leave you to clean up and get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow with more information for you two."

****************************  
  
Half an hour, two showers, and a new set of clothes later, Harry was lying in bed across from Hermione, who was reading in bed.  
  
"Hermione?"

"What?"  
  
"Why did you spray me with water when I was going after the veela?"  
  
"Because you looked like you needed a cold shower."  
  
"I did not. I was just bluffing, I was going to attack them right when you did that."  
  
"Sure Harry."  
  
"I was."  
  
"I believe you, 'cough, cough'. Anyway, it looked like you needed a cold shower when Abby was talking to you. What did she say?"  
  
"Um, nothing?"  
  
"Sure Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is Anton really going to kill Abby?"  
  
"No, he likes her."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, they fight all the time."  
  
"Harry, I am a female and we can tell when somebody likes somebody else. Don't question me ever again, understood?"  
  
"Yes'm."

  
"That's better. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Harry rolled over, and while contemplating what was wrong with females fell asleep.

*********************

Remus meanwhile went back upstairs and started writing an owl to Professor Dumbledore.

__

Professor,

Have arrived at School of Magic. Met Professor Banan at airport and traveled to school. Met Professor Rostov and co. Had meeting with Rostov and gave him package. Not sure what Harry and Hermione were doing, but I found them attempting to sneak back into the school muddied and Harry only in his boxers. Claimed to be snogging outside, but I am suspicious. Will leave tomorrow afternoon.   
Best Wishes,

Remus Lupin

Professor Lupin finished the letter and sealed it. Attaching it to a borrowed owl, he threw some floo powder into the fireplace and shoved the owl through, saying 'Hogsmeade'. Lying back on his bed, he quickly fell asleep.

*************************  
  
"Do you think we should wake them up?"  
  
"Of course we should. But what's the best way to do it?"  
  
"They did have a rough night last night."  
  
"Stop being such an idiot." That said, Abby walked over to a sleeping Harry and started whispering in his ear. Much to Anton's surprise, Harry quickly woke up with a start, barely missing Abby's head with his own.

"Wake up Harry, it's ten and we have to get going."  
  
"Harry need sleep now." He laid his head back down on his pillow and went back to sleep.

"Anton," Abby started.

"No. Harry, wake up. You'll be very sorry in a minute if you don't wake up right now."  
  
"Anton, let me do it."  
  
"Fine, go ahead." With a grin, Abby reached under the blankets. A few seconds later, Harry jumped up out of bed and began looking around quickly.   
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"About time you're awake. We've been waiting for you almost an hour. Wake Hermione up."  
  
Harry went over to Hermione and proceeded to attempt to wake her up. After nothing happened for a minute, he reached up and pinched her nose shut. This brought the response he was looking for, as Hermione bolted up with a loud grunt.

  
"You bastard, what the hell are you doing?" She looked around and saw Anton and Abby looking at her.  
  
"Good, now that we're all awake, we must meet one last time. Be down in the library in fifteen minutes. We'll have breakfast for you."  
  
They left the room, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"I'll join you." Hermione gave him an evil look. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant I'll take a shower also." Hermione went into the bathroom at one end of the dorm, and Harry started towards the other one.

************************  
  
"I'd like to thank you for having us, Professor Rostov. You have been very generous. You still don't know the meaning of this visit, however?"  
  
"Alas, I do not. My head boy wanted to talk with those two, he said about transferring, although I have doubts."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like you to join our alliance against Voldemort. We have many powerful wizards, but our numbers are limited. We have the head of Beauxbatons also, and we think that another school would help us immensely."

"Let Professor Dumbledore know that he has my full support always. We may be entering a new dark period, as Voldemort is not the only dark lord on the rise. We must start an international alliance to prevent this, or I fear we may return to the days of Grindewolde."

"We must prevent this at all costs."  
  
"That is right. I will speak at the next meeting if Albus requests it. In the mean time, give him this letter and tell him to owl me with his reply." Rostov handed Remus a long and thick parchment sealed with the emblem of a bear eating a moose. "Let us now go to the great hall and eat a final lunch."  
  
****************************  
  
"Minister Fudge, this is blatantly an act of You-Know-Who. You are the only person in this room who cannot see that."  
  
"Arthur is right, Cornelius. We _must_ act now, or else my aurors will be of no use and it will be too late!"  
  
"Minister, I must agree with them. We must at least release a statement acknowledging his presence."

"SILENCE! I am the minister of magic, and I say that there is no proof that You-Know-Who has returned! You call yourselves the heads of ministries, yet you believe in childish rumors. This meeting is over, and the next person I hear discussing these fairy tales will be removed!"  
  
Arthur Weasley walked out of the conference room with Lugo Bagman and Vance Bones, who was head of the Aurors.  
  
"That old fool really can't believe that You-Know-Who hasn't returned, can he?" asked Lugo.

"I don't know, Lugo, but he sure is denying it well."  
  
"He better be careful, Arthur, because there are a lot of rumors about dissatisfaction within the high ranks of the ministry. I know that I can't hold back my aurors much longer, so he better start getting his shit in order."  
  
The three of them separated at a break in the hallway, with Arthur going into his office and starting a letter.

__

Albus,

I just came out of a meeting with Fudge and the heads of the ministries. He is still denying it in spite of all evidence. Discontent growing among senior members. Vance Bones, possible recruit for source, says much talk among aurors about Fudge, most of it not good. He didn't like the fact that he lost four of his men.

Sincerely,

Arthur Weasley.

Mr. Weasley put the quill down and gave the letter to his secretary to send out as soon as possible.

************************  
  
Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs and went into the library to meet with Anton and Abby. On a table were a large breakfast and a couple of bottles of butterbeer for them.

"Glad you could make it," said Anton.

"Hi Harry," Abby said this in a seductive voice.

"Hi."   
  
"Harry, since you will be heading the delegation from Hogwarts, I will give you this orb. I can contact you at any time using this." He handed Harry a small glass thing that looked kind of like a snow globe. It was filled with misty black smoke. Anton showed Harry and Hermione how they could also contact him using it. "Harry, you will be heading the delegation. Hermione, you will be his partner, and all decisions must go through you. Now, you said that you would make Ron your lieutenant?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Okay then, those will be your schools top three representatives. As for recruitment, start with only five to ten people including yourself that you would trust with your life and are very powerful. We will give you ten sets of robes, ten masks, and ten broomsticks. Good luck and I'll see you again at the next meeting. They're waiting for you in the great hall."  
  
"Bye Harry. I'll think about you when I'm in bed."  
  
"Um, bye Abby."

They left, and Harry and Hermione went down to the great hall.

**************************

"I don't understand why I can't just take a bus back. I could walk. I could do anything but take a plane."  
  
"Stop bitching and get on the plane, Harry."  
  
"Hermione, don't swear. And Harry, just get on the plane." Remus sighed. They were at the terminal of the airport and about to board their plane. Finally, after much coaxing, Remus and Hermione got Harry onto the plane.

"See, it isn't so bad, Harry."  
  
"Maybe not for you, Professor." The plane gave a jolt and Harry sunk down into his seat. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god…"  
  
"Harry, people are staring."  
  
"I don't care."

They started to take off, and Harry looked like he was about to lose his lunch. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled out his wand. With a quiet determination, he stunned himself.

"Professor, isn't that bad for him?"  
  
"Yes, but it's better than being sick and entire plane ride."  
  
Six hours later, after they had safely landed, Remus revived Harry. The three of them walked to a hidden fireplace in the back of the airport bathroom, and using floo powder quickly went into Hogsmede.  
  
When all three of them landed and got their senses back, they could see that they were in the shrieking shack. They took the tunnel back to Hogwarts, and started towards the main building.

"Professor Lupin, you're not going to tell anybody what happened last night, right. I mean, we don't want people to know about me and Harry." She gave Harry a wink.

"I don't know, Hermione. I know that you're only teenagers, and that teenagers sometimes do stupid things-"

"Like when you and Sirius and my dad had too much to drink after you beat Slytherin in a quidditch match and '_accidentally_' set the greenhouse on fire?"  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Professor Banan told us."  
  
"That bastard. Well, the point is that while teenagers do stupid things, me and Sirius are now adults, and adults don't do stupid things."  
  
By this time they were inside the school and walking towards Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"Listen. It sounds like somebody is trying to kill a cat with a trombone."  
  
"You're right. It's coming from the library, let's go see what it is." Remus took off after the noise, closely followed by Harry and Hermione.

When they got closer they could tell that it was two people singing. Remus opened the door to the library, and Harry's jaw dropped at what he saw.

__

I'm a lille' tea pot, long and stout here is my handle and here is my, um, what comes next… Oh, hi Remus. I found a new son. I'm adopting him now. But he still can't out drink his new daddy." Sirius seemed to be slightly tipsy.  
  
Hermione cut in. _"SEAN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

Inside the library, Sirius and Sean were leaning against each other, both quite drunk.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you Sean."  
  
Hermione was staring daggers at Sean, who was not her favorite person right now.

Harry was smiling at Professor Lupin.

"So, Professor, what were you saying about adults not doing stupid things?"


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus, I just needed a break. I've been busy playing basketball and now baseball and I have been writing some original short stories. Just coming back to show you that I'm not dead, and I'll try to post again soon. Maybe if I get enough reviews within a week. Not much action in this one, but it sets up the next. Good Reading, Die MCAS, and Please Review!

"Sean. SEAN! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh, what? I don't want to go to school today mommy."

"Sean, get your ass up right now!"  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm a little hung over. Sean go sleep now." He rolled over, and a frustrated and very angry Hermione finally gave up. After running through the halls naked and scaring poor Professor Flitwick half to death, Sean had puked in the charms room and had fallen asleep in the middle of the library next to Sirius. 

"Is he always like that?"

Hermione turned back and retreated to Harry. "No, only when he's with his drinking buddies. I guess that Sirius would kind of constitute one of them."  
  
"You have to admit that it was kind of funny when he pantsed Flitwick."  
  
"As long as nobody knows he's related to me, then it's fine. Who would have thought that Professor Flitwick would wear purple 'Wild thing' boxers?"  
  
"Um, Hermione, that's an image I would not like to remember please."  
  
"Dead sexy."  
  
Harry gave up and ran down the hall.

"Albus, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We must stay calm."  
  
"This is the second attack in two days. We must do something."  
  
"What can we do but wait?" Professor Dumbledore looked at the solemn people gathered around him. "The Staff of Merlin cannot act without being directly attacked or prior knowledge of an encounter. To do so without would be suicide!"  
  
"And how are we supposed to get this knowledge?"  
  
"We have our ways."  
  
"Our ways seem to be woefully inadequate," Remus cut in, looking directly at Snape.

Severus sneered at him. "I assure you our methods function fine. By the way, werewolf, where's your murderer friend?"  
  
"You better watch yourself, Death Eater, because the rest of us are." Remus glared right back at him.  
  
"ENOUGH! We must stop this bickering! If we are to accomplish anything, we must put these petty rivalries behind us and cooperate."  
  
"But what are we to do Albus? This was a strong and powerful wizarding family we're talking about, one that has been established for hundreds of years. They were well protected," Mundungus Fletcher.

"I agree, the Evans' were well protected. But there were only the six of them plus the servants, against a regiment of top death eaters. However, I have good news as well. Our intelligence reports that Voldemort has received a message from the dark wizard Knoll in Switzerland. We presume that this was a challenge or a threat, because Voldemort is rallying his Death Eaters for large-scale action. We believe that this will be aggressive action against Knoll in Switzerland. We know that Voldemort is leaving only a skeleton force of new recruits and reserves. If we can attack this force in conjunction with the aurors of the ministry, we can banish these forces and put up strong wards to keep Voldemort out indefinitely. Now, here is the plan…"

"Who else?"  
  
"We only need one or two more."  
  
"But we could have ten. Now we only have us and Fred and George." Hermione looked at Harry strangely. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"  
  
"What? And miss the chance to yet again risk my life for the good of the world and get on the front page of every paper in the world? Of course not!"  
  
"Okay, sorry. What about Alicia Spinnet?"  
  
"Maybe we should go outside Gryffindor. What about Cho Chang?"

"Yeah, and maybe we could have slumber parties and practise putting on our make up too."

"I get the feeling that you dislike her?"  
  
"My god, you are so fricken' intelligent sometimes it amazes me!"

"I know I am. But think about how Cho would look in those new robes they sent us. Oh, yeah baby!"

"Harry, you ever say that again in your entire life and I will kill you. Understood?"  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"That's better. How about Angelina?"

"All right, all right. That's seven, you, me, Ron, Gred, Forge, Alicia, and Angelina. Is that enough for you, Hermione?"  
  
"I guess I could live with that, for now."

"I live to please your highness."  
  
"What do we do with the extra cloaks and brooms?" Harry motioned over at the box that was filled with long midnight blue cloaks with large hoods and Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. There was also a long parchment about procedure and codes for safehouses and bunkers. The most interesting things were at the bottom of the box; ten dark black masks that melded to you face, revealing none of your features. They stayed on your face indefinitely, and could only be removed by you.  
  
"Just hold on," said a disturbed looking Hermione.

"You know, we could make a donation to the quidditch team. Have you seen the brooms that Fred and George have to ride?"  
  
"We are not going to give vital supplies over to the quidditch team."  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Well I do, so shut up about it."

"Why don't you try and make me?"

"Don't you get started with that. Speaking of Fred and George, I got a rather interesting letter from them asking if there were any laws against selling large explosives in a joke shop. Do you know anything about that?"  
  
"I forget."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"So we might have been playing with potion ingredients in our free time last year."  
  
"That's not so bad."  
  
"I know! It's not my fault that they were dangerous, stolen, and illegal in most countries."  
  
Hermione shook her head and went back to work.

"Sirius. Sirius. God Dammit, wake up you lazy old bastard!"

"Huh, what?"  
  
"Get up! It's two in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh, shit, I have a killer headache."  
  
"That's because you were dead drunk last night!"  
  
"I feel like I drank turpentine."  
  
"You probably did! You're getting to old to be doing this sort of thing."  
  
"No way! I took that Granger kid out last night."  
  
"What kind of example are you setting for Harry?" 

  
Sirius groaned and rolled over. "You had to bring Harry into this, didn't you."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"For starters, when you're here, no drinking, no swearing, no-"

"Oh, so I don't get to have any fun!"  
  
"Yeah, now you're getting it! Get up and take a shower, we have to meet with Dumbledore in half an hour."

__

… I agree with your idea that we must join our forces, as the threat of the dark side is now greater than ever. I believe that your group may have a spy in it's midst, because my agents report copies of your orders falling into Voldemort's hands. Karkarov is safely in my possession, and I do not think that Voldemort would bother to look here for him. As for the report on Voldemort attacking Knoll in Switzerland, I believe that it is false. Rather, I believe that they may band together and attack the ministry of Switzerland. Jackland is no fool down there, but he cannot stand against the combined assault of the dark forces. I will be waiting here for your response.

Professor Rostov

Russian School of Magic, Murmansk

Professor Dumbledore put the parchment down on his desk, then raised his head, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." In walked Remus and Sirius, both looking a little apprehensive. "Please, sit. Mr. Black, it seems that you had a little fun last night."  
  
"It was an accident, sir."  
  
"But still, those chains were Filch's pride and joy, you didn't have to urinate on them." Sirius looked at him with a blank face. "Oh, well, I suppose that we should get down to business. Voldemort has taken the majority of his Death Eater's with him to Switzerland, leaving this morning. You must infiltrate his headquarters in the Scottish Highlands. I will provide you with maps and a portkey, and then you will leave immediately. I believe that Professor McGonnal will have all the materials. Return here and report on the motive of this move to Switzerland immediately. Good luck." Sirius and Remus got up without a word and filed to the door, being well accustomed to this type of quick briefing for a dangerous mission.   
  
"Now, where was I? Oh, yes…"

"Yo Harry, what up dog?"

Harry looked up at Sean quizzically. Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading _Understanding Potions- the Essential Book for Incredibly Difficult Potions _at the insistence of Hermione. "Say what?"

"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine, though I'm not sure about you. Are your eyes supposed to be bloodshot?"  
  
"I'm just a little hung over, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, well if I were you I'd stay the hell away from Hermoine, because she is not happy." Sean gave him an evil grin.

"You just leave midget to me. I think I know how to handle her."

The door at the top of the stairs to the girls' dormitory opened, and Hermione came down to join them.

"You."

"Yes Midget?"  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"Didn't you here the wonderful news? I get to stay here for the rest of the summer or until the 'situation' dies down. To bad I don't know what the situation is, but you get the idea. Sirius said he'd look after me."  
  
"By taking shots with you?"  
  
"I still beat him."  
  
"That's not the way he tells it," cut in Harry.

"He drinks like a Polish lady on Sunday afternoon!"  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Seeing the look on Hermione's face, both Harry and Sean quickly obliged. "You," she pointed at Sean, "Will stay out of my hair and do nothing, absolutely nothing." She turned to Harry. "You will not encourage him, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes'm."

Hermoine turned around and went back up into her dormitory, muttering the whole way about boys and stupidity.

"Cornelius, this is the second attack this week. We must act!"  
  
"We will do nothing of the sort!"

Arthur Weasley, Lugo Bagman, and Vance Bones were once again meeting with Cornelius Fudge in his office.  
  
Vance Bones tried again. "Minister, we have many confirmed reports that Voldemort is moving on the dark wizard Knoll in Switzerland. We have proof that he has returned."  
  
"You have no proof. It is all rumors!"  
  
Arthur Weasley broke in with a deadly calm voice. "Minister Fudge, if your policy of denial continues, I cannot assure you of the loyalty of the ministry much longer."  
  
"Nor can I guarantee the aurors will continue under your guidance."  
  
"This is treason! I will see all three of you again tomorrow, and you attitudes have better changed or I will have you all arrested and thrown in Azkaban! Now get the hell out of my office!"

"No Fudge, it's you that had better change your attitude, or you'll be left with nobody at all." That said, Lugo Bagman led the three officials into his office just down the hall. All three grabbed an old coffee mug, and they were all transported via portkey into Albus Dumbledore's office. Albus was waiting for them in his desk.  
  
"Well, did you convince him?"

All three looked apprehensively at each other, then Arthur Weasley spoke up. "He will not cooperate, we are on our own."  
  
"I swear, I knew the offspring of a llama and a rabbit to be smarted than that ass."  
  
"Easy Lugo. What was that creature, anyway?"

"What ever it was, it was smarter than Fudge, although that really doesn't say much."  
  
Vance Bones cut in. "Anyway, we will give you the complete backing of the aurors in all matters. They are loyal to me, and me only."

"That is good. Here is what we have planned. Voldemort is expected to arrive at noon with an army of three thousand Death Eaters. Knoll has about seven thousand armed wizards, but they are not nearly as high quality as the Death Eaters. The Staff, along with two thousand Swiss hit wizards and, if possible, five hundred of our aurors will move in by portkey and broomstick and take the remaining dark forces at around two in the afternoon. We expect your aurors to be in Bern at ten in the morning to prepare to portkey in. Arthur and Lugo, you will both ride with the Staff. Be at Zurich with broomstick and full uniform tomorrow. Good day."

Harry was lying in bed that night trying to sleep despite Sean's snoring when a bright light suddenly lit up the room. Not knowing what it was, he dug through his trunk until he found the source, the orb that Anton had given him. Whispering the password, the orb died down into a dull glow and the head of Abby became visible.  
  
"Ola, Harry. Do you always sleep in your boxers?" Harry realized that Abby could see him and jumped back into bed. "Pitching a tent now, are we? Come on now, we have a job for you."  
  
"At three in the morning?"  
  
"Its only ten here in Boston, not my fault you live in a screwed up country."  
  
Sean groaned and rolled over. "Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Besides you, I need you to go to Dumbledore in the morning and convince him not to go through with his plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Jesus Harry, what the hell have you been doing all this time, fantasizing about me? Dumbledore is going to attack two dark armies tomorrow that he thinks will weaken each other first. Our intelligence reports that they are actually entering into an alliance against the ministries of the world. If he goes, then his forces will be destroyed, got it?"

"Kind of."  
  
"That'll have to do, I'm a busy girl. Bye-bye Harry, just don't screw up." With that, the orb faded out and became black again.

Remus and Sirius meanwhile were inside the fortress of Voldemort. They had been wandering around since that afternoon, finding that the maps they had been provided were inaccurate. The building was that of an old stone fortress, but it had been magically enhanced since Voldemort had started residing there.

"Moony, try down this passage, we haven't been down there yet." Sirius transformed into a large black dog then led the way down the dark passage, sniffing as he went. It was so dark that they couldn't see, so they didn't realize that it was another dead end until Sirius went headfirst into the wall. He transformed back into human form to the grin of Remus.

"Nice call, Padfoot."  
  
"Well I don't see you having any bright ideas."

"So your saying that this was a bright idea?"  
  
"No, I…shut up. Let's try back this way." Leading the way, Sirius once again took off down the passage.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Sean were woken up at around ten by an excited looking Hermoine.

"What are you two doing, its ten in the morning. Wake up!"  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over. "Huh, what."  
  
"Jeez Harry, looks like you didn't get much sleep last night."

"No, I had to talk to Abby on the orb."  
  
Sean finally showed some signs of life. "What, you mean the hot American last night? I thought that was just a dream."  
  
"Yeah, I have to talk to Dumbledore quick!"  
  
"You're too late Harry. That's why I woke you up, because just a few minutes ago about fifty wizards apparated out from the front lawn, all with broomsticks and in the same robes. Dumbledore must have lifted the wards, because-"

"Shit! He already left! I needed to talk to him." Harry jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes quickly, irregardless of the presence of Hermione. Throwing open the door, he leapt down the stairs two at a time and ran quickly to Dumbledore's office, closely trailed by Hermione. On the way, he recounted the story of what Abby had told him last night. Reaching the door to his office, he banged on the door loudly. Finally, Professor Flitwick came up the stairs.  
  
"What's with all the commotion here?"  
  
"Professor, where is Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"He had to leave on business, but he'll be back in a few days. Why?"  
  
Harry muttered "nothing", then started slowly down the stairs. "Abby is going to be pissed." Hermione gave him her 'you should have told me sooner' look, then nodded. "Do you think she likes me?"

Hermione couldn't help laughing.

In the highlands, Sirius and Remus were just starting to find their way around. Finally, after many hours of searching, they found a large room with a gigantic round table. Standing around it, some scattered Death Eaters were having conversations. Using a hearing charm, Sirius and Remus were able to hear the discussions.

"Well I went to Durmstrang, much better school…"  
  
"I was one of the first death eaters, I can't believe master didn't leave me in charge…"  
  
"Now, the secret to huckleberries is…"  
  
"Can you believe how stupid that old muggle-loving fool Dumbledore is? He actually believes that master is going to fight with Lord Knoll. It's going to be like, like, taking butterbeer from a Mic."  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then looked at their watches.

  
"One o'clock. Were too late…"

Meanwhile, in Switzerland, Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Staff of Merlin were flying over luscious green valleys and beautiful hills. They were in full dress, all with long black robes that had an orange patch over the left breast. They were flying top of the line military brooms, and all were prepared to fight for their freedom.

"Listen up everyone. We are perfectly on time. After we rise over the next two hills, Swiss hit wizards will appear on our left flank and aurors on are right. We are to lead the charge against the dark forces in the valley below. Let us try to only stun, not kill. Good luck."  
  
That said, Dumbledore led the way slowly over the first hill, then up the second. By the time that they were halfway up the second, vast numbers of wizards wearing white and red robes were appearing on their left and wizards in black robes were appearing on their right. They mounted the crest of the last hill, and prepared to dive into the valley. However, what Dumbledore saw below made him stop in complete surprise. Below them waiting were the combined armies of the Lords Voldemort and Knoll. Still, it didn't look like as many as they had planned on. Suddenly, the rest of the dark forces appeared on the ring of hills to the rear where they had just came. Next to him, Dumbledore heard Arthur Weasley say "Oh, Crap."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N ****

A/N Hello once again. This is kind of short, but at least I got it out fairly quick. I'll try to work quicker in the future. Please Review when you are done reading. Sorry if the ending is kind of weird, but it's late and I'm really tired. Also, if anyone is interested in beta reading for me please email me at simplefan00@hotmail.com.

"Oh, crap!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore, astride his broomstick on the top of a hill in the middle of Switzerland, looked around in confusion. His small forces were separated on three different hilltops and surrounded by about ten thousand Death Eaters and dark creatures. He could distinctly see the group of about three thousand Death Eaters moving directly at him, abutted by a large contingent of vampires and another of giants. Behind the front lines, Dumbledore could see the large tent that housed Voldemort and most likely Knoll at the moment. Turning around, he could see many thousands of Knoll's top troops, known as Demon Definers, along with werewolves and what looked like many veela. On all sides dark forces were setting up wards to prevent apparation to safety. To his left the Swiss hit wizards had already port keyed to safety, but on the right the aurors were stranded. Having apparated in, they were on foot and had no chance for escape. They were soon overrun by many Demon Defers. He could distinctly see when Vance Bones fell, tall among the masses that struggled around him.

Dumbledore was soon rocketed back to reality when an explosive spell hit right beside him, just missing Arthur Weasley. By this time the Death Eaters were almost all the way up the hill.

"Everybody lift off and follow me!"   
  
Leading the way, ancient Professor Albus Dumbledore jumped his broom into the air, and went straight up, not stopping until everyone below him was just a distant speck. Followed by the rest of the Staff, he used the compass charm and set off for Bern and the Swiss ministry of magic at top speed.

Back at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were just returning from their espionage activities. Both ran directly up to the door to Dumbledore's office, only to find it guarded by Professor Flitwick.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Jeez, what is it with people running to find Dumbledore today? He is absent, and will be gone for at least a few days. I am in charge until then," Flitwick said as he puffed out his little chest. Remus and Sirius both had to stifle a snigger.

"Oh, sorry then, sir. We won't be bothering your highness again." After a dirty look from Flitwick they took off down the stairs at top speed, bumping into three forms and all falling down.

"Watch it!" Sirius looked up a bit dazed from the floor and saw that he had run into Sean, Harry, and Hermione. "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay. Hey, why aren't you with Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Actually, we're going to find him right now, and we gotta run. I'll talk to you later Harry."  
  
"Wait! When you see him, you have to give him this letter." Harry handed Sirius a small parchment of paper. "It's life and death, he has to have it."

"Yeah, because that hot American girl will kick his ass if it doesn't get delivered," Sean added. Sirius looked at him funny.  
  
"Sean, have you been drinking without me?"  
  
"No, you'll have to ignore him, he's an idiot." Hermione gave Sean a look. "Just don't forget to deliver the letter as soon as possible to Dumbledore."

Sirius gave her a blank stare. "Deliver what to who now?"  
  
Harry grabbed the parchment and handed it to Remus. "Maybe you better have this."  
  
"Good idea. We really should be going now, so we have to run. Make sure you don't leave the school!"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"I mean it! Now we have to leave. I'll catch you later."

In Bern at the Swiss ministry of magic, everyone was in an uproar. Many witches and wizards in dark green robes were filling boxes with papers, sending owls, and running around in fear. Dumbledore left the Staff of Merlin to try and calm things down, then went up to the office of the Swiss minister of magic, Jake Jackland. The door swung open as he approached.

"Oh, Albus, thank god that you are alive. My hit wizards started returning here about half an hour ago, and I had feared the worst for you."  
  
"Myself and the staff got out fine, but the aurors were completely annihilated."  
  
"My God!"  
  
"I do believe that we are looking at a full scale invasion here, Jake."  
  
"I know, I have already ordered the evacuation of all magical people to the French ministry outside of Tours and Beauxbatons. We stand no chance against them, and my intelligence says that they are already marching on us."  
  
"I believe that is a good idea for now. I must return to England, I have situations there that I must deal with."

After a quick breakfast and a stop at the library for Hermione, the three returned to the Gryffindor common room. However, they were surprised to find it occupied by two people that did not expect to see.

"Hiya. Long time no see, Harry." Sitting in the rich red chairs by the fire was Anton and Abby.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We're here because Harry fucked up! Dammit Harry, we gave you a message to deliver of the utmost importance, and you decide to sleep late! What were you thinking!" Anton was shouting by the end of that.

"Take it easy Anton, we all make mistakes. I seem to remember a certain spell that started a fire in Bolivia instead of putting it out," Abby said.

Anton started to get shifty. "But that was just a minor detail."  
  
"You burned twenty thousand acres of land and they couldn't put it out for six months."  
  
"Fine! We'll forgive you for this one, but don't do it again."  
  
"All right, I won't."  
  
Anton seemed to notice Sean for the first time. "Who the hell is that?"  
  
Abby had noticed Sean before. "Yes, who is that," she batted her eyelashes at him and made some other things more prominent.  
  
"Name's Sean Granger, and who may I have the pleasure of speaking to?"  
  
"I'm Abby, how nice to meet you."  
  
"Same over here."  
  
"I sure am hungry. Sean, do you think you could show me where the kitchens are?"  
  
"I can show you a lot more than that." Sean and Abby walked out the door. Sean poked his head back in the door really quick. "I'm going to show her the long way to the kitchens, so don't wait up, ladies and gents and midgets." They walked off down the hall.

"Well, she'll keep him occupied for a while."

"Oh, I don't know Anton. I think that Sean will keep her occupied for a long time."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that, I've seen Abby at work before. I swear, how that whore became vice-"

"Enough, enough, drop it," Harry stepped in. "Can we get back to work now."  
  
"Right, right," Anton started. "According to our sources, Voldemort and Knoll have joined forces and defeated Dumbledore. The British aurors were wiped out, but Dumbledore and the Swiss hit wizards got away. Voldemort is now marching on the Swiss ministry of magic, and the Swiss are evacuating to France. Dumbledore and his group are scheduled to return to England in a few hours. We don't know anything else except that dark forces have taken Switzerland and France will be next." 

"So why don't we stop them?"  
  
Anton sighed. "All right. You go get your wand and stand on the French border against two dark armies and see how you do."  
  
"Okay, I get the point."

"Albus, I can't believe that you stole five hundred of _my _aurors and got them killed! You explicitly went against my direct orders. I will have you arrested for treason for this!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore eyed Cornelius Fudge from behind his glasses. "I think you will find it hard to convict me of anything, seeing as at least somebody was taking action."  
  
Fudge narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. "We still have no proof of Voldemort's return."  
  
"Only five hundred dead aurors."

"And whose fault is that?"  
  
"I don't know, but seeing as I'm the only other one in the room and you aren't smart enough to think of anybody else, I would guess that you are insinuating me."  
  
"All right Albus, I didn't want it to come to this, and I will give you one last chance. Will you obey me or will you stay with your failing order?"  
  
"I do not want you as an enemy, Fudge, but if you get in my way I will crush you like an ant."  
  
"Then that will be your downfall. NOW!"  
  
Suddenly, seven wizards from Fudge's personal bodyguards leapt out from behind the door and jumped on Dumbledore, taking his wand and breaking his ancient spectacles. Throwing a black bag over his head, they led Dumbledore off into the dungeons. 

Five hours later, Anton was still playing exploding snap with Harry and Hermione, as Sean and Abby were still missing in action.  
  
"Maybe we should go looking for them," Hermione finally asked to Anton.

  
"No, absolutely out of the question. Trust me, you would see something that you don't want to see something that you don't really want to."  
  
"What if they got lost, or got attacked, or something like that?"  
  
"Hermione, listen to me for a minute. Abby is an _American._ You don't understand them and you never will, so you might as well stop trying. Every few months she gets all whiny and doesn't shut up, so she ends up going off with some guy, in this case, Sean."  
  
"Lucky bastard."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I know, I'll go get the Marauder's Map, and then we can see where they are."  
  
Anton looked puzzled. "What the hell is that?" Hermione quickly explained to him what the map was as Harry ran up to grab it. When he returned, he activated it and they searched the map.

"There they are, in the charms closet."  
  
"Well why are they in there?"  
  
"Take a wild guess, Hermione."  
  
"Oh…Ewww. That's my cousin!"

Meanwhile, Harry was continuing to look at the map. "Hey, get over here and look at this." He pointed to Dumbledore's office, where there were currently almost fifty dots. "What's going on up there?"  
  
Anton stared at him. "I don't know, but we're going to find out. You have an invisibility cloak, right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go get it. This might be important."

Meanwhile, in Professor Dumbledore's office, the Staff of Merlin was in uproar. Nobody could locate Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort had taken Switzerland and was about to take France, and five hundred of the best English aurors had just been killed.

Things only quieted down when a tall figure with jet-black hair and in midnight blue robes walked into the room and held up his hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Snape was the first to ask.  
  
"I am Professor Rostov from the Russian School of Magic in Murmansk. I have information on where Professor Dumbledore is being held."  
  
"Held. He is the most powerful wizard in the world!" Mundungus Fletcher was incredulous.

  
"Well then contact your spies in the ministry, because Albus Dumbledore is being held under the ministry in the dungeons underground."  
  
"Are you certain about this?" asked Remus Lupin.

"Yes, I am sure, and yes, I can get him out. However, I need two volunteers who are willing to go on a dangerous mission."  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other, and raised their hands slowly.

"Come with me. The rest of you, sleep here tonight. No one is safe."

Sirius and Remus followed him out.

Unbeknownst to the members of the Staff of Merlin, three more pairs of ears were listening to the conversation. Anton, Harry and Hermione were eavesdropping from under the protection of the invisibility cloak, and also followed Rostov out. However, they went down to the cafeteria and pulled off the invisibility cloak.  
  
"I can't believe this, they actually arrested Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes, Harry, that is what they just said."  
  
Anton gave them an annoyed look. "If you two could actually shut up for a minute, I could think." After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again. "All right, here is what we are going to do. I'm going to contact our intelligence officer Moeritz and have him bring the maps for the ministry up here. I will get an invisibility cloak, and then we will go into the ministry by pairs and rescue Dumbledore."  
  
"But that's what Remus and Sirius were going to do."  
  
"Anything they can do we can do better. As long as we don't screw it up."  
  
"That's a good philosophy."

"I made it up myself, you like? Come on, we have to go get Abby.

When they reached the charms closet, Anton banged on the door.

"Abby, get out here, we need you."  
  
Inside the closet there were sudden movements, and they could hear expressions of surprise.

"Um, Anton, now isn't really a good time."  
  
"Let's go Abby, we have to save the world again."  
  
"We can do it _tomorrow_."

"Now Abby!"  
  
"Fine. Give me a minute." Inside the closet there was movement now and they could here snatches of conversations.  
  
"Damn it! Where are my pants!"  
  
"Um, Sean, you're sitting on my shirt."

"Can't believe this, about to score, interrupt us, kill everyone, everyone is against me, everyone must die…"  
  
Finally both people emerged from the closet, both looking a little disheveled. Sean was looking pissed, and when he passed Hermione he punched her on the arm.  
  
On the way up to the common room Anton explained the situation to Abby, and when they returned used floo powder to go to Germany to pick up some maps and another invisibility cloak. When he returned, he set the maps on the table and starting briefing them.

"Harry, you and Hermione will go in together under your invisibility cloak, entering here. You are to proceed down the stairs to this intersection on the floor where Dumbledore is being kept. Wait for me and Abby there, and then we will proceed together to release Dumbledore and get the hell out of there. Understood? We'll go in at midnight."

At midnight that night, Harry and Hermione entered the ministry of magic. It was still lit, but there were very few people working there at this time. They went in when a security wizard opened the door, then went right down the stairs. They had no problems at all, and succeeded in reaching the rendezvous point without trouble. However, there was no sign of Anton and Abby. They waited for a half an hour, whispering every few minutes to make sure that they just hadn't noticed them.

After waiting about an hour, they started to hear the barking of dogs. Turning to look at the disturbance, they saw about ten of the minister's bodyguards running along behind a pack of bloodhounds. 

"Harry, we have to get out of here."  
  
"But Anton told us not to move."  
  
"Harry, those are bloodhounds. They can _smell_ us. We have to go _now_!"

Taking off down the hall, they could hear the dogs barking in pursuit. Running as fast as they could under the cloak, they were running down an empty hall when they were knocked flat by something in the middle of the hall.  
  
Looking up dazed, Harry could see the bloodhounds coming down the hall towards him. Realizing he had fallen out from under the invisibility cloak, he scrambled to throw it back on. However, he then saw what had caused him and Hermione to fall.

Looking at him in shock were Remus and Sirius, partially covered by an invisibility cloak.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

A/N Hi everybody. I know, I know, I haven't put up a chapter since April, but I haven't been completely lazy. I have the next four chapters of the story already written! That means that I can put them up whenever I want. I am sorry for taking so long, so it will go up in the next three or four days. However, if I happen to get a large number of REVIEWS then I might find time to put it up tomorrow or even later today. Thanks to Ginny H. Potter for Beta reading! Au Revior!

When Harry turned around, there was Sirius and Remus staring at him in shock. So that was why he and Hermione had fallen! He wondered why Sirius and Remus didn't say anything to him, then realized that they didn't recognize him because he was wearing the cloak and mask. Sirius started to go for his wand.

"Sirius, no!"  
  
Sirius stopped for a moment, and then recognized the voice.

"Harry?" Harry stood up slowly and took off the mask. 

"How you doing Sirius?" Sirius didn't say anything, he just continued looking at Harry in shock. The noises down the hall were getting closer.

  
Sirius finally seemed to recover himself. "Hullo Harry. Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here, Sirius?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I'm older."  
  
"I'm younger."  
  
Remus pulled himself up slowly. "When you two are done, we are being chased by ministry wizards with large dogs and big teeth and such."

"I could take those dogs any day, they're all bark. Now, what are you doing here Harry?"  
  
"Just out for a stroll after dinner."

"It's one in the morning."  
  
"So? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just out for a pre-breakfast stroll."  
  
"At one in the morning."  
  
"Touché."

Hermione stood up at this and pulled off her mask. "Will you two please save this for a better time."  
  
Remus was looking even more disturbed by the second. "Harry, you shouldn't be here, and Hermione, you certainly shouldn't be here. If your parents found out…"  
  
"Leave me to worry about my parents, will you?"  
  
The ministry wizards were almost there now. "Well, wands out, I should say," said Remus, ever the calm one.

Just then, six ministry wizards in dark maroon robes raced around the corner, each holding the leash of a very large dog. Harry and Hermione quickly threw their masks back on and turned to face them with wands drawn. Remus and Sirius quickly stepped up in front of them. There was a minute of tense standoff, then the head wizard finally spoke.  
  
"Drop your wands right now and nobody will be harmed!"  
  
Sirius gave him a very fake laugh and a smirk. "I'm thinking no. How about you give us your wands and I won't have to kick you asses!"  
  
The ministry wizards took this in stride. "This will be your last warning. You have fifteen seconds to drop your wands. The alarms have been sounded and more wizards are on their way. There is no way out!"  
  
Sirius continued smiling at him. "Are you deaf or just plain stupid? I'm going to give you one more chance to drop your wands before I'm going to go shoving mine up your-"  
  
Remus broke in. "Sirius, think of them." He motioned to Harry and Hermione. Sirius notably softened, then slowly lowered his wand to the floor. The rest of the group slowly followed his lead.

________________________________________________________________________

Unknown to the ten people who were in that tense standoff, two more sets of eyes had been watching it from behind Harry and Hermione.

"Ugh, I thought we were going to get some free entertainment."  
  
"Too bad. Leave it to the English to screw things up like always."

"I guess we should be saving their arses now. On three then?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Right. One. Two. Three." With that, two loud voices yelled _'Expellarimus'_ and all six of the ministry wizards' wands came flying towards Anton and Abby, who had stepped out from under the invisibility cloak which had concealed them. They quickly stunned all six wizards, then proceeded to stun Sirius and Remus, much to the dismay of Harry.

"What are you doing? That's my godfather and my professor! They're going to help us."  
  
"We don't need any help."  
  
"Still, they can't get arrested. You have to enervate them."  
  
"All right, all right, I'll do a quick memory charm and let them go. We will proceed to Dumbledore's cell, overpower the guards, release him, then leave, maybe stopping for refreshments in the lobby on the way out, depending on time. Any questions?" Anton looked pleased with himself. "This time follow us, and try not to screw it up like you always do." He walked over to Sirius and Remus, muttering under his breath about 'friggin' English.

Hermione followed him. "Um, Anton, quick question. How are we supposed to follow you if you are invisible?"  
  
"I'll take care of that." Abby walked over and picked up Harry and Hermione's invisibility cloak. Throwing it over Harry and Hermione, she instructed Harry to stick his hand out so that only that was visible. Putting the other invisibility cloak over herself and Anton, Abby reached out and took Harry's hand, then covered it with the invisibility cloak. They tested out this method a little bit, then Anton enervated Remus and Sirius and they set off down the hall.

**********************

It took them awhile to find where Professor Dumbledore was being kept, going around many corners and unlit corridors. They could hear ministry wizards all around them searching, and Harry hoped that Sirius had gotten out all right.

Finally they came to a long brightly-lit hallway with cells on both sides. There were three wizards at the end lounging around a coffee table looking extremely bored and sets of magical keys all along the outer wall. Quickly stunning the guards, Harry and Hermione set off to find Professor Dumbledore while Anton and Abby looked for the right key.

Running lightly down the hall, they called out "Professor Dumbledore" until there was a response from the last cell on the right. Harry and Hermione quickly removed their masks and ran to the cell. Hermione called back to Anton, and soon he and Abby ran up. Professor Dumbledore was lying down at the back of a small dark cell, and quickly sat up at the sight of his two students and two strangers.  
  
"Why, Harry, Hermione, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. And you brought some friends." He then turned serious. "You should not be here. There is great danger and darkness in this building."  
  
"We came here to rescue you."  
  
"And you should not have done that."

"But-"

"No buts, Harry. You cannot continue to bounce around like this, leaving on a whim." He got out of the cell and looked around quickly, sighing. "I will continue lecturing you later. Now we must get out of here." He quickly led them up the hall, taking over control from Abby and Anton, and led them into a circular room with a trash bin on the end. He quickly walked over to that, and told them that it was a portkey that had been planted here for him by a ministry insider. It would take them to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, and they were to go directly back to Hogwarts. Seeing that Dumbledore had that same look in his eye that he had at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry knew that it was no good to argue and grabbed the portkey readily with the others. Dumbledore asked to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak, then set off, only turning to activate the portkey.

_________________________________

Sirius and Remus had meanwhile been running around the ministry, trying to avoid the ministry wizards and other beasts that were roaming around searching for them. Deciding to give up their mission, they were currently trying to get out. Having just stunned two witches guarding the entrance to a staircase, they raced up it, only to be stopped at the door by another wizard. Ready to stun him, the wizards suddenly turned around and revealed himself to be Dumbledore.

"Oh, Albus, you scared the crap out of us," Remus started. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was getting some nice shuteye for the first time in many years, when I was rudely disturbed by one Harry Potter and one Hermione Granger, accompanied by two other students."  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Rescuing me, apparently, and he was successful."  
  
"I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Easy Sirius, he's just doing what he thinks is right." Remus said. Sirius wouldn't be consoled.  
  
"He could get killed! If he keeps doing stupid things like that he will be killed!"  
  
"Calm down Sirius! Now we have to concentrate on getting ourselves out of here without getting killed. I don't suppose one of you picked up my wand?" Remus produced Dumbledore's wand. "Excellent, we won't have any problem now. Follow me out, then we'll apparate back outside of Hogwarts."

  
___________________________________

Back in Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Anton, and Abby were just returning from the Shrieking Shack. Walking into the Gryffindor common room after a refreshing stop at the kitchens. After giving Sean a swift kick each for falling asleep on the floor, Harry and Anton went up to the boy's dorms to change and Hermione and Abby went into the girl's dorm.

_______________________

"Hermione, is Sean really your cousin?"  
  
"Not by my choice."  
  
"You have to hook me up, he's dead sexy."  
  
"Ugh, stop it, I'm going to be sick."  
  
"He knows his way around, trust me."  
  
"Okay, you know what, I really didn't want to hear that."  
  
"Who's your man-servant here?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Really? Why not? You're really nice looking. Hell, I'd go out with you." Abby laughed and made a face at Hermione  
  
"Yeah, well that makes one of us."

"What about Harry?" 

"Ugh, he's like a brother to me." Hermione gagged.  
  
"Now Hermione, you don't have to get defensive about it. I saw you looking at him."

"I have no clue what the hell you are talking about."  
  
"You can't deny it Hermione. It's okay; I'm not going to tell him. Yet."  
  
"You better not. Not that there's anything to tell him."  
  
"Don't worry, he won't figure it out. Guys are just naturally stupid."

________________________________

Up in the Boy's dormitory, Harry and Anton were also talking.

"Damn, Harry, can you believe that Abby likes Sean. There are so many other great guys around, ones that lead secret international organizations."  
  
"I don't understand females."  
  
"Not many people do Harry. As in why they go after some English guy they just met instead of an immensely successful wizard that could be the Russian minister of magic very soon."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"I know. Who's your woman here, Harry?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Why not? You're Harry Potter."  
  
"Really, am I?"  
  
"That scar can be like gold when it comes to stuff like this."  
  
"Only for some girls," Harry said a little bit bitterly.  
  
"Oh, I get it. I'm not quite that stupid, even I can see that you like Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like Hermione, get over it."

"Ugh, she's like a sister to me."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard that one before. I've seen you looking at her, you want her."  
  
"That's disgusting Anton."  
  
"Don't deny it. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone, yet."

"There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry, she probably hasn't even noticed it. Girls are just naturally insane."

__________________________

After they finished changing back into normal clothes and hid the masks and cloaks, Abby and Anton took their leave, but not before reminding them that there was an important meeting Friday night, the thirtieth of July. Anton would come around and collect them, seeing as it was their first council meeting, Friday afternoon. They would be returning after the all night meeting in the early hours of the thirty-first, so as not to be noticed. Harry didn't fail to notice that his birthday would be that Saturday, and wondered if Hermione had remembered and planned to do anything. He hoped that he would be able to see Ron then, as he hadn't seen him all summer. Not that he wasn't enjoying the company of Hermione all to himself, but he did miss his other best friend.

One week before the planned meeting and Harry's birthday, Dumbledore finally returned to the castle among considerable commotion. Fudge had been forced to give up searching for the then renegade Dumbledore when news of his arrest and the reasons for it finally reached the press. After being blasted and threatened with a vote of no confidence from the heads of the ministries, Fudge finally backed down. However, it was well known that he was not happy about having to do this, and blasted Dumbledore day after day to the press.

The first thing that Professor Dumbledore did when he returned was to call a staff meeting, which took place that Saturday in the back of the library. Unknowingly to the occupants of the room, two more people also viewed the meeting. Under the invisibility cloak, Harry and Hermione watched the encounter. Like most, it started out with a general discussion of petty problems. Finally, Dumbledore rose to speak.

"As most of you know, Voldemort has risen. He is back. There is nothing that we can do about that. He has already taken Switzerland with the help of his new allies, and he is now turning his sights on France. I expect it to fall within the week, with the exceptions of very few strongholds, such as Beauxbatons. The minister of magic is meeting with the French Premier as we speak, but Fudge will not agree to come to the aid of France. To promote the safety of the British citizens I have therefore proposed to the council of governors that Hogwarts be opened a month early, actually on Monday, August 2nd." 

This drew an audible gasp from the group of professors and other staff in the room, and murmuring soon began.

"This has been accepted, and letters to students will go out today. The train will leave at the normal time on August 2nd, and all teaching positions will be filled. Also, during the year we can expect to have an influx of refugees from Beauxbatons. We will welcome all that come to us, and all will be directly sorted. That will be all. Classes will begin on Wednesday, August 4th. Please go begin to prepare."  
  
As the teachers began to file out, Professor Dumbledore stopped Professor McGonnal and asked her to fetch Harry and Hermione. Hearing this, they raced out the door and back up to the common room, pretending to do homework while waiting for the Professor. Finally she came in and ushered them up to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva, you may go." After Professor McGonnal left, Dumbledore turned to look at them.  
  
"I won't repeat what I just said in the meeting, seeing as you just heard it," he started, giving them a quick smile. Harry and Hermione were quite embarrassed, but didn't say anything. 

"It's perfectly all right, I expected you there. Anyway, as school will start in about a week, the professors will have to get the school prepared, and I also have to renew the protective charms. While I am renewing the charms, which will take about a week, Hogwarts will be unprotected. Therefore, to keep you safe, I am going to have you spend the last week of your vacation away from Hogwarts. Now, Voldemort is aware of your presence Harry, so we are going to get you to the safest possible place. Hermione, we believe that he might also be after you and the Weasley's. Seeing as how we have already placed numerous protections there, you may spend the rest of vacation there." Dumbledore paused for a minute. "Hermione, would you leave us for a moment?" Rather slowly and unwillingly Hermione got up and went to wait outside. When she had finally left, Dumbledore turned back to Harry.

"Harry, what I and the rest of the world is most concerned about is your safety. Right now I want you to be one hundred percent protected. Outside of Hogwarts, there is only one place where I can guarantee that sort of protection." 

Harry could already tell what was coming, but he didn't want to. 

"The only place with complete protection for you is the Dursley's. I will not tell you, but I will make a desperate request of you to return there for this last week. You would not be able to send owls or in anyway communicate with the wizarding world. However, anywhere else you not only put yourself but others in danger. What do you say."  
  
Harry had to think on that one for a while. The last place that he wanted to return to was the Dursley's, but if he didn't then wouldn't Dumbledore think that he was a weakling who couldn't handle them. And he didn't want to put anyone else in danger. Finally he told Dumbledore that he would do it.

______________________

"Please, Minister Fudge, understand that there is nothing more that we can do to protect ourselves from this evil. We need help, and you have the strongest country in Europe."  
  
"And I plan to keep it the strongest country in Europe, Premier, and jumping into frays like this is not the way to do it."  
  
"So betraying your allies is the way to do it?"  
  
"If that's what it comes down to, Premier!"  
  
"Remember that millions that you are condemning to death by your actions, or lack of them, when you try to sleep at night Fudge."  
  
"Remember the millions of your own citizens that you got killed by not being strong enough, Premier. I am a busy man, now leave! I have no time for this!"  
  
Having dismissed the French Premier of Magic, Cornelius Fudge rocked back in his comfortable chair and congratulated himself on another job well done.  
  
"Malfoy, you can come back in now." From a little ante room at the side of the chamber came Lucius Malfoy, in full Ministry regalia. "How was that for your master, Malfoy."  
  
Lucius gave him an evil grin. "That will do fine for now, Cornelius. Just remember, as long as you keep England out of my master's hair the longer it survives. And the greater you are remembered." Malfoy smiled again. It was so easy to play to the vain minister's petty ambitions.

"All right then, that will do Malfoy." As Malfoy left, Fudge couldn't help but think that he was the greatest minister alive.

______________________


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry, what's going on

A/N Hi everybody! Here it is, the lucky thirteenth chapter. Hmmm, lets see, I'll be gone this weekend, but I could probably get home to post on Sunday or Monday, that is, if I get enough reviews. This chapter is kind of weird and has some extremely disturbing scenes in it. I don't know what exactly I was on when I wrote it, but if it disturbs you, please just skip ahead and don't read it. Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW! 

"Harry, what's going on."  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Remember my house? We already went through this withholding information bit. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because you'll get mad."   
  
"I won't get mad."  
  
"Promise?" Harry looked skeptical.   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine. I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with the Dursley's." Harry shrank back a little. 

"What! After what they did to you! There's no way you can go back there!"

"You're getting mad."  
  
"I am NOT!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"My mistake." Harry didn't feel like fighting with Hermione now. Hermione sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder and holding onto him. Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit light headed while she did this.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I won't Hermione, I know what I'm doing. It won't happen again."  
  
"Like you've known what you have been doing for the past fourteen years? It's not your fault Harry."  
  
"If it's not my fault then why do they do it?"  
  
"Because they have the screwed up minds, not you. Although sometimes I wouldn't bet on you not having a screwed up mind with some of the stupid things you can do."  
  
"If they have screwed up minds then why don't they do it to Dudley? Face it Hermione, it's my fault."  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault! What do I have to do to get you to see that?"  
  
"There's nothing you can do, because this time your wrong."  
  
"Harry, if you ever say that again you die, understood. Just please try to be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione gave him a quick kiss, then went back to his shoulder, where she just lay still for a while. Harry tried not to think about anything, but couldn't help thinking about the Dursley's, the world, and especially Hermione.

__________________

At about the same time that Hermione kissed Harry on the couch at Hogwarts, the invasion of France began. The armies of Voldemort quickly overpowered any resistance that the French Ministry could offer. Death Eaters quickly broke through, and the slaughter of many wizards, witches, and muggles followed. Within two days Voldemort controlled all of France excluding Beauxbatons, which continued to defy him alone. Many wizarding families fled, some to Germany, some to Spain, some to England, even some to America. Those who didn't flee were given the choice to support the new regime or die.

______________________

Early the next morning, Professor Dumbledore came into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Hermione in the same position they had been in the night before. He ordered them to only pack a few days worth of clothes, and leave the rest of their stuff at Hogwarts. Giving Hermione a pinch of Floo Powder and Harry a portkey, he gave them both the usual lecture about being careful and not drawing attention to themselves. He left them alone to leave. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and kiss, then had gone into the fire with a shout of "The Burrow". Harry grabbed the portkey a few seconds later landed on the front lawn of the Dursley's. Unsure of what to do, he walked up to the front door and knocked.

Dudley answered the door shortly. Seeing Harry, he slammed to door in his face and ran into the kitchen. Back from his fat camp, he didn't seem any skinnier to Harry. He could here him calling "Dad, Dad!" and could hardly keep himself from laughing. However, he abruptly calmed down when he saw the gigantic figure of his uncle open the door. He slowly walked in.  
  
"Well boy, you are back here again, asking for our charity again." Harry kept on walking, but his uncle grabbed him by the shirt. "Things are going to be a little different around here now, boy. You will treat me with respect. Is that clear?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
Vernon Dursley threw Harry hard into the wall by his shirt. "I said is that clear, boy!"  
  
"Yes." Vernon threw him into the wall again, harder this time.  
  
"YES, SIR!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry replied meekly.

"That's better. Now listen to me you little bastard, before you come in and make lunch for us, I want you to mow the lawn, weed the garden, fix the fence, and paint the garage."  
  
Harry gawked at him. "But that's impossible." Vernon threw him into the wall again, knocking the wind out of him and then dropped him to the ground.

"I want it done! Now get to work."

Working quickly, Harry managed to get the lawn mowed rather fast. He then set to work on weeding the garden. This took a lot longer, and Harry was sweating profusely by the end of it. He knew better than to go ask for a drink, although it had to be almost lunchtime now. 

Sure enough, as soon as he started on fixing the fence, he heard the high pitched voice of Aunt Petunia calling him in to cook lunch for the family.

After cooking a quick lunch consisting of many sandwiches and about a two gallons, of soup, Uncle Vernon came in looking extremely angry. "Boy, why is the fence still broken and the garage still not painted?"  
  
"I didn't have time-"

"Bullshit you didn't have time! I could have done it in that amount of time! You just weren't working!"  
  
"Of course I was working! What did you want me to do, use magic!" That did it. Vernon went over and punched Harry as hard as he could, knocking him to the floor. Harry didn't move for a minute, then felt his uncle carrying him up to his room. Throwing him on the floor, Vernon then picked him up and punched him again. Harry could see that Vernon was very red in the face, and Dudley was cheering him on from the doorway. Punching him again, Harry felt everything begin to become dizzy and he fell to the floor. However, the pummeling didn't stop as Uncle Vernon continued to kick Harry while he was on the ground.

"I will not scream, I will not scream," Harry repeated over and over in his mind. He had been in worse pain than this when Voldemort had put him under the Cruciatius Curse. Uncle Vernon gave him one last extremely hard kick to the ribs, and Harry felt his ribs shatter. He had lost his glasses and had tears running down his face, but he still hadn't cried out.

Uncle Vernon leaned over him closely. "Now listen to me. I want you to say that your mother was a stupid bitch for getting herself killed." Harry didn't say anything, but just glared at the blob that was his uncle's face. "SAY IT!"

"Fuck off."  
  
With those words, his uncle punched him again then backed off. "Dudley, go get my belt." Harry shuttered at those words, but once again started steeling himself from crying out. Dudley returned with the belt, and Uncle Vernon reached down and ripped off the shirt that Harry was wearing, one of the ones that Hermione had bought him.

Harry just barely kept himself from crying out when the first swing ripped into his soft back. Lying down and whimpering while his uncle had fun cutting up his back, Harry didn't move as blow after blow came down until his back was laced with bloody cuts. 

"Now, boy, I want you to tell me that your mother was a stupid bitch."  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT!"

  
"No."

  
Vernon was even more incensed, kicked Harry over until he was lying on his painful back. Raising his arm again, he brought a blow down with all his strength onto Harry's chest. This time Harry couldn't help himself and screamed, causing Vernon to yell at him again.  
  
"You little shit, do you want the neighbors to hear? Dudley, gag him with my handkerchief." Dudley gagged Harry, and then the treatment continued until Harry's torso and arms were covered in cuts. Still not satisfied, Vernon ripped of Harry's pants and started on his legs. Every time a blow landed, Harry tried to scream but instead choked on the gag in his mouth. Finally Uncle Vernon got tired, and left Harry to lie on his floor, bleeding silently.

"You have half an hour to get back to work, or else I'm coming back up here."  
  
_______________________

At the Weasley's, Hermione was having a great time, grateful for something to take her mind off all the things that had been bothering her in the past weeks. It was like a free vacation in paradise with all her friends. And with Fred and George constantly trying to test out their new merchandise, she had to be watchful all the time.

"No, George, I'm sorry, I'm just not that hungry right now. No, it's not that I don't think your are a good cook. Fred! Get away from there."  
  
However, while she was having fun at the Weasley's, she couldn't help but think about Harry and him having to spend the week with the Dursley's. It was only a week. How bad could it be? She only hoped that Harry would be able to handle it, because despite his tough and impenetrable outside appearance she could tell that something was eating at him. Something wasn't right, and she was afraid that if nobody talked to him he would flip out, or do something stupid. Was it Cedric's death? Could it be having the pressure from the whole wizarding world is finally getting to him? Or is it that the Dursley's have finally become too much for him to take.

Oh well, Hermione thought. He's safe for now.

___________________

Harry Potter was anything but safe. He had slowly crawled around on the floor, searching out his glasses. It hurt just to breath, but it hurt ten times worse when he moved, so when he found them he lay still on his back. He slowly and cautiously lifted his head and surveyed his body, not liking what he saw. His chest and stomach had numerous gashes on them, some of them deep and still bleeding. His arms and legs were also covered, but not quite as badly. Harry didn't want to turn over to check on his back, but he could tell that it was the worst.

His uncle was soon calling up to him, telling him that he only had five more minutes to get back to work, or else. Harry didn't want to think what the 'else' would be, so he slowly picked himself up and gingerly put on his ripped pants and shirt, biting his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. It took awhile, but he was finally able to get up and try out his legs. It was extremely painful to walk, but nothing was broken outside of a few ribs. He avoided seeing his aunt or uncle on the way out, and gingerly went back to work on the fence. His pants and shirt were sticking to the blood coming out from the cuts, and it was a very hot day. Harry hadn't had a drink since breakfast that morning at Hogwarts. As he continued to work he could feel himself continue to perspire heavily. He began to feel slightly dizzy, but continued to work through it as he was scared to go as his uncle for a drink. It continued to get hotter and pretty soon he could barely stand up and was seeing spots. His eyes were playing strange tricks on him, and at one moment he was seeing black and the next he was seeing strange colors. Finally he couldn't take the heat any more, and he keeled over and passed out.

__________________

Hermione had spent the last few days at the Weasley's having fun, but it was now Thursday and time to start thinking about school again. They were going to Diagon Alley today, and she also had to pick up all of Harry's school supplies, as he was unable to go. Not being allowed to send an owl to the Dursley's to check on Harry really worried her, and she was scared that things wouldn't be all right with him. She had no clue as to how he was going to get out to go to the Council meeting on Saturday night, and also she realized that she didn't know how she was going to sneak out. She decided to tell Ron that night the whole story about the Council, and see if he could cover for her when she left. She knew that Anton would come to get her that Friday night, but she still hadn't found out how. And she also had to get studying for the O.W.L.s. She had been forcing Harry to study an hour a day with her at Hogwarts, but she had gotten out of the routine when she had come to Ron's. 

Also, this year she had to deal with the added pressure of being a prefect, as her letter from Hogwarts had informed her. She received it yesterday, and couldn't help but feel surprised that she had gotten the prefect position, seeing all the rules she broke when she was there. She knew that there were two prefects per year per house, and she wondered who would be the male prefect. She hoped that it was Harry, as Ron hadn't got a notice in his letter. However, there was no way that she could know until she saw him on the train next week. Hearing Mrs. Weasley calling up to her to get going, she raced down the stairs and joined the Weasley's at the bottom.

"About time Hermione, what took you so long?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron, I just had to use the shower late because someone took so long."  
  
"If by that vague statement you are referring to me, then I have no clue what you are talking about."

"You wouldn't, Ronaldo, you never were the brightest."  
  
"Oh, Hermi, I'm so sorry, you are right as always."

"Don't call me that!"  
  
Ginny finally stepped in between the two. "Would you two please lay off each other, just for a minute? We're all ready to go."

Ginny went first into the fireplace, shouted out "Diagon Alley" and disappeared. Fred and George went next, Mr. Weasley went after them, and then Hermione and Ron went, followed by Mrs. Weasley.

When they landed in the Leaky Cauldron at Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley gave them each some money to buy school supplies and told them to meet outside of Gringots at three. It was ten now, so they had five hours to buy supplies and shop. Fred and George quickly found their friend Lee Jordan, and Ginny found some other fourth years to hang out with. Ron and Hermione went over to get an ice cream, and then they had to go to Gringots so Hermione could get money for Harry's supplies. However, as they were coming out, they saw Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco sneered when he saw them. "Well, if it isn't Weasel and the Mudblood. Where is the other one, to busy hiding to show himself in public?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, or we are going to have a ferret bouncing around here very shortly," Ron shot back.

Draco took it in stride. "Scary, Weasel. I must say, this is a place I thought I'd never meet you, outside of a bank. Oh, but I'm sorry, the Mudblood is getting the money. Why am I not surprised?"

"Listen up Malfoy, which I know isn't something you're good at. Shut it and sod off." Hermione looked like she was ready to go off and slap Draco again, and for once Ron had to be calm. Seeing as how Harry wasn't there, he didn't exactly feel like getting in a fight with three boys with only Hermione to help him.

"I'll do what I feel like, Mudblood, and you best get used to it. Pretty soon you and your friends and everyone you care about is going to be dead, and if mudbloods like you do survive then we will do anything we want to them. Anything!"

He looked triumphant and walked past them into Gringots. Ron continued walking, but then he noticed that Hermione was no longer at his side. Looking back up, he saw her still standing on the steps of Gringots, crying silently. 'Oh, shit,' Ron thought, 'that bastard got to her.' He knew that Hermione wasn't one to get upset over insults from Malfoy, and he could tell that something he said had hurt her. Going back to her, he threw his arm around her shoulder and dragged her into a dark corner behind a shop.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"What if he's right, Ron?"  
  
"Malfoy, be right about something? I think that you need to sit down."

"I'm being serious. What if Malfoy is a Death Eater and does know all this stuff? How do you know that Voldemort isn't going to go after me? Or what if he goes after my parents? I can't do anything for them."  
  
"It's going to be fine, Hermione. We will beat him. Harry and us. Nothing can stop us."

"Did I tell you what they wrote on my bedroom wall after they burnt my house? MUDBLOODS WILL DIE! Now, do you think that it was some sort of accident that they happened to put that on my bedroom wall?"

Ron didn't say anything, and just looked at her. He tried the rest of the time to comfort her, and just let her cry herself out. When she had regained control, she fixed herself up and they continued on with their shopping.

__________________

Up at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus were meeting with Professor Dumbledore after a meeting of the Staff of Merlin. Having finished up all the important business, the conversation soon turned to Sean Granger.

"What are we going to do with him, Albus? We can't keep him here forever. And we can't send him back home yet, Voldemort knows who he is."  
  
"I haven't decided yet. We could move him to another country secretly. Or we could say he's an exchange student with limited magic." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Are you sure that would be wise? I mean, Flitwick is still scared to come out of his office."  
  
"I'm sure that Professor Flitwick will recover Remus. However, we must get him away from Hogwarts before the students come."  
  
"I might have an idea. We might be able to use him. With all the undercover work we do, I've been observing him when he goes out to meet his, er, woman at Hogsmede. He's almost as good as we are, and he even gets around me some nights. And he's a good bull shitter when he gets caught."  
  
Remus and Professor Dumbledore looked at him skeptically. "But he has no magical skills," Remus began.

"So we give him squib courses. I'm telling you, he would be perfect, and he could stay with me."

Dumbledore still looked doubtful, but consented. "Call him in here."  
  
When Sean arrived, the first thing that they noticed was that he had a black eye. "All right Sean, where did you get the black eye?"  
  
"Um, the ghost held a book over my head and when I looked up he dropped it."  
  
"See, that's what I'm talking about with the bull shitting. Now, how did you really get it Sean?"

He looked at Sirius for a minute. "At a bar in Hogsmede. I didn't really do anything, then I'm talking to this guy and he just punched me."  
  
"Why did he punch you?" Sirius asked.

"How was I supposed to know that he was Polish. And what was he doing in an English bar?"

  
"And I hoped that you learned a lesson from all this," Sirius continued.

"Yes, sir, I know, no more Polish jokes." Sean looked a little bit downcast.  
  
"No, always find out if anyone's Polish before Polish jokes." Sirius gave him a smile, then proceeded to fill in Sean on what was going to happen.

On his way out, Sean stopped and turned back to Sirius. "Hey Sirius, did you hear about the new automatic Polish parachutes?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"They open on impact."

_______________________


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter was trying unsuccessfully to sleep

A/N I know, I know, I said Monday. However, I was a little unsatisfied with the number of reviews that I got for the last, so I decided you could wait a little while longer. Here's the next part, hope you like it. All the disturbing stuff is done after the beginning of this chapter, so try to get back to enjoying the story. The next chapter is also written, and just waiting to be posted. I'll post it soon, although reviews would help a lot. Let's say, maybe, fifteen reviews? That's not asking too much. Anyway, read, enjoy, and REVIEW.

-Simplefan

Chapter 14

Harry Potter was trying unsuccessfully to sleep. He needed sleep. All he wanted to do was sleep. It was now Thursday, and he hadn't been able to sleep but for a few minutes at a time since last Saturday. After he had passed out, his uncle had dragged him back inside and woken him up, only to beat him until he passed out again. They had kept up this routine for three more days, beating Harry then making him work until he passed out, then beating him again. On Tuesday the worst one yet happened, because on that day a letter came by muggle mail for Harry, his Hogwarts letter. It was impossible for owls to fly in because of the new spells up, so that was the only way that it could arrive. He remembered it clearly.

"BOY, GET IN HERE!" Not knowing what was going on, Harry very slowly limped into the living room, followed by an eager Dudley and Petunia. "This came in the mail today! Why did this come in the mail today?" Harry didn't say anything, just sat there.

"You are not to have any letters come in the mail! I opened it and this is your school letter. You are not going back to your school. Ever. I won't have a freak in my family." Then, before Harry's eyes, he took a lighter and lit the letter on fire, watching it slowly burn. Harry broke the silence with a moan, as if his final hope had been torn away. 

"What was that boy? You should know better than to talk back to me!" Harry steeled himself for what he knew was coming. His shirt torn off, and he felt the first blow across his back. All of a sudden, Aunt Petunia was shouting "No, Vernon, STOP!" Harry was hopeful that Aunt Petunia had finally come to his aid. These hopes were dashed as she said "Not on the carpet!"  
  
He vaguely remembered being dragged upstairs, but after that his memory was sketchy at best. When he woke up he was in the familiar cabinet under the stairs.

This time it seemed cramped badly, and he couldn't even lie down without bending his legs. He had been let out once a day to use the bathroom, but it was humiliating as Vernon stood over him, watching the entire time to make sure he didn't try to run off. They shoved some food in and a glass of water once a day. At least they didn't hurt him anymore. He wondered how he was supposed to get to Hogwarts, which started next Monday. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I've got bigger things to worry about.'

_______________

  
Friday afternoon, Hermione received an owl from Anton telling her to be waiting on the roof at eleven so he could pick her up for the meeting of the coalition. Having told Ron all that had happened with her and Harry over the summer, they agreed to take Ron's broom up to the roof a little before eleven. Ron would fly down after Anton came and took Hermoine, then he would tell Ginny that Hermione wasn't feeling well and was going to stay up a bit. The note said that Hermione wasn't going to be back until six the next morning, so they got ready to have her fly right through the window into Ron's room, where he would be up waiting for her.

Around six, Hermione had everything ready and was frowning at Ron, who was scrambling to get his homework done at the last minute.  
  
"Hermione, please, I'm begging you, just let me look at your parchment. I won't copy it, I, just need to get some ideas."  
  
"No Ron. You should have started it earlier so you wouldn't have been rushed."  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that school would start a month early?"

"You should have done it as soon as you got off the train, I did."  
  
"Well we're not all that emotionally attached to our homework, I'm sorry to say."  
  
"I'm not emotionally attached to it, but at least I care about it. And with the OWLS coming up-"  
  
"La la la la, I can't hear you. I swear, the next person that says OWLS to me is going to get it."  
  
"Get used to it, Ronniekins, because you'll be hearing it a lot."

"I won't get used to it, Midget. Yeah, that's right, I talked to Harry."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "What did you just call me?" she asked very softly.  
  
"Midget?"  
  
"You are so dead, Ron."  
  
"Strange, I never hear you threatening Dental Dan."  
  
"You know what? Lay off Dental Dan. When you can become the fastest dentist in the west then you can talk."

"I'm sorry, I forget Dental Dan was your hero."  
  
"He's not my hero! He's just a role model."

"Oh, I forget. Could you ever forgive me, Midget."  
  
Hermione gave him her best death stare. "Your dead, Weasel," she said, trying to imitate Draco Malfoy the best she could. Jumping on him, she pinned him, but he threw her gently off and got up to sit on her.

  
They were still like this, with Ron gloating at Hermione, when Fred and George came in and announced that supper was ready. Seeing what was going on, they jumped on Ron and Hermione and there proceeded to be giant wrestling match. That continued until Mrs. Weasley had to come to the bottom of the stairs and yell up repeatedly at them.

____

At Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was completing one of the very few positive meetings of the Staff of Merlin. Everyday the numbers of supporters grew. Although not in the actual group, witches and wizards who wanted to join the fight against Voldemort could now join in the Staff's private army. With headquarters outside of Stonehenge, there were now over three hundred people training constantly. However, many of them were homeless and only looking for a meal, while others were the poor and shattered refugees from France and Switzerland.

But more had to be done. He needed to know how far along Harry Potter was, and if there was any chance that he and his friends could take on Voldemort soon. In fact, very soon. If this trend kept up, then soon most of Europe would be under Voldemort's control.

'But how to check on his abilities' he thought. Test scores couldn't accurately show it. He couldn't probe Harry's mind from this far away, especially with all the protections on his house. Suddenly he had an idea, and picked up the sorting hat, throwing it on his head.

__

"Oh, Albus, it's been longer than usual."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just been busy."  
  
"It's all right, I understand. Who would want to talk to a tattered old piece of fabric anyway?"  
  
_"I'm here now, aren't I."_

"After so long. Sometimes I don't even know why I exist."

"I'm sorry, all right? I have some important questions to ask you." Dumbledore was starting to get impatient.  
  
_"You didn't have any important to ask me four weeks ago. Do you know how bored I am? I already have the sorting songs written for the next seventy-three years. And do you know how hard it is to rhyme something with Hufflepuff?"_

"I'm sure it's very challenging. Now can we please-"  
  
"Let me sing you the first couple of them first…"  
  
The first couple of them soon turned into the first twenty, and the hat had been signing nonstop for an hour before Professor Dumbledore finally got a word in.  
  
_"Enough. I have important questions that need answers."  
  
"Fine, but only because you let me sing to you."  
  
"I need to know about the powers of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, and Tom Marvallo Riddle."  
  
"Oh, I see. You are aware that when I sort first years into houses, I create a lifelong connection that allows me to connect to their minds, and even allowed me to come to the aid of Potter in his second year. First with the two supporters, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger is extremely bright, and always will be. She is an extremely powerful witch, destined for greatness and the most powerful witch at Hogwarts right now. However, she needs to learn to accept the teaching that she will be given and to not hold grudges. _

"Ronald Weasley will also become a very powerful wizard, but his powers have yet to mature. He isn't the smartest, but he is the most loyal, and will stand by his friends until the end. His greatest weakness is his pride and his shame in his family's social status.

"As for you, Albus, I have not very good news. Your powers are beginning to weaken for the first time in your life. You may have many good years left, but you will never be the wizard you once were.

"Tom, or Voldemort, has regained all of his powers and some others that he has never held before. Where he is finally accepting other dark wizards into his camp and overthrowing nations, he is the most powerful wizard in the world, and at this moment nobody can defeat him.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is one of the most puzzling cases that I have ever had. He will be great, whatever path he chooses, but only he can determine how great. He is split on the inside, with mostly a light and benevolent nature. However, he does have a dark side, which is also powerful. Some of it has to do with Voldemort's transferred powers, but most of it is natural. He has deep resentment and much hatred. He has seen more horrible things in his fifteen years than most of us see in a lifetime. Harry is afraid to reach out to anyone because of his fear of being rejected. With the situation that he is going through right now, his only way to steer away from the dark side may be to simply confide in someone. This can be only a person that he truly trusts and might even love, and would give his life for without question. He will be great, but there is a big difference between Merlin great and Slytherin great.

___________

"It's too cold up here."  
  
"Then you should have brought a cloak, like I did." Hermione looked down at Ron, who was sitting on the roof shivering. She was nice and warm in her largest cloak, which she wore over her coalition robes.

"Well I didn't plan on being up here all night!"

"It hasn't even been five minutes."  
  
"It's been over ten!"  
  
"What planet are you from? We just got up here."  
  
"Yah, well maybe it only seems that way because your, big surprise, reading."

"I'm reading very important material, thank you."  
  
"And since when was 'Two Thousand and Seven Ways to beat the OWLs' on the required reading list?"

"Seeing as how I don't want fail, unlike some certain other people I know, I decided to actually prepare."  
  
"Prepare about ten months to early. We don't even have to think about them until Christmas."  
  
"Ron, with an attitude like that you'll probably fail every one-"  
  
Just then, a broomstick landed softly near them on the roof, having apparently descended while Hermione and Ron were talking. Anton stepped off, looking rather disheveled from the flight."  
  
"Hiya Hermione. Never did like these friggin' things."  
  
"Hi Anton. Where's Harry?"  
  
"We have to go get him. We scouted out where he lives and the magic wards around the house. We can fly in, get him, and then go back outside the yard and portkey to our meetinghouse. It is very important that we don't use any magic inside the yard, because that would set off the alarms and there would be a squad of aurors there in seconds." He looked at Ron, as if just noticing him. "Oh, hello. I'm Anton Grume, the chancellor of the Defensive Coalition against the Dark Arts. You must be Ron Weasley, the third at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yep, that's me." Ron eyed the newcomer warily. "What time are you going to be back?"  
  
"Oh, we should be about done about five, and back here around six. No later then seven. That is, if certain Americans have learned to keep their mouths shut at the meetings."  
  
"All right, I guess I can handle that." Turning to Hermione, Ron told her to be careful and not take too long, and then they were off to get Harry. 

_________________

Flying very quietly and under the cover of darkness, Anton got them outside of 4 Privet Drive in no time. Apparently he was very well informed, because he went straight for the window that Hermione knew was Harry's from what he had told her. 

However, when they opened up the window and climbed in, Harry was no where to be found.   
  
"You told him when we would be here, right?" Anton asked.  
  
"Yes, before we left Hogwarts. He would never pass up a chance to get away from the Dursley's." She continued to walk around, looking for any clues as to where Harry might be. "Anton, something isn't right," she said, looking at the floor. "These are blood stains."  
  
Anton was quiet for a minute, contemplating the rather large bloodstains on the floor. "Can you think of any other place in the house that we could check before we start to panic."  
  
"Too late. But Harry did say that when he was younger his uncle and aunt would lock him up in the cupboard under the stairs." 

"Let's go check it out." Leading the way down the stairs, Hermione could see that he had been trained in this. Walking without making a sound, he tested each stair to see if it creak and walked always softly. Hermione then led the way over to the cupboard under the stairs and Anton set to work on jimmying the lock. Hermione meanwhile took up a watch at the bottom of the stairs in case the Dursley's woke up.

While Anton was working on the lock, he would periodically knock lightly on the door to the cupboard and call Harry's name. After a few times, he got a very soft and strangled sounding response from inside and called Hermione over.

  
"Harry. Harry." She called softly.

  
"Hermione, is that you?"

  
"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing in there?"  
  
"Going for a bloody swim. Honestly, what the hell do you think I'm doing in here?" Hermione could tell that something wasn't right straight off, because Harry was using his falsely cheerful voice that he used every time something was wrong.  
  
"Well sorry for asking. Don't worry, we'll have you out of there in a minute."  
  
Harry hesitated. "Um, Hermione, I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
  
"Why not? We have to get to the meeting." Hermione was puzzled.

"Because Dumbledore said to stay here. And the Dursley's would be mad. And I'm not feeling good. And-"  
  
"Harry, do me a favor and shut up. I have to concentrate on this lock." Anton was silently swearing at it in Russian.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong with you? Why don't you want us to get you out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothings wrong, its just that…"  
  
"Harry, we already had this keeping things from each other discussion, didn't we."  
  
"Please just go."  
  
"Harry, we don't have time for this shit. Now, if I could just get this friggin' lock open…" Anton's ravings were suddenly rewarded by a loud click.

Hermione went back to the bottom of the stairs to make sure that the Dursley's hadn't heard anything, then turned back to see Anton easing the old door open. He finally worked it open, then stared in at Harry as he got his first look at him.

  
"Holy Shit!" He swore loudly waking the Dursley's up for sure, then walked away gagging. Hermione didn't understand what the matter was, then she walked over to the cupboard and looked inside. What was lying on the thin mattress inside resembled Harry, except that it was in a horribly mutilated form. There were scars completely covering his body, and there were a lot of deep burn marks spotted around. Harry was only in his boxers, because the rest of his clothes had been lost or destroyed, and he slowly began to move himself into a standing position. 

That didn't work, and he started to quickly fall to the floor before Hermione ran forward and caught him. He didn't seem to be the same, and he recoiled quickly to her touch. Leaning back away from her, he fell to the ground and struggled to get up. She moved forward to help him, but once again her touch seemed to scare him. She began to cry, and was not able to stop for a long while.

All this activity had not gone unnoticed upstairs, and the Dursley's were stirring. Quickly, Uncle Vernon came downstairs, flanked by Dudley and Aunt Petunia. They stopped when they saw Harry out on the floor and Hermione and Anton looking at them. They both pulled out there wands, and nobody moved.

"Both of you, get out of my house, NOW!" Vernon took a menacing step towards them.

Anton didn't move. For the first time, Hermione could see that he was a really powerful wizard and why he was picked as head of the coalition. "You take one more step and you're a dead fucker. You did that to Harry? I might just kill you anyway."  
  
Vernon laughed nervously. "But you can't do magic out of school."  
  
"Try me. Leave us and I might be nice and save you for Sirius Black."  
  
Vernon stopped laughing. "You wouldn't. And Harry is my property, and I own him. He stays with me. Now I am giving you one more chance to leave before I call the police."  
  
Anton stared him down. "You will leave now. We are taking Harry out of here, and you won't hear from him again. Ever. However, you can expect to see me again. Remember my face, because it'll be the last one you ever see." When Vernon didn't respond, he led Hermione and a stumbling Harry past the Dursley's and up the stairs. All three of them managed to fit on the broom, although it was rather uncomfortable and Harry still wasn't speaking.  
  
Anton finally broke the silence. "All right, this is what we're going to do. We take the portkey to the meetinghouse in Munich. We get Harry to our top healer as soon as we arrive. Hermione, you and I have to have a small talk with the strike division leader, and then we get on with the meeting. Understood?"  
  
Behind him Hermione nodded softly, still crying. Harry still didn't say or do anything. He had Hermione's warm cloak on now, but he still recoiled at any touch.

They soon landed in the middle of a field at the outskirts of town, and Anton had them all grab a bottle of Sprite that was a portkey. Feeling the pulling sensation on his extremely sore stomach was too much for Harry to handle, and he blacked out as they left England.

____________________

"Vhat the 'ell are ve vaiting for. Ve vere supposed to start at midnight exactly."

"Calm your ass down, Thomas. We have to wait until Anton gets here." Abby was standing up at the chancellor's table in the front of the meeting room, and some of the members of the coalition were starting to get impatient. Anton was over a half an hour late, and the Durmstang members were especially getting very antsy.

Luckily for Abby, Anton came out from an anteroom off of the hall just then. He stood up to speak, and apologized for being late. He then quickly beckoned Abby and a girl from the table to follow him back into the anteroom.

When Abby followed him in the door, she was surprised to see Hermione standing over Harry. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
Hermione looked up at her. "We, er, had some trouble getting away."  
  
Anton then came in with the other girl. "Harry, Hermione, this is Miranda, from the Barcelona Academy of Magic. She's the head of our healing division."  
  
"Ola. I'm Miranda." She looked at Harry on the floor, her eyes going up to his scar. "And that has to be Harry Potter. What happened to him."  
  
Hermione looked to Anton, who looked to Abby and Miranda. "This is to be kept as secret information," he said. "We found him at his uncle's house, and we believe that they messed him up pretty bad." He went over and removed Hermione's robe from Harry. Abby gasped when she saw him, but Miranda went right over and got to work, being used to this sort of thing.

"I can fix the breaks in the bones easily, and the burns will come right off. It's the cuts that I'm worried about. They've been open too long, so he will have scars for the rest of his life. Right now all we can do is clean them and make sure that they aren't infected. Abby, go run out and tell Jose to apparate back to the lab and get me some painkilling potion, something for breaks, and an anti-infection potion." Abby ran out.

In the meantime, Anton had gone back out and came back in with two German wizards who looked about eighteen. He introduced them as Moeritz and Arthur. It turned out that they both went to the same wizarding school, and that Moe was in charge of the coalition's intelligence and Arthur was in charge of the strike force. He then pulled them into a corner and started talking to them softly.

"Moe," Anton started, "what forces do we have in England?"  
  
"Right now we have a group of eight wizards on rotation at the London safe house, but that's it."  
  
"How long would it take to get a substantial force, say a hundred wizards."  
  
Moe paused a minute to think. "With the assembly and transportation, I'd say probably about twenty four hours."  
  
Anton then turned to Arthur. "How long would it take to collect your hundred best Free Fighters?"  
  
"With the new program I put in last year, I'd have to say only about an hour. I can get a force of two hundred in a day, and a thousand in a week. All my best are on direct communication with me."

"All I need is a hundred. I have two orders of business for them and you. You and I will lead them to London tomorrow, and then on Monday we attack the Death Eaters that remained in Britain. Also, we need about five people for a special assignment. This will stay top secret, on code B level. Moe, I need the name for Harry's uncle."

  
He thought a minute, then said, "Vernon Dursley."  
  
"Excellent. Arthur, I want him dead. I want his family dead. I want his cats, dogs, hippopotamuses, whatever dead. I want his flower garden dead. I want nothing left alive near that house. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"I'll take care of it myself. They won't live to see Monday morning."

"Excellent. I've got to go start the meeting." He sent them back in, them turned back to Abby, Miranda, and Hermione. "Miranda, you stay in here with Harry. Hermione, you can stay too if you like. Abby, I'm going to need you back out there." That said, he walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

A/N Hola, Aloha, Bonjour, Danke, Hiya, whatever. Seeing as how I asked for 15 reviews last time, and I got twenty in one day, I figured I would reward you with another chapter. That makes two in two days, pretty good if I say so myself. You know the deal, read and please, please review. Do you see what happens when you review? The more reviews I get the quicker it will go up. Make me happy again and it could go up tomorrow. Read, Enjoy, and Review.

CHAPTER 15

Hermione looked at Harry the whole time, trying to figure out what was going on through his head. Why hadn't he ever said anything about what had been going on at home? He had always let them know that life with the Dursley's was bad, but never said anything about this. He had fallen asleep a little while ago, and looked to be dreaming now.

__________  
  
In fact, Harry was dreaming. It wasn't any normal dream, however, as he was once more thrust into the world of Lord Voldemort.

__

He could see Voldemort and what looked like his inner circle of Death Eaters, who were making a circle around him. He could see four of them were separated and coming forward to Voldemort, who stood alone in the circle. Then he spoke.

"Today we replenish and refill our inner ranks for the first time in thirteen years, bringing in a new generation of powerful and loyal Death Eaters. "Johnson!" The first stepped forward and pulled back his sleeve, revealing his right arm. Voldemort gave a great cry of 'MORDSMORDERONE', and Johnson cried out in pain.

He continued on to the next ones in line, calling out the names 'CRABBE, GOYLE, MALFOY' in succession. Finishing with this, the new four Death Eaters took their places in line. Voldemort then started speaking again.

"We have tonight a splendid example set up for those who have wavering loyalties. Wormtail, bring out Karkaroff!" A wizard was dragged into the circle and deposited at the feet of Lord Voldemort. "I promise you that you will have a long and extremely painful death! CRUCIO!"

____________

Harry awoke with a scream, taking a minute to realize where he was. His scream also blasted Hermione out of the sleep she had fallen into at the side of his bed.

"Harry, what is it?"

He looked at her, and she looked extremely tired and concerned. It took him a minute to figure out why, then the pain over his body reminded him. "Nothing, Hermione, just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."  
  
Now that she was awake, she tried to engage him in conversation to make him feel better. He had already known that she would try to do this, as he was used to her trying to cheer him. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
Harry sighed to himself. He knew that Hermione was the only one that he would ever feel comfortable talking about these things to. Ron was his other best friend, but guys just can't talk about some sorts of things. Going against his better instincts, he told Hermione about the dream that he had.

When he had finished, he could tell from her face that she was pondering it. "But Harry, I thought that you said Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were already Death Eaters?"  
  
"They were. Why would he have them join twice?"  
  
"Maybe they weren't the same Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione said quietly. Harry stopped to consider this, but he still couldn't believe it.

  
"You can't be saying that Draco… I mean, come on, he's bad, but a Death Eater?" Hermione shrugged back at him. They were silent for a few more minutes, as neither of them wanted to broach the subject that was crossing both their minds.

"Harry…"  
  
"Hermione…"  
  
Harry looked like he was about ready to cry. Hermione began to cry herself, then went over to lie next to Harry. "Why did you let them do that to you?" She asked. She enveloped him in another hug, then lay there silently with her arms around him, and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
________________  
  
"For the last time, Angus, we cannot set dragons on the ministry. Now-"

"Oh, come on, Dumbledore, don't deny that it would be funny."  
  
Dumbledore glared the young Irishman down, then continued. The Staff of Merlin was meeting in his office again, and for once a meeting had actually started to go well. That, however, was before Angus O'Leary had started to make idiotic suggestions and Sirius and Snape started cursing each other behind his back.

"Ouch, Dammit Black!"  
  
"Sirius, Severus, would you please give it a rest for just two more minutes! I feel like I'm talking to first years."  
  
"Actually, Albus, I don't think a first year could have hit Snape with an engorgement charm right on his already incredibly ugly and oversized nose, but that's okay, continue." Sirius smiled at him.

"As I have been attempting to say many times now, Voldemort is stronger than ever. We have been strengthening our defenses along the coast for three weeks now, and it would take a lot for him to get in. However, he might already be in. He left many of his inner circle Death Eaters here in their positions, and we can't tell who to trust. However, if it does come down to him trying to take Britain, we will be ready. Through Arthur's useful contacts in the ministry, we are ready to overthrow Cornelius Fudge at a moments notice."  
  
"Absolutely spiffing. Are we done yet?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that will have to do. Dismissed!"  
  
___________________

"Yo, you two, get your asses up!" Hermione and Harry were blasted out of sleep yet again, to see Abby staring at them from the doorway. "The meetings over, and Anton will be back to bring you guys home in half an hour, so be ready. He had to go fool around with some girl from Beauxbatons. If he catches you in here like that he's going to pass a stone." That said, she walked back out.

Looking at the clock, Hermione noticed that it was four in the morning. "Harry, it's your birthday!" she said excitedly.

"Ugh." Harry still wasn't fully awake.

"I can give you your present now. This is the first time that you've ever gotten a present on your birthday directly, isn't it?"  
  
"Unless you count a pair of old socks from the Dursley's," Harry grinned at her, but she wasn't smiling back.

"That's not funny, Harry. I don't know how you can joke the Dursley's."  
  
"It's easy. Observe. What's the only difference between Dudley and a killer whale?"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Dudley eats more. See? It's easy."  
  
"Anyway," she cut in loudly, "your present, which you damn well better like, because I spent literally all day looking for it in Diagon Alley."

  
She handed him a rather small box, wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper. "Hermione, you really didn't have to do all this, you realize."  
  
"But I did. Now open it!"

Harry unwrapped it quickly, and when he opened the box he found that she had bought him a watch. Not just any watch, but a real magical one, like the one that Professor Dumbledore had. It had many different hands, thirteen to be exact, and many different numbers, runes, and other symbols plus all the planets with their moons.

"Hermione, I looked at these last year! They cost more than ten galleons!"  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Why did you get something that was so expensive?"  
  
"Because I wanted to. This is the first birthday I'm getting to spend with you, and it should be special."  
  
"But still, thirteen galleons…"  
  
"Harry, forget about the cost, all right! I didn't get it because it cost so much. I got it because I wanted to give a great present to a great person."  
  
"Thank you." He gave her a quick hug and went to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she accidentally turned her head and caught it on the lips. "Um, sorry." They lay there looking at each other for a while, not saying anything. Finally Harry broke the silence. "I wonder what Ron's doing right now?"

Hermione was barely able to fight down the urge to whack Harry with one on the torches on the walls. Remembering what he had just been through, she thought that violence just wasn't the answer for once. How could males be so great one minute, then say something some so incredibly stupid the next?

___________________

Angus O'Leary sat down gratefully on the London underground, thankful to finally have a rest after a long day. His rest would soon be disturbed, though, as he thought he saw three wizards in black robes run by the window. Shaking it off and telling himself that he was just tired, he leaned back in his seat again.

  
Just then, the doors flew open with a great red flash of light. The three figures that he thought he had seen earlier jumped in through the new hole with their wands out. Grabbing for his own wand, he wasn't quick enough, as the first wizard shouted "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" and there was a flash of bright green light, then darkness for O'Leary forever.

________________

Hermione and Harry had taken the portkey back to England with Anton, and they were now flying back to the Burrow. They could see it coming up ahead in the distance, then after a few minutes landed on the roof. Harry gave Hermione a quick wave goodbye, then took off again with Anton. It hurt him greatly to fly, but it was getting a little better with the potion Miranda had given him. They flew on in silence for about a half an hour more, until they landed on the roof of a house in suburban London.

"This is where you have to stay until you leave Monday morning. Our people will escort you to the station, but it is still very important that you don't give away who we are. As far as everyone knows you came there with the Dursley's, understood?"

"Yeah, I get it already."  
  
"Fine, just go in through that door. The password is 'silverneck.' I'll see you later."

Anton took back off, and Harry flew down to the door. He walked right in after giving the password, and was amazed by the spaciousness of what greeted him. Obviously the house had been greatly expanded by magic, because there was no way that it could be that big normally. There was a cavernous hall right when you walked in the door, with a large table in the middle and many doors leading off to the sides. The large table was cluttered with an assortment of different magical tools, which Harry found out were used to monitor all dark magic in Britain.

The leader of the eight or so members who were currently living in the safehouse was an enormous wizard named Brian, who looked almost twenty. He had some trouble moving about the large house, but he still couldn't even come close to the monstrous weight of Dudley. He was nice enough, and explained all about the different devices that were being used. Harry soon had enough of this, and quickly went off to his room to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

____________________

The next days passed quickly, and before Harry knew it he was back on the Hogwarts Express. Wearing a long sleeved tee shirt and long pants, he had arrived a little late at the little station, thanks to driving skills that left much to be desired from Brian. Oh well, he thought, that mailbox was practically in the middle of the road.

He was brought back into reality by six heads of flaming red hair, and one of nice brown hair that soon clustered around him. He had a cheerful reunion with them all and said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then he, Ron, and Hermione went off to get a compartment to themselves. They soon found one at the back of the train, and had a pleasant trip back to Hogwarts. Harry filled Ron in on what had happened that summer (leaving out certain parts), and Ron was telling Harry what had been happening at the Burrow.

"Mum finally flipped at Fred and George. They kept on telling her that they were going to start a joke shop, but she wouldn't give in and kept telling them to get jobs at the ministry after they graduated this year. They were working on something up in their room, and they must have made it wrong because it exploded and blew out their windows."  
  
"I'll bet she was really happy about that."  
  
"You bet. She went through their room and took all the supplies that they had been hoarding. She even destroyed all the order forms that they had made up. They didn't even talk for the rest of the summer, but kept on getting stranger and stranger. They sent owls out constantly, and had them coming in constantly. Then when we went into Diagon Alley they spent the whole time in the back part of Zonko's, talking with the guy who runs the chain. But that's not the weirdest part. When they came out, they bought me a new pair of dress robes. And not the cheap second hand ones, either. Real silk robes, top of the line. Wait until you see them."

"Real silk, eh Weasel. What did your family have to do, sell of a few children?" Unnoticed to the trio, Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle had just walked in the door. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly jumped to their feet and pulled out their wands. "Out now, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Is that the best you can do Weasel? Being surrounded by a Mudblood finally taking its toll?"

To the surprise of all in the room, Harry threw himself at Malfoy suddenly, knocking him to the floor. He was quickly on top of Draco, and started pummeling him hard. Crabbe and Goyle started moving forward to protect him, but Ron and Hermione forced their wands forward and they stopped.

Meanwhile, Harry was still punching Draco as hard as he could. "Harry, stop!" Hermione finally yelled. Draco was quite shaken, as he was crying softly and had a bloody nose and lip.

"I think you should apologize to Hermione for that."  
  
"I think you should go to hell, Potter!" Harry reared back and punched him as hard as he could, and couldn't tell if the snap he heard was from his hand or Draco's nose.

Getting up, he threw Draco out of the compartment, and Crabbe and Goyle quickly followed him out.

"Harry, what the hell are you thinking? You could get expelled!"  
  
"Shut it Ron!" Ron stopped any protest after that, but looked at Harry differently for the rest of the trip.

  
They played exploding snap for the rest of the way, and talked with Ginny and Neville when they came through. While they were playing, Harry noticed that Hermione had been quiet the whole time. She wasn't even reading, which was a first, but just sitting there staring at him. Squirming a little under her glance, he asked her if she wanted to play. At that, Ron laughed and slapped Harry's back. Harry winced noticeably, but Hermione didn't say anything, just kept on glaring at him. Luckily Ron didn't notice, and just kept on playing. Deciding to talk to her alone at Hogwarts, Harry turned his attention back to the game.

______________________

The trip in the carriages was normal, and they all waved to Hagrid when they saw him. It was the opposite of last year, now an extremely hot summer day, and many of the students had robes tied up and sleeves all the way up. Harry noticed this immediately, and felt lucky to be wearing the covering robes.

They all got seats next to each other at the Gryffindor table, and across from Fred and George. The sorting hat now began to sing, and Harry sat listening to its song.  
  
"Psst, Harry."

He looked over to Ron, annoyed. "What?"  
  
"Look up at the teacher's table. See anything odd?"  
  
When he did look up, he immediately saw what every other male student in the population was goggling at. Sitting in between popular Professor Flitwick and extremely strict Professor McGonall was Fleur Delacour.  
  
"Damn, she must be the new Defense teacher."  
  
Ron looked at him as if he were crazy. "Damn? Are you insane Harry? We get to see her every class, and you're saying Damn?"  
  
Hermione immediately gave Ron a piercing glance. "Ron, we talked about this, remember?"  
  
Ron shut up straight off, and Harry thought that he knew why. Hermione must have told him not to talk or ask about the Tri-wizard tournament in front of Harry. Looking over at the Hufflepuff table, he could see that they were still distant and withdrawn from the sorting which had started already. His next glance was over to Cho Chang, who was looking very glum at the Ravenclaw table. Any thoughts that he had about her had already gone out of his mind, as it would be an insult to Cedric's memory even to think about them. He took his mind off of it as Gryffindors cheered with the addition of Riviera, Martin.

________________________

At the same time as the sorting, Free fighters led by Arthur and Anton were attacking successfully a group of Death Eaters that were meeting on a hilltop in Wales. Once he had seen that the attack had been a success, Anton quickly gathered Moe and four Free Fighters and apparated to the street outside of Four Privet Drive. When they had accomplished this they would have had a completely profitable night. Nobody had been killed, but the gain was minimal as they only captured a few bottom of the line Death Eaters who didn't apparate off.

Walking right up to the front door with the rest at his back, he kicked the door in and walked directly towards the noise.

"What the hell! Who the fuck are you!" Vernon yelled. He then noticed the robes and wands that were being held by the seven. "Oh, shit."

He quickly backed into the living room, where Petunia and Dudley were watching television. When they saw what was happening, Dudley jumped (you get the idea) behind the couch and Petunia let off a scream.

Anton took off his mask. "Remember me?"  
  
Vernon jumped. "You bastard! You took that boy from me! I demand it back!"  
  
"You demand _it_ back? How about you demand your fucking nephew back!"  
  
"Get out of my house."  
  
Moe turned to Anton. "We have to get moving, aurors might show up any minute. I'm sure that these are the three. What do you want to do?"  
  
Anton was silent for a minute, before finally uttering two words. "Kill them." He walked back out to the front stoop, then heard the satisfying sound of three _Avada Kedavra_s. When he was rejoined by the rest of his party, he started back out to the street, then stopped. "Arthur, send up the dark mark."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. This was the work of Death Eaters. We were never here. Is that clear?"

Arthur didn't move for another moment, then shouted out "_Morsmordre_", and seven people apparated out.

____________________________


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

A/N Hello Hello, this would be the sixteenth chapter of my little story. Do you notice the pattern here? You give me my reviews, I give you your story. I can't argue with twenty reviews in the first day. So here is the next chapter, out nice and quickly. Read, enjoy, and please please please REVIEW!

CHAPTER 16

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was busy enjoying the feast with his friends. The sorting had taken longer than normal this year, as there had been about twenty students from Beauxbatons who had emigrated up to England and would be attending Hogwarts. Most of them were placed in Ravenclaw, and none were in Harry's year so he didn't really pay much attention to them.

His night had been picked up when Dumbledore finally stood up to give his beginning of the term speech, which had been very positive and upbeat, if not a little wary. He had informed them that Quidditch would be reinstated at the school, along with the normal warnings about the Forbidden Forest and Filch's new list of illegal items in the castle. It had only been at the end of the speech that Dumbledore had turned grave, as he informed them of the reasons of their early return and told them to expect many visitors and new students before the year was done.

However, when the wonderful food appeared on the table, he took one look at it and ignored it for the rest of the feast. Hermione and Ron had questioned his about this, but he simply brushed their inquires aside. The food all looked foreign to him, and he got the same feeling that he had gotten when Brian had tried to feed him.

He had sat through the rest of the feast, watching everyone around him eat. He had especially paid close attention to when an owl had flown into Professor Dumbledore's lap and deposited a letter there. Harry could tell that it was bad news from the expression on his face, and as soon as he finished reading it he looked directly at Harry. He had now gone back to eating, but Harry couldn't help but wonder what bad news the letter could have brought.

He was brought back to earth when Fred (or was that George?) got his attention by throwing a roll at him. He and George leaned across the table to talk to Harry.

"Harry-"

"About that incredibly large sum of money-"  
  
"Stupendously spiffing amount of money-"

"We wanted to thank you again-"  
  
"And thought that you might want to hear about or little business-"  
  
"Or quite large business." Harry started to smile.

"We spent the whole summer marketing our products-"  
  
"With the money you gave to us-"  
  
"And coming up with more-"  
  
"Thanks to you-"  
  
"When Albert Zonko-"  
  
"The founder of the Zonko line practical joke products-"  
  
"And stinking rich owner of Zonko's-"

"Owled us telling us that he wanted to meet with us and test out some of our products."

"So what happened?" Harry finally broke in.

"He liked them so much that he offered us a contract to sell our line of Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Harry stared at them in disbelief. "You mean that you work for Albert Zonko?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"We work for ourselves."  
  
"That was just a contract to sell our wares."  
  
"Hopefully the first of many."  
  
Harry started grinning. "And how much was the contract?"  
  
"Should we tell him?" Fred grinned wickedly at George.  
  
"Couldn't hurt."  
  
"Fine. Three thousand and five hundred. Galleons." Harry looked at them speechless. "But don't tell anybody else. We want to keep it quiet. We're going to break it to the family at Christmas."  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Mum's face." Dean then poked his head in to see what they were talking about, and George quickly changed the subject. "Yeah, I do think that Angelina will be the new captain. I know she's got Fred's vote."  
  
Fred smiled unabashedly. "You got it. Although I'm sure that you wouldn't mind voting for Alicia." Harry quickly drew out of this, and turned back to Ron and Hermione who were fighting over something.

"You are too getting a study schedule, Ronald Weasley."  
  
"No way in hell!"  
  
"What's your mom going to say when you go home without a single OWL to show for five years at Hogwarts? You need to STUDY!"  
  
"Of course I'm going to study, just not every waking minute of my day, and not when they're eleven months away!"  
  
"And before you know it there will be two weeks left and you won't have studied a thing!"  
  
"Yes I'll have studied, but I won't walk around with my nose in a book all year!"  
  
"Are you saying that that's what I do?"  
  
"Yes! You've done it since you've been here!"  
  
"Um, guys," Harry tried to break in, but was completely ignored.  
  
"I have not! I've spent more time going around on idiotic excursions with you!"

"Hey!" Harry said a little louder.

  
"And how many times have you taken a book with you?"

"I'm dying!" Harry was still ignored.

"Not once, I was too busy saving your ass!"  
  
"I want to make sweet loving to a goat!"  
  
"You never saved me once, Hermione!"

Harry sighed and got up to leave, one of the first in the hall to do so.  
  
"I saved you from your own stupidity more times than I can count, Ron! Did he just say that he was in love with a goat?"

"So now your books make you hear things too!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Enough, we have to go get ready. Professor McGonall said that she could only hold him up for a few minutes. Lets get everyone upstairs."

_________________________

"My master isn't happy with you, Fudge." The slow and drawling voice of Lucious Malfoy always made Cornelius Fudge uncomfortable.  
  
"And why is that, Lucious? I have followed his instructions to the letter."  
  
"You allowed Beauxbatons students into Hogwarts, and Dumbledore still remains headmaster. My Master wants him removed. Now!"  
  
"Well now, does your master have a brilliant plan ready, because I already tried to get rid of Dumbledore once and you saw what happened!"

"No need to get snippy now, Fudge. My master actually does have a plan ready, and all you have to is give the word to get rid of Dumbledore when we say. Think you could possibly not screw it up?"

______________________

"Mr. Potter, I need a word with you in my office." Harry, who had been walking to the Gryffindor common room, started blanching at Professor McGonall.  
  
"But I didn't do anything-"  
  
"You're not in trouble, Potter, for once." They continued in silence until they got to her office. "We need to discuss you being a prefect and your new duties. I notice that you're not wearing your badge." Noticing that Harry was gawking at her, she continued. "Your badge, Potter, the one that you got in the mail with your letter." Suddenly Harry understood, but still didn't say anything as he was trying to come up with a good explanation. 

"You did get the letter, right Harry?" Seeing that he still hadn't said anything, she realized what had happened. "Oh, you didn't get it? That's okay, its not the first time a letter hasn't been delivered. Not all of these school owls are completely reliable. You and Ms. Granger are the prefects for your year in Gryffindor. Now, I expect that you realize that with this privilege comes added responsibility. That means no more sneaking out of the tower at all hours of the night, no more missing potion ingredients from Snape, no more wandering the halls…" She went on like this for a good ten minutes before she looked at her watch and stopped.  
  
"That should do. You can have this badge for now. I'll escort you back to your common room now." Harry thought that it was a little weird for Professor McGonall to escort him back to the common room, but she was the head of the house so he didn't question her.

They stopped in front of the picture of the fat lady, and Professor McGonall said the password 'hinkypink'. When the picture opened up, Harry got the surprise of his life.

_________________

Up in Professor Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was debating with himself.  
  
_When are you going to tell him, Albus? They were his family; he has the right to know._

But this is supposed to be a special night for him.

  
They were the only family that he has ever known; he should be very saddened. 

All the more reason to let him enjoy the night. This is his first real experience.

He sighed to himself. He would give Harry until midnight.

_________________

When the picture opened up, Harry's first view of the common room was extremely different from that of when he had last left it. There were maroon and gold decorations all over the place, and all of them had the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY' in huge letters on them. 

The entire Gryffindor house was down at the celebration, even the newly sorted first years that had little idea what was going on. In that night he received more presents than he had in all the rest of the birthdays in his life combined, excluding his first. It seemed that everyone had gotten him something, some much larger than others. He had already received Hermione's, which he wore proudly, but everyone else got him at least a little something. Even the first years that had just arrived chipped in something, some only a single chocolate frog, but it still overwhelmed Harry.

From Ron he had gotten a large bag full of assorted candy, the usual, and from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he had gotten a cake and many different food items to go along with it. From Alicia, Katie, and Angelina he had gotten a book about fancy moves for seekers. Parvati and Lavender had gotten him a crystal ball, and Neville had gotten him a book about different types of plants used against dark magic. Dean had gotten him a muggle book about West Ham soccer, and Seamus had gotten Harry an extremely large four leaf clover to hang above your bed for good luck.

There were many other good presents from many other people, including Sirius, Professor Lupin, and Hagrid, but Harry's best present had to be from Fred and George. They had gotten him a huge box, literally huge, that had at least one of every invention they had ever come up with. "Market research," they told him. "Tell us what you like and hate. And if something happens to end up occurring to Snape, we know nothing about it.

Someone had brought in a wizard radio while Fred and George snuck out to the kitchens, and when they returned there was plenty of music and food to go around. The atmosphere was jovial, and it was almost enough to make Harry forget about what he had been through. Almost. However, the only ones who seemed to notice any difference were Ron and Hermione, and they were to busy arguing to pay him much attention at the moment.

The hours passed quickly, and it was soon almost midnight. Harry had finally finished making the rounds of thank you's and went over to sit with Hermione and Ron, who were, surprise surprise, fighting again.

"Hermione, will you please stop talking about the stupid OWLs for one night!"  
  
"Why should I? It's obvious that you're not getting the message."  
  
Harry ventured in. "Um, hello."  
  
"Hiya Harry. Hermione, this is the first real birthday party Harry's ever had, and you want to spend it studying for the OWLs!"

"I do not want to study! I just want you to at least have a plan ready for them!"  
  
"Whenever you guys are done," Harry broke in again.

"I don't want to hear the word OWL again tonight!"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"OWL OWL OWL OWL. Get used to it, Ron."

"Will you two please stop fighting!" Hermione and Ron finally looked at him, both rather sheepishly.  
  
"Um, sorry Harry."  
  
"Why do you two have to fight all the time? I try and I try-"

He was interrupted by the untimely entrance of Professor McGonall into the Gryffindor common room. 

"All right, I suppose that you have all had enough fun to ruin your first classes tomorrow. Everybody up to bed. You can clean up in the morning." When her eyes finally saw Harry, her eyes softened a little and she looked at Harry sympathetically. "Harry, the headmaster wants to see you."

Harry got up and left a little apprehensively, because Professor McGonall only called him Harry when something was wrong.

__________________  
  
Deep in the wilderness of Wales, there was a small cottage on a hill. However, this was no ordinary cottage. Normally, it would have been, except for the three inhabitants, one of whom was a werewolf, one of whom was a wanted man, and one of whom was failing miserably in his first attempts at magic.

"No, Sean, you have to concentrate only on the magic when you are trying to do this. Not the weather, not on Padfoot being an impatient git, not on the girl you saw at the pub last night, not anything but the magic." Remus Lupin stepped back again and watched as this time red sparks erupted out of the wand that Sean Granger was holding. "Well, I guess that's a start."  
  
"A start? What the hell are you talking about, Remus. I did magic, I made sparks go out of the little wand thingy. Although that girl in the pub last night wasn't exactly that stunning."  
  
Sirius started laughing. "You're only saying that because she passed up on you and went for Remus."  
  
"She intimidated by my good looks."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Merlin. If she was so intimidated then why did she end up on Remus' lap?" Remus turned red.   
  
Sean was laughing now to. "I have no clue how that happened."  
  
"It has to be his animal magnetism."  
  
Remus finally had enough. "Shut it, Padfoot. We have to get back to work."

"You can't deny it, Moony, you came into the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory more than once with me. What was her name?"  
  
"Amanda Boot, but that's besides the point."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that was after the Hufflepuff seventh year, wasn't it?"

"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I will. Now, Sean, that was very good, but to do magic you were supposed to change the match into a needle, not set it on fire, understood. Let's try again…"

___________

Harry walked slowly to Dumbledore's office, and the stone gargoyle opened to meet him. He went up the stairs and was met by Dumbledore, who escorted him into his office. After probing him with his eyes for a few minutes, Dumbledore began. 

"Harry, how was your time with your relatives."   
  
Harry shivered, indecisive. He hated lying to Dumbledore, but he couldn't tell him what really happened. "Okay."  
  
"Nothing bad happened?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary?"  
  
Harry was starting to suspect something now. Not knowing what was coming, he repeated his "no."

Dumbledore sighed, and picked up a letter. "Harry, this is a letter from the ministry of magic informing me of some bad news. Your Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley were killed earlier today by the Avada Kedavra curse in their home."  
  
Harry drew in his breath sharply. They were killed? He thought that they were safe. This was once again all his fault. He had never thought that he would feel remorse at their deaths, but now that they had actually happened he felt horrible. They were bad, but they didn't deserve to die, especially because of him. Everything that they ever did to him was his own fault, that was what they had always said.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?"  
  
He nodded, blinking back tears.

"You can have classes off for as long as you feel necessary, and you may attend their funeral. You should go get some sleep now. Goodnight."

With that finality in his voice, Harry started the long walk back to the common room. He had numerous strange thoughts in his head, but most overwhelmingly the fact that he had just practically killed three more people. Almost ready to burst into tears, he walked into the Gryffindor common room to find only Hermione and Ron left, probably waiting for him. They were both on their feet screaming at each other, and as Harry didn't feel like dealing with this now, he tried to sneak off up the stairs.

"Harry, wait. Will you please tell Ron that we should start studying as soon as possible!"  
  
"Harry, will you please tell Hermione that she reads too much!"  
  
Harry finally couldn't take anymore. "SHUT UP! You're supposed to be friends! Is it possible for you two to stop fighting for ten friggin' seconds? I can't take it anymore! I hate it! Will you just stop fighting! Please!" 

Harry had broken into tears for the first time in a long while when not in physical pain during the middle of this, and not wanting to put up with his friends he tore upstairs and closed the curtains around his bed. 

However, he did not fall asleep that entire night, just lay in bed thinking. He didn't get up with them for breakfast in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

A/N Hello again. This would be chapter 17 of my little story, although it's not so little anymore. I was happy with the number of reviews I got last time, even though it wasn't as many as there had been. I'm back to writing these, so it might not be every day as it has been. However, if I happened to get another twenty reviews for this story, I think that I might be able to type fast and get the next part out tomorrow night. Here it is, read, enjoy, and please REVIEW!

CHAPTER 17

Professor Dumbledore couldn't sleep that night either, as he was up the whole night rolling in his bed.

__

How could Death Eaters have gotten past the defenses I put up?

They shouldn't have even been able to find the house, let alone get in and kill Harry's family.

What if they had help from somebody on our side?

No, they couldn't have. The only people who even have a clue where Harry lives are the Weasley's, Arabella, Remus, and Sirius. They would never betray Harry.

What if it wasn't Death Eaters? What if somebody else killed them? But who would possibly care about a few worthless muggles?

I'm getting to old for this, he told himself as he drifted off to sleep.

_____________________

Early in that same morning, Cornelius Fudge was busy having a meeting in his office.

"Now, Percy, I am well aware off your perfect track record. Head boy at Hogwarts, perfect OWLs and NEWTS, quick promotion within the ministry, and you're still quite young. How old are you, son?"  
  
"I'm nineteen, sir."  
  
"Now, you know that I'm the highest power in the land, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Percy was starting to get very confused.

"And as the highest power, I can reward those who are loyal to me, and me only. I've seen that you have ambition, Percy. I can see that you want power. I can give it too you, and no one else."  
  
"I don't know what to say, sir."  
  
"Don't say anything yet. Think about it. We're going to start a new order here. No more of that fool Dumbledore failing miserably at trying to run things, no more scare from Voldemort attacking us, only me at the head of a powerful nation. Picture yourself right there beside me, Percy, with thousands obeying your every command."  
  
"What about Voldemort?"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about him. I have taken the personal liberty to make an arrangement with him. We only have to cater to a few of his smaller wishes, and he will leave us alone." He pulled out a small parchment of paper. "All you have to do is sign this paper. You'll never have to take orders again, except from Voldemort and me." Seeing that Percy was still hesitating, he continued. "I'll give you everything that you have ever wanted. All you need to do is sign."  
  
That did it. Picking up the minister's gold lined quill, Percy put his name down on the paper below seven other names, all of which he recognized as young and extremely smart, if somewhat overly ambitious. Glad that he wasn't like them, he signed and heard the minister sigh in relief.

"Excellent. Now, the first thing that I need you to do for me is…"

_________________

Hermione was waiting for Ron down in the common room the next morning.  
  
"Did you talk to Harry?"  
  
"No, I didn't even see him. I think he already went down to breakfast."  
  
"Well, hurry up! We need to find him so that you can apologize for what happened yesterday."  
  
They continued walking down the hall towards the great hall, but Ron was still indignant.

  
"What do you mean I have to apologize? The last time that I checked there were two of us."

"Yes, good math skills, Ron. However, since you're the one that started it again, like you always do, it's your fault. You apologize."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
It continued this way until breakfast. When both of them noticed finally that Harry wasn't there, which was about half way through the meal, they started to get worried.  
  
"He's really late, Ron. If he doesn't hurry up then he's going to be late for double potions."  
  
"That's not something that I'd like to think about."  
  
"Just go up and get him when you're done eating."  
  
"And why do I have to do it?"  
  
Hermione sighed again. Taking on an air surprising like Professor McGonall, she began. "Because you are a guy, Ron, or at least I hope you are, and Harry is also a guy. That means that he is sleeping in the guy's dorm, like he always does. I am a girl. Girls can't go into guy's dorms. Do you understand stand now, Ronald?"  
  
"Shut up."

___________________

"Harry. Harry? Harry!"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I would love to, but Snape is going to have both our asses unless we hurry up."  
  
"Tell him I'm sick."  
  
"Funny Harry, now get up."  
  
"Ron, I mean it. Leave me alone!"  
  
Ron was puzzled. It sounded almost as if Harry was crying. But Harry didn't cry. What the hell was going on? "Harry, we're going to be late."  
  
"I told you, I'm sick. Tell Snape that."  
  
"Ever heard of the saying 'kill the messenger?'

"Tell him I'm fucking dying, it's not like you or Hermione would care! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Giving up, and slightly angry with Harry, Ron took off at a run down the stairs and all the way to potions, which they once again had along with Slytherin.

"Weasley, you're late!"  
  
Ron grunted in reply.

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor! Ten for being late and ten for your rudeness. Where's Potter!"

Ron started to give Harry's excuse, but was cut off by Snape. "Don't give me any of that Gryffindor bull. That's ten more points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ron was extremely angry, but Hermione held him arm tightly and kept him from doing anything stupid.  
  
"Now, now, why is the little hero not in class today. Oh, yes, I remember why. I suppose that the headmaster wouldn't mind if I let you all in on a little secret. Potter isn't in class today because he couldn't possibly face a normal day of school when his aunt, uncle, and cousin were just killed. So instead of facing the world like a true brave Gryffindor, he has decided to sulk the day away alone in his room-"  
  
Snape was finally interrupted by Ron, who had jumped up and was starting to shout.  
  
"YOU NO GOOD DEATH EATING SON OF A-"  
  
Luckily the last parts of what he was yelling were drowned out by the screaming of every other Gryffindor in the room, who had all jumped up and were screaming at Snape at the top of their lungs. Hermione was the only one who kept her cool the whole time, as she only sat watching Snape with a look of extreme hatred. The Slytherins were looking on in amusement, imagining how many points Gryffindor would lose.

  
Meanwhile Snape tried to regain control.  
  
"Quiet!  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" When even that didn't work, he cast a silencing charm on what he thought was the entire Gryffindor side of the room. "Nobody move, and I mean NOBODY!" He walked out of the room.

"So Weasel, Potty's to ashamed to show his face. Although if I had that face, I'd be ashamed too."  
  
Seeing as how Ron couldn't talk, he just flipped Malfoy off. Hermione however, finally stood up. She had been sitting, so Snape's charm hadn't hit her. Taking the silence charms off of the rest of the class, she slowly turned to face Malfoy with her wand pointed directly at him.  
  
"One more word and you'll be worse off than on the train yesterday, Malfoy."  
  
"Try it, Mudblood."

Nobody moved for a minute, then Malfoy whipped out his wand and tried to curse Hermione. She blocked it easily, then shot the disarming curse at him and caught his wand as it flew in the air. Then all hell broke loose.

Curses were being shouted left and right, cauldrons were spilt, tables overturned, and chairs being thrown. Hermione and Ron quickly ducked behind their table and toppled it over to give them more protection, then proceeded to fire curses at the Slytherin side of the room. Hermione shot off a particularly powerful stunning spell and was rewarded by a thud from the other side of the room, and she still had Malfoy's wand. She continued shooting off spells, and could see that the rest of the Gryffindors were doing the same.

When Snape burst in through the door with Professor McGonall, the last thing that either of them expected to see was the classroom is disarray and curses flying everywhere. It took quite a while and a lot of shouting from Snape and McGonall before everyone was calm again. After enervating Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson and getting an extremely scared Neville down from the ceiling, McGonall led the Gryffindors out of the classroom.

"I have never seen anything like it! Gryffindors acting like that! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

"But the Slytherins started it! Malfoy tried to curse Hermione." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well, I had figured as much, and I am glad to see that you got the upper hand on them. I don't know what I would have said to Professor Snape if you had lost. But that doesn't take away from the fact that you behaved extremely poorly, and you will all have a detention."

  
The class groaned collectively, but knew not to press their luck and hurried off towards Herbology, which they had with Hufflepuff. Hermione, however, held back. 

"Ron, tell Professor Sprout that I'm going up to see Madame Pomfrey, I'm not feeling good at all."  
  
"Oh, great, so now you're going off and abandoning me too."  
  
"I'm not abandoning you, but what if Snape said was true? Someone should go see Harry, and from what you said you obviously screwed up earlier, so now it's my turn."  
  
She turned and went off towards the Gryffindor tower before he could stop her.

  
__________________

Sirius Black quickly poked his head above the dark fence and caught a glimpse of Remus Lupin on the other side, pacing back and forth around a table, on which sat a small paper bag. He quickly relayed this to Sean, who was lying on his stomach next to him. It was nighttime, and the only noises were those of crickets and birds.

"Listen Sean, can you get over the fence without him noticing you?"  
  
"Probably not, but I can go around and hop over the stone wall."  
  
"That will work. I'll give you about five seconds, but that's all. Once you get the bag, go around to the edge of the lake, and I'll meet you there and we can head back up to the house."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to go through the forest back?"  
  
"Yes, but Remus will be expecting us to do that, so we'll go in the lake. I'll give you fifteen minutes to get close enough to grab it. With that Sean took off, and Sirius smiled while he watched him go. Sean reminded him of a non-magical version of himself, incredibly smart, but so full of mischief that the only thing that they took seriously were their pranks, or in this case, their espionage.   
  
This was only training, and it helped immensely that they had Remus around to help them out. They always trained in pairs first, before moving on to trios. Sirius, Remus, and James had always been a trio when working for Dumbledore after they graduated, with Peter Pettigrew staying at home to guide them.

Training against Remus was always much tougher than normal, since he knew all of Sirius tricks. Also, because he was a werewolf he had the extra senses of sight and hearing that came with it. However, Sean was no amateur himself. Despite all the airs that he gave off of being a moron and his notably lack of success in trying to learn magic, he was really quite smart, not to mention an expert at stealthy missions like this.

That was fifteen minutes, Sirius thought to himself. Using a screw that he had brought along, he poked a small eyehole in the fence so that he could just barely make out Remus, still patrolling back and forth alertly. 

Picking up two sticks that he had on the ground, he took off his coat and propped it up on the sticks. Rolling over so that he was on his back, he looked to make sure that Remus was turned around and held the cloak up so that it was barely visible over the fence. Propelling himself slowly along the ground with his legs, he was soon rewarded with a shout from Remus and two curses hitting the coat. He dropped the coat and took off silently towards the lake hoping that Sean had done his job.

Remus, however, was aware of what they were attempting to do. As soon as he was done stunning what he thought was Sirius, he quickly turned around in the opposite direction, and the bag was gone. He took off towards the stone wall at a slight jog, expecting to catch Sean as easily as Sirius. He got a shock when Sean was nowhere in sight. Calming down and thinking logically, he took off towards the woods to try and search them out.

Watching him look around in vain, Sean soon jumped out of the ditch in front of the dark fence he had been hiding in and took off towards the lake. He saw Sirius hiding half in the water at the beach, and quickly showed him the bag.   
  
"Nice work Sean. Now all we have to do is get back to the cabin." Getting back to the cabin was rather easy, a nice sprint along the edge of the lake and then a leisurely jog through a field to the cabin that they were staying in. When they reached the front door, Sirius put up a long trail of red sparks to signal that they had returned, and then they went inside to relax.

A few minutes later Remus came in the door, looking a little disheveled and holding Sirius' coat. "All right, what'd you do?"  
  
Sirius looked to Sean and laughed. "Did you have fun stunning my coat, Moony?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"How did you get the bag?"  
  
Sean finally spoke up. "Well, I figured that you would guess what we were doing, so after I got over the stone wall I doubled back into the ditch in front of the fence. Then when you were busy stunning his coat, I took the back. You figured that I would be on the opposite side, which should have been right, and as soon as you gave up and went to the woods I hopped the fence and met him at the lake."  
  
"Damn."  
  
___________________  
  
Hermione quickly and quietly stole up to the Gryffindor common room then climbed all the way up to Harry's room. She wasn't supposed to be in the boy's dormitory, and on top of that she was a prefect. In other words, it would be extremely bad if she was caught. Opening the door slowly, she went over to the bed that she remembered was his from the summer.

  
"Harry?" She called softly.  
  
"What the hell! Can't a guy get any sleep? First Ron, then you. What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just figured that there might be something that you wanted to talk about."  
  
"Well, I hate to disappoint you and pull you away from fighting with Ron for thirty seconds, but there isn't. Now will you please just leave me alone?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that Ron and I were fighting, okay."  
  
"You two are supposed to be friends, then all you do is fight all the time. Then you try to pull me into it, try to make me take sides, and no matter what happens I always hurt one of you."  
  
"You always hurt one of us? How about we always hurt you. I promise that Ron and I will stop fighting so much."  
  
"Good, I'm happy, now would you please leave me alone now."  
  
"I will in a minute. There's nothing else that you want to talk about? You know that it's always better to talk about it." Hermione gave him a look.  
  
Harry was silent for a minute, then started to break. "You know, don't you?" Hermione nodded. He turned away and threw his head into a pillow so she couldn't see him anymore, but Hermione could tell that he was crying. His whole body was shaking, he recoiled from her touch again.  
  
"Harry, it's okay, it'll be okay."  
  
"No, it's not okay. I have no clue how you think that it could be okay!"  
  
"Calm down, it was only the Dursley's."  
  
"It was only the Dursley's! It was only the only family that I've ever had or ever will have! I cared about them and they cared about me, deep down. We were family, and I killed them."  
  
"Harry, they weren't your family. They were horrible to you. And you didn't kill them."

"They weren't that bad."  
  
"Yes they were that bad! Take off your robes and I'll show you that they were that bad!"  
  
"They were never that bad. They probably didn't want to do that to me, they only did it because I made them do it. I probably deserved it."

Hermione grabbed him and turned him over so that she was talking to his face. She had begun to cry also, and was holding him comfortingly.

"Don't ever say that again, Harry. You know that's a lie."  
  
"It was my fault. It was always my fault."  
  
"It wasn't your fault that they were messed up and did that to you, and it wasn't your fault that they were killed."  
  
"Yes, it was. They were the only family that I ever had, and now I killed them." Hermione just hugged him softly. "First Cedric and then the Dursley's. Who's going to be next? Who's going to die because of me?"  
  
"Harry, stop."  
  
"No, what if it's you? Why are you here, you shouldn't be worrying about me, you should be worrying about yourself."  
  
"I'm worrying about you because I care about you."   
  
"I take back what I said earlier, Cedric wasn't the first. It was my parents. If I had never been born then they would probably still be alive and happy."  
  
"If you had never been born then Voldemort would rule the world right now."  
  
"Somebody else would have stopped him and you know it. If I were you I would just run. Get away from me. Help yourself."  
  
"I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here next to you until you are all better, okay?"  
  
"No, it's not okay. You have to leave! Go! What if they're planning to kill you right now? Just go!"  
  
"I'm not leaving!"  
  
"When are you going to realize that you're in danger! You're in danger because of me!"

  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"What do I have to say to make you figure it out? I thought you were smart?"  
  
"I'm smart enough to realize that what your saying right now isn't true."  
  
"JUST GO! Get out, MUDBLOOD!"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, only pulled Harry closer to her. Lying next to him with her arms around him, she had Harry in a hug and wouldn't let go. Harry was also silent, but dissolved into fresh waves of tears. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

A/N Hola, how are you doing? I would be doing fine, but some of you decided not to review last time. That made me sad, and it's harder to write when I'm sad. Reviews make me happy. So give me lots of reviews and you can have the next chapter very soon, okay. Read, enjoy, and review.

CHAPTER 18

The next few days passed surprisingly quickly for Harry. He spent the first day entirely in his room, with comfort from Hermione until she had to go to bed that night. He still didn't go to classes the next few days, but he started making appearances in the common room and had Dobby bring him his meals. Ron and Hermione were constantly with Harry, eating with him and around him when he ventured into the common room. All of the other Gryffindors had heard of what happened and mainly left him to himself. Many of them did come up and tried to cheer him, especially Fred and George. It turned out that getting repeatedly transfigured into a wide selection of animals can take your mind off things. 

After a few days of rest and relaxation, Harry was beginning to feel better, if that was possible. He still knew that he was responsible for the Dursley's deaths, and for what they did to him, but it wasn't the constant burning sensation in the pit of his stomach anymore, just a dull throbbing that occurred whenever he thought about it.

One morning he was woken up by Ron a little bit earlier than usual, who sleepily told him that Professor McGonnal was waiting for him in the common room. Even though his clock was telling him to 'go back to sleep', he got up anyway and through some robes on over his pajamas. Walking slowly down the stairs, he found a stern looking Professor McGonall accompanied by someone Harry very much did not expect to see, Professor Lupin.

  
"Harry," Professor McGonall started, "Today is your relatives funerals. If you feel like going, then Professor Lupin will take you there and back. If you don't feel like going, then Professor Lupin will just take you out somewhere to do something."  
  
"Anything you want, anywhere you want Harry."  
  
Harry looked back and forth from the two of them, from the stern looking and old yet wizened face of Professor McGonall to the unnaturally old but still cheerful and youthful face of Professor Lupin. Not sure what to do or say, he stood uncomfortably in the silence that followed and was thankful when Remus finally broke it.

"Its okay if you don't feel like going to the funeral, Harry, we know what they did to you." Yeah, right, thought Harry, you don't know the half of it. Not that it was that bad, since he had gotten them killed. "And if you do decide to go the funeral, well, then, its much more then they ever would have done for you."  
  
Harry pondered it for a moment longer, then decided to go. He and Remus would take floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron, and then Remus would drive them out to the church. Harry was a little apprehensive as they both got into the little red Geo that had been provided for them. Remembering his previous experience with Remus driving, he wasn't exactly excited as they made their way through the northern suburbs of London. Remus had improved considerably, although Harry still had to remind him to watch the road every now and then.

  
"Harry, I'm sorry that Sirius couldn't be here today. He couldn't take the chance that some muggle would see him and make a fuss."  
  
"That's okay, at least you're here so I don't have to go all alone."  
  
"We don't have to be back to your school until later tonight, so what do you say to heading out to do something afterwards?"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"If you're up for it, there's a game that you might be interested in. The Chudley Cannons are playing The Puddlemere United this afternoon."  
  
"I'd love to, the Cannons are my favorite!"  
  
"Great, I already have the tickets."  
  
"You didn't have to Professor. How much were they, I can pay for it." Harry took a look at Remus' run down robes.

"That's quite all right Harry. I sent an owl to someone on the Puddlemere team, and he was quite excited to have Harry Potter coming to see him play. Gave me an entire luxury box to myself, only on the condition that he could see you sometime after the game."

"That's awesome, who is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, he wanted it to be a surprise." He turned to face Harry again, looking quite serious. "I wish that I could have done stuff like this sooner, Harry. When your parents died I was furious at Dumbledore for not letting me take of you. I didn't even talk to him for six years after he sent you to live with the Dursley's instead of me. Imagine that, I didn't even talk to the man who was the only person living who would even considering accepting me into Hogwarts. I wasn't your godfather or anything, but I was one of James' and Lily's best friends. I was there when you were born, and I saw you almost every day before that night. It took me a long time to realize that Dumbledore was only doing it for your protection, and even when you went to Hogwarts I was too scared to talk to you, afraid that you would hate me for abandoning you. So I'm sorry."  
  
Harry smiled back at him. "Don't be sorry. I know that there wasn't anything that you could do. As soon as you and Sirius can fix it up so I could come live with you, I would love to."

Remus was still watching him closely. "I've always wanted to do this, really, but I've never been able to. I'm glad and I'm sure that Sirius is that we can start-"  
  
Harry cut him off quickly. "You're driving on the sidewalk!"  
  
"Shit!"   
  
"Meow!"  
  
Remus concentrated on the road and Harry once again stifled laughter.

____________________

Hermione and Ron had just finished lunch, and were pondering over what to do.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go down and see Hagrid? We haven't been down there yet this year."  
  
"Sounds good," Hermione agreed. "I wanted to ask him about his mission with Madame Maxine this summer anyway."  
  
"I thought that he wasn't supposed to talk about it."  
  
"Of course he's not supposed to, but it's not exactly that hard to find out. Anton would probably be very interested."

They walked down to Hagrid's cabin, enjoying the nice summer day. When they arrived, he motioned them inside and gave them both tea and some rather rock-like scones.

"I've been waiting fer yeh to come down, it's been to long!" Hagrid shouted at them jovially.

"We're sorry about that, Hagrid, we've just been busy, what with Harry and all."  
  
"Oh, it's okay Hermione, I understand. Harry will get along fine, just give him a few days. I met those muggles once, and I wouldn't relish doin' it again. Do you know Professor Dumbledore thinks that it might not have been death eaters?"  
  
Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "Who else would possibly care about the Dursleys?"

"I don't know, but if Dumbledore suspects something, then so do i. Come out back with me, I've just been waitin' to show yeh what we're goin' to be studying in class first term."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but glance at Ron nervously. 

  
"But that can all wait. Here, have some tea and scones." Both of them took the tea, but politely declined the scones.

Hermione elbowed Ron when Hagrid wasn't looking. "So, erm, how was your summer Hagrid? Do anything interesting?"  
  
Hagrid gave them both a look. "I know what your tryin' to get at, and it's not going to work this time. Dumbledore specifically told me not to tell anyone."  
  
"But Hagrid-"  
  
"No buts, Hermione, I can't tell you. Change the subject."  
  
"Fine." They started talking and enjoying their free afternoon, and even went out to a pen behind Hagrid's cabin where he showed them the creatures that they would be studying.  
  
"I got somethin' special fer yeh this term. Now mind that we can only keep 'em for a few weeks, but we can still have fun with them while we got 'em."  
  
Out in the pen were the most beautiful creatures that Hermione had ever seen. "Unicorns!" She shouted happily. There were four of them, three glittering silver fully-grown mares and one dull gray miniature unicorn.   
  
Hagrid pointed to the baby. "Isn't it pretty. Not as pretty as Norbert was, but she's still nice." Hermione had to stifle a giggle at this. "It will be another couple years before she turns silver like the rest of 'em."  
  
They went back into the cabin and chatted amiably until Hermione figured it was the right time.  
  
Cutting in over Ron, who was talking about quidditch, she asked Hagrid the question that she had been waiting on all afternoon. "So, Hagrid, how were the giants."  
  
Hagrid answered her enthusiastically. "Oh, they were great. Tickled pink that somebody besides Voldemort finally decided to talk to-" 

He stopped quickly, just realizing what he had done. "Oh, no, I did it again. What's Professor Dumbledore going to say?"  
  
"It's okay, Hagrid, we won't tell anyone, WILL WE, Hermione?" Ron gave her a meaningful look.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be our little secret."

Hagrid still looked distraught. "He trusted me again, and I let him down again." Hermione and Ron had to spend the rest of their time there comforting Hagrid, but despite the feelings of guilt that Hermione had over tricking him she was quite pleased over what they had learned.

______________________  
  
Remus and Harry had made their way through England, with Remus carefully watching the road the whole time, until they were at Surrey, Harry's town. However, instead of pulling up to 4 Privet Drive, Remus pulled into old Mrs. Figg's house. Noticing Harry's questioning look, he quickly explained.  
  
"With all the killings and whatnot, we figured that it wasn't safe for you to go alone, so there is going to be some extra protection today. Arabella Figg is your old Mrs. Figg's sister, so she offered to lend her house to us as headquarters for today. You should recognize some of the people in there." Remus led him up to house.

Once they were inside, Arabella Figg greeted them. She was dressed in a black muggle dress, and looked a little out of place with the two of them wearing robes. "Come on now, Harry, just go into the other room. You'll find a black suit laid out on the bed, I need you to put that on, okay hon? Come out when you're done, there's somebody that wants to see you." 

Harry had never put on a suit before, as the Dursley's had never taken him anywhere that had required one. It took him a little while, but he finally figured out everything except for the tie, which he had no clue how to put on. Walking back out into the living room, he saw Professor Lupin talking with both the Figg's, a man that Harry recognized as Mundungus Fletcher, Bill Weasley, and a large black dog. When the dog saw him, he ran over at once and leaped up on Harry, knocking him back into an armchair.

"Sirius!" Arabella yelled. "Don't you dare mess up that suit! It took me forever to find a one that fit Harry." She turned to him. "And you! Eat something, right now!" She conjured up a plate of sandwiches and a bottle of butterbeer, then went back to talking with her sister. Sirius quickly transferred to his human form again, and Bill Weasley came over to join them.

  
"Hiya Harry. It's nice to see you again; sorry you didn't get out to see us this summer."  
  
Harry smiled at Bill, who was easily his favorite Weasley, after Ron of course. Bill was the prototype cool older brother, and Harry always had fun with the oldest Weasley. "I'm sorry too, I really wanted to come see you. What are you doing here?"   
  
"I got Gringotts to transfer me to Ireland so that I could work for Professor Dumbledore too. I'll be seeing you soon, your first Hogsmede weekend, actually."   
  
Harry was puzzled. "Why?"  
  
Bill looked a little embarrassed, and Sirius laughed. "Ole' Bill has a date with one Miss Delacour, who happens to be your professor now."

Harry gave a long low whistle, impressed. "Bill, your lucky! How did you pull that one off?"  
  
He started a little slowly. "Well, you know the day of the third task last year," Harry's face darkened just the slightest bit at the mention of this, "I just happened to slip away during lunch. I went for a little walk around the lake, and, well, I guess that Fleur wasn't that hungry either. We kept seeing each other over the summer, and then, well, things happened."   
  
Harry and Sirius burst out laughing. "Well, Bill, I must congratulate you, that is one fine piece of-"  
  
"So, I hear you're going to a quidditch match after this is over." Bill broke in quickly over Sirius to change the subject. 

"Yep, Chuddley Cannons against Puddlemere United. It should be a good game."

Sirius went over to Remus and dragged him back. "Moony, how many tickets did you get to the game today?"  
  
"None, I got a luxury box."  
  
"And you didn't invite me or Bill yet for what reason?"  
  
Remus sighed. "I was going to, just after the funeral. Yes, you can both come." Sirius and Bill looked excited.  
  
"Excellent! This will be my first real quidditch game in what? Fourteen years now?" He laughed excitedly.  
  
"Hey! My game was real."   
  
"Yeah, but it's not the same as when it's being played with professionals. Although you are a damn good seeker, Harry, I have to admit."  
  
"I know I am, you don't have to keep saying it. What time does the game start?"  
  
"Three." Remus looked at his watch. "It's about nine thirty now, we should get going."  
  
At once the jovial tone slipped from everyone's voices, and they set off to the funeral.

  
___________________________

"Excellent. And Harry doesn't suspect a thing?"  
  
"No, as far as he is concerned it was only a death eater attack."

Anton grinned happily, and looked around in triumph at the four people who were with him, Abby, Moe, Arthur, and a large Italian wizard named Thomas, who was eighteen. Only Abby seemed unhappy. They were the top five people in the organization, and comprised the highest authority under the direct word of Anton himself. Right now they were meeting in a small and empty American pub in Abby's hometown.  
  
"Even if you did get away with it, you still shouldn't have done it, Anton. Instead of making Harry feel better you just made him feel worse! And I know that Dumbledore won't let it slide that easily. Not only that, but I would be more worried about Hermione, she's the smartest witch her age that I've seen in the coalition."  
  
Anton was starting to get annoyed. "We've all heard your reservations about the matter, Abby. We left no evidence! We killed them using the killing curse, just like death eaters, and sent up the Dark Mark, just like Death Eaters! Very few people know the incantation for the Dark Mark, only the death eaters and a few others."  
  
"We can't go around killing people whenever we feel like it!"  
  
"Of course we're not going to do that! We never have and we never will! You saw what these people did to Harry. He wasn't going to tell anyone about it, and still isn't! Think about what would have happened if he had gone back there at Christmas, or next summer! They constituted a physical threat to his well being, and they had to be eliminated!"  
  
"And how do you think he's going to take it when he finds out who really did it?"  
  
"I don't really know! I don't really know if he even needs to know. Right now we give him some time to grieve, and if the time is right we can tell him."  
  
"He's going to be royally pissed!"  
  
"Not if he doesn't find out about it! Everyone thinks that it was the Death Eaters!"  
  
Moe finally decided to step in and put an end to their argument. "Anton, have you noticed that in the past few weeks there hasn't been a single attack by Death Eaters in Britain?"  
  
Anton finally turned away an irate Abby. "Yes, but I just figured that was because he was attacking Switzerland and France."  
  
"I don't think so. When we attacked them last Monday, they had a couple hundred Death Eaters ready to go. What was the estimate, Arthur?"  
  
"My Free Fighters estimated around two hundred and fifty."  
  
Moe started up again. "That way more than enough to start a major action, and that wasn't even the members of the inner circle."  
  
"That's great, what does it mean?" Anton snapped impatiently.  
  
"It means that I wouldn't put it past Fudge to give Voldemort a free hand on the continent as long as he leaves Britain alone."  
  
Anton thought for a minute. "It sounds reasonable, I'll have some of our contacts in the ministry check it out. Damn German, how do you figure these things out?"  
  
"Just naturally bright I guess."  
  
Abby snorted into her Coke. "Yeah, and Anton's just naturally beautiful."  
  
"Why thank you Abby, I thought you would never notice."  
  
"I try."   
  
Arthur cleared his throat. "When are you going to start training that contingent from Hogwarts? I could use some replenishment for my forces."  
  
"Don't get too excited, you're only going to get about ten in the first group, but hopefully thirty after that. Thomas, when can you fit them in?"  
  
The big wizard thought a little while. "I reckon I could fit then in next Saturday night. I have fifty students from Barcelona that need to finish up first. We can keep them for about six hours, then give them a time turner and send them back to make up the difference."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll notify Harry and Hermione when and where to meet you. Oh, and try to go quickly with these ones. We need these British more than you think."

______________________

  
The mood was still somber as Harry walked through Diagon Alley that afternoon, accompanied by Bill Weasley. Remus and Sirius had to attend to some business with Dumbledore's contacts in the ministry, so Bill agreed to take Harry through Diagon Alley until it was time to go to the quidditch match. They ate a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, then went straight to Zonko's.  
  
"Holy shit!" Bill said when he saw a brand new line of magical products that were being marketed, marked only as being made by W.W.W. "These things are amazing! Whoever came up with them must be a genius."  
  
A clerk saw him gawking and came over to help. "I see you like our new products. They're our best sellers now, most people haven't seen anything like them."  
  
Bill bought an entire bag of the new products for himself, and Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at Bill paying so much for stuff that the twins would have readily given him for free. However, he had been sworn to silence by Fred and George, and feared the ways that they could get back at him if he broke it. Bill had wanted to buy him a bag too, as a late birthday present, but Harry declined politely, seeing as he already had a gigantic box of them. Instead, Bill had bought him a large bag of Colonel Filibuster's fireworks, and then shrunk the bag and made him promise not to tell Remus or Sirius.  
  
They quickly went back to the Leaky Cauldron, as it was almost two thirty, where they met Remus and Sirius, in dog form. They took floo powder to the quidditch stadium, which although still large and impressive, was nowhere near as big and nice as the world cup. When they had finally climbed the stairs to the second to last level, found their box and also a lengthy battle with a witch who didn't want Snuffles to stay, Harry could see on the large scoreboard that they were at Cannons Stadium. They had excellent seats, on the level below the top box. They were almost as good as the one's at the World Cup, but Harry had much more fun here once Professor Lupin had charmed the door locked and Sirius transformed to himself again.  
  
They spent the time before the match with Bill showing his new purchases to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Hey, they stole our idea on that one," Sirius laughed. "I swear, if we hadn't have been so busy after we graduated we could of come up with stuff like this, eh Moony?"

"Of course. But still, these are quite impressive." He turned to Harry. "And you didn't get any, right? You, Ron, and Hermione don't need to be getting into anymore trouble than you already do."  
  
Bill spoke up and saved Harry. "I didn't let him buy anything, I figured that you wouldn't appreciate it when he got expelled." Sirius looked a little downcast at this news, but had slipped some _Sirius Solution_ from the bag into Professor Lupin's drink, and couldn't stop laughing as Remus went around the room on all fours barking.  
  
"Now that is some funny stuff. Good name, too."  
  
As he finally got back up from the floor, the game started. The announcer first called out the visiting Puddlemere team; '_Smith, Quincy, Lopes, Wood, Mulcifer, Mulls, annnnnnnndddddddd…MARTINEZ!_ Then the home Chuddley team; '_Annancay, Lopez, Washington, Jefferson, Ancio, Morgan, annnnnnnnnddddddddd…ZANZIBAR!_'

Right from the start Harry could tell that the two teams had opposite strategies, as Chuddley was an established team and had its strength in the chasers, opting to score as many points as possible before the snitch was caught. Puddlemere was a young, up and coming team that had its strength in its keeper and beaters, trying to catch the snitch as quickly as possible. The only problem with this strategy was that the Puddlemere seeker was horrible, from what Harry was seeing. He seemed more interested in trying to stay on his broom and stalking the other seeker, who was leading him on dashes across the field every few minutes.

"Hey Harry, see anybody you know playing?" Remus asked suddenly.

  
Harry peered closely at the players, finally stopping on a chaser for the Cannons, who was easily the best player out there. "Is that one of the Irish chasers?"  
  
"Yes, but is there anybody else. Try the Puddlemere keeper."  
  
Harry looked even closer at the keeper, Wood, who was busy blocking a tough shot from the three Cannon chasers. "Oliver!"  
  
"Yes, that's right. He got moved up from the reserve team last off-season, and he gave us the box. After the game you need to go down and see him, that was the only thing that he asked."  
  
The game took a while, over three hours, as neither seeker was that good. Finally, with the score 170-120 in favor of Chuddley, Harry caught a glimpse of the snitch flying around the Puddlemere goal posts. It took a minute before it finally caught the eye of the Cannons seeker, who quickly dove straight down and got it without pressure from the Puddlemere seeker. Getting up, all four of them started down towards the visitor's locker room.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

A/N Hello, Hello. It's definitely been a while, I know. I haven't posted in over a month. I needed some time off, what with school starting and sports continuing and my job and all the other fun stuff I have to do. I'll try to keep on pumping these out, as long as you keep on reviewing. It would make me a very happy and motivated writer to get twenty-five reviews for this chapter. Motivated enough to get the next one out by this weekend. Anyway, read, enjoy, and please review.

****

Chapter 19

Harry was in awe as they made their way threw the inner portions of the stadium, dazzled by the rich surroundings that adorned the locker rooms. Apparently people had decided that professional Quidditch players should be living in extravagance, and had overboard to make that a reality. It seemed that everything was rich, from the gold embossed ceilings to the large and comfortable leather furniture. Even Sirius let out an impressed bark as they walked into the Puddlemere locker rooms, which looked as if it would have belonged in any millionaire's mansion.

"Harry!" He would have recognized the voice anywhere, since he had heard it shout the same thing during innumerable quidditch practices over Harry's first three years. Running over, he jumped over equipment and other quidditch players to get to the far side of the room. Oliver pulled him into an almost painful handshake, then into a large hug.  
  
"Harry, it's great to see you! I couldn't wait until you found out that I'd finally made the starting team." He glanced over and saw Remus and Bill. "Hi Professor."  
  
They made their way over. "Oliver, I'm no longer your professor, you can call me Remus. You did graduate, remember?"  
  
"Of course, just habit, I guess." He turned to Bill. "Hey, aren't you Charlie Weasley's brother?"

"Yeah, I get that lovely distinction. I'm Bill Weasley."  
  
"Your brother was the best, no, second best seeker that I've ever played with, after the man we've got standing right here." Harry couldn't help but grin. "He was in his last year my second year, my first on the team. He could really fly. It's a shame that he didn't go into quidditch."  
  
"I know, but he's always been called to the wilderness. Bit of a screw loose upstairs, if you ask me."  
  
They chatted for a while, about everything from quidditch to how it was hotter than usual for this time of year. Finally Oliver excused himself and pulled Harry out after him. Leading him by the arm, they went through a doorway, and to Harry's surprise out onto the field. Oliver laughed at his dazed expression.

  
"I take it that you've never been on a professional quidditch field before."  
  
Harry could only nod.

"It's the life, Harry. You have everything; everything that you ever wanted is yours. Money, women, cars, whatever you want. I wanted you to come and see me play, but the team also has a job for me to do. Did you ever wonder how people from Hogwarts get signed? All the teams, or most them, have scouts watching every single match."  
  
Harry silently took this in. He had an idea where this was going, but it would be beyond his wildest dreams. Although he still couldn't get the deep aching that he had in his stomach away from when Oliver had told him he could everything that he ever wanted. Harry knew very well that was impossible, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I got interviewed for a good number of teams who were looking for a new keeper. I was even offered a starting position on two of them. But Puddlemere was different. They told me that they were going to win the European league cup in four years after I graduated. They had an excellent beater coming out of Russia in my year, and another one coming from Spain the year after. They were finally going to beat Chuddley and Berlin, when they finished the last piece of the puzzle. That piece would happen to be an excellent seeker. And take a wild guess at who they happened upon when they were looking." Oliver didn't say anything, but pointed straight at Harry.  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Because you're damn good. Probably not the best in the world, but you could be right up there once you've been trained properly. Not that I did a bad job."  
  
"They really want me?"  
  
"Yep. Good seekers are very rare, as you many have seen in our game today." He grimaced. "So here's the deal. You can legally sign with a team and begin playing on your sixteenth birthday, although that would make you drop out of school. You're going to get a lot of offers, a lot, and all of them with money beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
"What if I don't want to leave Hogwarts?"  
  
"You wouldn't have to. Instead of going out and playing right away, you can be signed but just not play the first seasons. You would probably have to train all summer every summer until you started again, but for the money that you're going to get it would be well worth it."  
  
Harry stood still again, too overwhelmed to speak. He glanced around at the large empty stands, and pictured himself flying all over the pitch, diving, going after the snitch in all possible directions, with thousands of fans cheering him on and yelling his name.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie. We need you, and we need you bad. Its no good to hold the other team down and wait for our seeker when he, frankly, sucks. If we had you, we could be almost unbeatable. You're going to get a lot of offers, and have a lot of people trying to be your friend. Don't trust any of them. Don't trust anyone but your friends. Maybe don't even trust me, I don't even know anymore. Anyway, I did what they told me to do, so what do you say we go back to see the others?"

____________________

The three of them (plus Sirius) chatted for a few more hours, then went out to a late dinner at the Gilded Truffle, a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley. Snuffles had to stay outside while they were eating, much to his dismay, because the waitress that greeted them had started attacking him with a broom when he tried to follow them into the restaurant. They enjoyed and very exquisite and expensive meal, with Harry eating roast pork, the likes of which he had never tasted before.  
  
After the meal, Oliver picked up the bill all by himself, insisting that he had more than enough money to cover all of them if they ate there all year. From what he had just told Harry, he doubted that Wood was lying.

The fun was soon over, and Harry had to join Remus again in the Leaky Cauldron for the short trip back to Hogwarts.  
  
____________________

A few days after he returned from the funeral, he was again called up to Dumbledore's office and was faced by the stern faced man. Not having broken any school rules lately (major ones at least), he honestly had no clue what this would be about. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that every time he had to meet with teachers now it had to be something bad. As long as anything didn't happen to Sirius…

"Hello again, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat." Harry sat down quickly and gave him a puzzled look. "Now Harry, this isn't anything bad" Harry visibly relaxed "But has to do with your little day trip on Monday. Am I to believe that you met with Oliver Wood and then had a discussion with him?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I did." Harry was slightly puzzled.

"Now Harry, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what that was about. You are a heavily recruited quidditch prospect. However, you must think carefully before you choose you vocation."  
  
"I think that I have sir."  
  
"Yes, you believe that you have, but you really have not thought it through thoroughly. You are a special case, and must consider what you must contribute to society."  
  
Harry definitely did not like where this was going.

"Because of your, erm, special circumstances, you need to consider what would help us all out, not just make you happy. That's why you can't become a quidditch-"

"WHAT!" Harry was aghast. "Why can't I be a quidditch player."  
  
"Because we need you to become an auror, and hold high status in a defensive society or the ministry."  
  
"To hell with them! Why can't I play quidditch and still do all that?"  
  
Dumbledore hated doing this, but he knew it was necessary. "Because it doesn't work like that, Harry."  
  
"And what if I decide to play quidditch anyway?" Harry was really fired up now.

"You forget, Harry, that you are only fifteen years old and still a minor. Until you are eighteen your guardian can decide what is best for you. And I may give you whatever guardian I feel like. I know that you would not like spending your vacation with Professor Snape."  
  
"You wouldn't." Harry was distraught now.  
  
"I have no choice, Harry. I need to do what is best for the wizarding community."  
  
Harry looked away, and didn't say another word.   
  
"I guess that this is all for tonight. I will get back to you on the guardian situation. You may go." It broke his heart to see Harry walking out like that, but he knew that he had done the right thing.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was far from heartbroken. He knew that he was already doing more than anyone else because of the coalition, and even if his new guardian wouldn't let him sign when he was sixteen he would just do it when he was eighteen. When he got back to his room he found six more offers for quidditch, and promptly replied to them all.

___________________

Meanwhile, in a castle nestled high in the Swiss Alps, Voldemort was meeting with his inner circle and death eaters and his closest allies.

"Excellent, Malfoy, then Fudge is completely on our side. How goes his quest to rid himself of Dumbledore?"  
  
"Not well, my lord. He says that he just can't drum up enough support to make the move."  
  
Voldemort scowled. "Well then we'll just have to do it ourselves. Are your operatives in place at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Not yet, my lord. They will arrive next week."   
  
"Make sure that they do, Malfoy." Voldemort sent him scurrying back to the rest of the wizards that comprised his inner circle with a flick of his hand. "Barlini!"

An extremely tall and thin wizard walked briskly up to him, and dropped to a knee and kissed his feet. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
"How are the death eaters in Italy?"  
  
"They are waiting for your word, lord. All of Italy shall be ours as soon as you deem it necessary. The Italian ministry suspects nothing."   
  
"Excellent. It will not be long now. Make sure that they are kept on high alert. That is all." Barlini ran back to the rest of the group. "My loyal servants," Voldemort started, giving them a scowl, "we know have all of France and Switzerland under our control. The rest of Europe won't last long either. Even Britain cannot stand against our combined might. It shall finally be ours, and all ours. Follow me and we will play our cards right, and we will rule the world."  
  
_____________________

"Mr. Potter, would you _please_ pay attention?" Harry looked up from his daydream to find a very annoyed Professor McGonall looking directly at him from the front of the classroom. "That's five points from Gryffindor. Now, back to the self-transfiguration spells…"  
  
Harry couldn't help but doze off again. It had been two weeks now since the funeral, and it was the last class on the Friday. He was tired. Therefore he needed sleep. It was a hot August day, four in the afternoon, and an extremely boring class. He didn't see any objection to sleeping during class, and he really didn't think that Professor McGonnal should have one. Apparently she wasn't the only one, because as soon as he drifted off to blissful sleep Hermione poked him hard in the back of the head with her wand.

He turned around and glared at her, daring her to do it again. Sure enough, as soon as he felt himself slipping there was a painful poke in the back. Giving up, he just sat there and pretended to pay attention for the rest of the period. What did Hermione care if he couldn't sleep at night, if his dreams were coming back worse than ever. What did she care if the only good sleep he seemed able to get was during the middle of class? What did she care if he had completely given up on all clothes except for his long sleeved and totally unrevealing robes. He even slept in them now. Ron was giving him strange looks when he woke him up in the morning, and found Harry sleeping in robes. Even on the hottest days of the year, when they were all out relaxing by the lake, Harry hadn't forsaken his robes, despite the constant questions from Ron.

About the only times that he ever took them off anymore was when he was securely locked in either his bathroom or the prefects bathroom. He hated to do it, hated to look at what he had become, just some mutated freak. Not even magic could cure it. He had no hope; he could only go along like it never happened. Nobody could find out, because nobody would ever understand if they did. Hermione was different. He loved Ron, he was one of his best friends, but he could never even think about telling him some of the things that had happened to him. He had never even told him what happened at the third task. 

"HARRY!"  
  
"WHAT!" 

Hermione looked a little hurt. "Sorry, you were just staring off into space. It's time to go." When he looked up, he saw that everyone had already left.

"Well maybe if I had been able to a little sleep, I would have been paying attention."  
  
"No you wouldn't have, you would have been asleep."  
  
Harry stopped, knowing that he couldn't argue with Hermione on this point. "Well I could have been all nice and happy like if you had actually let me sleep. This is three classes in a row."  
  
"You're a prefect, you are supposed to set an example-"  
  
"Oh, do you really think that I give a rats ass about setting an example?"  
  
"Well maybe you should, because-"  
  
"I don't even want to hear it. Try leaving me alone for three minutes once in a while. I'm out of here." Without a look back, Harry ran away from the two of them as fast as he could, not really minding where he went, just trying to run away from everything. He knew that it would never work, because he had to meet Ron and Hermione along with the rest of the group in a little over four hours to begin training for the coalition.

Not knowing where he was going, he just kept running, until he recognized the door to the prefect's bathroom. Running in and locking the door securely behind him he figured that as long as he was here he might as well relax in a bath. However, when he finally convinced himself to pull off his robes, he looked down at himself and that made him realize what he had said to Hermione. Without a word, he collapsed into tears.

He made it into the full and warm prefect tub, but filled it only with clear, warm water. He couldn't stop staring down at himself, and what he had become. He couldn't ever even get a girl interested in him now, he was so hideous. He was as bad as Voldemort, a plain freak. That's it, and nothing more, a freak. He drifted of into a light and troubled sleep.

_______________

He wasn't the only person in tears at that moment. After Harry had finished yelling at Hermione, she had run straight by everyone up to her dormitory in the Gryffindor tower, unable to hold her tears. Even a half an hour later, and Ron coming up to comfort her hadn't been able to stop her. Ron was still up there, sitting next to her on her bed, trying to make her feel better. When she finally contained herself, Ron couldn't stop himself from asking the question that had been bothering him since he go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, do you know what happened to Harry?"

"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Something happened to him over the summer, I can tell. He's so different! He doesn't sleep at night, because every time that I wake up he's tossing and turning or reading something. I know that you know something, so get it over with and tell me!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"RON! Did you ever think that Harry wanted to tell you himself, but he's too scared to because of how you might react?" That shut Ron up for a minute, and Hermione could see him visibly calming down.   
  
"He's not gay, is he?"  
  
"No, you jackass, he's not gay."  
  
Ron went into deep thought mode again. "Then is he-"  
  
"Ron, shut up."  
  
"Okay."

_______________________

By the time that Harry woke up in the tub in the prefect's bathroom, he was very wrinkled and it was very late. Realizing that they were supposed to meet someone on top of the astronomy tower at midnight for coalition training, he got out quickly and ran right up to the Gryffindor common room where he was met by Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Dean, and Seamus.

Hermione was in the middle of explaining the situation to the rest of them when Harry walked in. Fred and George looked like they thought the whole thing was a joke, Dean and Seamus looked confused, and Alicia, Katie, and Angelina looked very scared. Ron was up next to Hermione, giving her moral support.

"Tonight all we have to do is go train. Nothing dangerous, nothing wild, just simple training. Remember, no one can know about this! This stays between the ten of us, and no one else. Not your parents, not your siblings, not friends, lovers, pets, anyone. You will definitely be in a lot of trouble if you do slip up, because they can get pretty nasty if they want to." She looked at them, carefully searching each face to read their emotions. Finally, she turned back to Harry. "Anything to add?" She said this not looking at him, but rather eyes down on the floor.  
  
"No, lets just go do this." That said, they all quickly changed into the coalition robes, and grabbing their new broomsticks set off for the astronomy tower. Ron had found the Marauder's Map that afternoon lying on Harry's bed, and had just borrowed it to use for a guide to make sure that they were not caught.

They made their way up, and sat on top of the tower enjoying the view until two people flew down to them on broomsticks at the stroke of midnight. Throwing back their hoods, they turned out to be Abby and another guy who Harry and Hermione recognized from the meeting.

"Wassup Harry, Hermione," she started. Abby looked the group over slowly, and stopped on Fred and George. "Oh, twins! Which one of you is the evil one?" Ron couldn't help but laughing at this.  
  
"Well, actually-"  
  
"If you want to get right down to it-"  
  
"Both of us could certainly be classified as evil-"  
  
"But not in the classic villain role-"  
  
"More the mad inventor scientist-"  
  
"If you want to come back to our room we can show you."  
  
Abby looked interested, and sidled over to them. "I don't think that's such a bad idea…" Fred and George certainly looked happy.

However, Alicia and Angelina didn't. Both walked over to their respected Weasley's and made sure that they stood very close to them, glaring daggers at Abby.

"Whoops, guess you're already taken. My bad. This is Thomas; by the way. He's the head instructor for us, and you'll train directly under him."  
  
"I'm looking forward to putting you through hell."   
  
"That's just peachy. Let's go then." Jumping on her broom, Abby raced off and the rest hurried off into the dark night to follow her.


End file.
